Right Here Waiting
by AnnabelleLee4
Summary: Leland leaves his best friend behind in Colorado... but what happens when they meet again years later? Based off Richard Marx's song 'Right Here Waiting'. Warning: Swearing and some adult content mentioned. Rating will be higher in later chapters.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

**Introduction**

Leland sat on his front porch, smoking a cigarette, as his new neighbors moved boxes from the driveway to the house. He watched the couple with indifference but his eyes were suddenly glued on the person who had exited the house.

She handed a piece of something to her mother and then let out a sigh as she moved towards a box. Her father said something to her, probably teasing, and her laughter floated over to him; a gentle, musical sound.

Leland watched, intrigued, as she picked up the box, her face straining slightly at the weight. Putting out his cigarette, he casually stood up and walked to the side of his house, where he could hear them.

"Be careful, honey."

"I know, dad."

"Are you sure it's not too heavy?"

"Dad, I'm fine!"

As she turned to go inside, he hastily turned away, but saw her smirk out of the corner of his eye. Once the two had entered the house, Leland turned around and leaned up against the fence. He wondered how he had missed her yesterday.

A few moments later, a car pulled up and four older teenage boys got out and ran up the driveway to the garage. Walking around to his backyard, he sat on the fence, occasionally glancing over at the girl's house. She wasn't like any of the girls he'd ever been with; the way she acted told him that much. She looked to be about his age and height but was physically smaller than he was. She looked like she had gotten a lot of sun, and her long brown hair curled in its ponytail.

Hearing shouts coming from the house, he looked over and saw the four boys run into the backyard, the girl not far behind carrying a soccer ball.

"Come on baby girl, you'll love it here."

"I still hate them for doing it now. Do you have any idea how hard it was to leave my friends and everything else I had? Do you know how hard it will be for me to fit in?"

"But you already know Erin, and she's a… what do you call them? 'Social butterfly'?"

"I don't know. But she knows everybody in school."

"You'll be just fine," one of the boys said, wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Yeah, easy for you to say."

The boy grabbed the soccer ball from her hands and ran, laughing as she shouted after him. He dropped the ball and began to dribble it, then passed it to one of the other guys. The five split up into two teams and began a game.

Leland watched them for some time, noting how they interacted with one another. He figured that they were either really close friends or family. His eyes, more often than not, were on the girl, watching as she expertly handled the ball.

When the ball was intercepted, the guy, having noticed Leland earlier, purposefully kicked the ball towards the fence.

Leland noticed the ball as it rolled to a stop in front of him. He hopped off the fence and bent over to pick it up, meaning to just toss it back over to them. Standing up, he was startled to see the girl a few feet from him, and continuing to approach the fence.

"Hey!"

"Hi," he replied, suddenly nervous. He kicked himself mentally and as he was about to speak, she opened her mouth.

"I know you have no idea who I am, but you wanna come over and play? We need another player."

"Um, sure." Her bluntness startled him; he'd never met anyone like her before. As he looked at her, he noticed what it was that really pulled him in. Her eyes were intriguing and beautiful at the same time; they were a rich, forest green outlined by a deep chocolate ring with flecks of black and a little gold.

"Great!" She pulled on his arm gently as she led him over to where the other boys were standing. "So, these three are my cousins; Michael, Bryan and Jason and our friend, Nick. And I'm new here. My name's Brielle Johnson," she told him, a warm smile on her face.

"Leland Chapman."

"Nice to meet you. You can be on Bri's team, since she'll need the help."

"Excuse me!?" They all laughed at her outburst and the game continued.

A few hours later, Michael, Bryan, Jason and Nick left, but Brielle and Leland continued to play, throwing one of Brielle's baseballs back and forth. Leland was completely amazed by this girl who had moved in next to him. She defied all the rules and all the things he had been taught about the role of women. She didn't take crap from anybody, and she played hard.

"Leland, you okay?" He looked at her as she tossed him the ball, still caught up in his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine; just thinking."

"You? Thinking? No!" She laughed at the look he sent her, but he smiled back.

"Hey, you wanna see something?"

"Maybe." Leland rolled his eyes and, after catching the ball, took her by the arm.

"Come on." Brielle shouted to her parents, letting them know she'd be back before dark, and let him lead her through his backyard.

They walked across the street and ended at a small stream with a few trees, most of which were large willows whose branches dipped so low they were floating in the water, and large rocks strewn about the bank. Brielle looked around, awed by the simple beauty of the place.

"Is this your favorite spot?" Leland merely nodded, letting go of her hand as he climbed up one of the larger rocks. Once he had a good foothold, he turned and held out his hand for hers, to help her up.

"It's a good spot to come to sit and think when you want some alone time."

"Thanks for showing me." Brielle gave him a gentle smile as she lay back on the rock next to him.

"You're welcome." Leland looked down at her, marveling at how she had drawn him in. No other girl had so captured his attention so quickly and kept it. He knew there was something that brought him to her**,** he knew there was a reason he was so spellbound.

"How long have you lived here?" she asked, her quiet voice breaking through his thoughts.

"Five years. I used to live in Texas with my mom, now I live with my dad."

"What's the school like?" The slight fear in her voice caught him off guard and sparked something within him. Looking into her eyes, he knewall he wanted to do was protect her.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." He reached out to touch her cheek, then, thinking she would shy away, insteadreached out to run his fingers through her hair. Brielle sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, completely relaxed.

Leland inched closer until she was lying in his arms and again he tried to figure out what it was about her that provoked these feelings in him. She wasn't overly beautiful and yet he loved her in a way he couldn't describe. Her hair felt like silk in his fingers and he brushed a few stray locks from her lightly tanned face.

Startled by the touch of his fingers on her face, Brielle opened her eyes and was met by a pair of warm brown eyes. She smiled and sat up on the rock. Thinking he had scared her off, he prepared an apology but the words fled from his tongue when she leaned her back against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her body, seemingly of their own accord, holding her loosely as he rested his head against hers.

"Leland?" He felt Brielle jump in his arms as his brother walked up to them. "Dad's home and… oh."

"Duane Lee, this is Brielle, she just moved in next door. Brielle, my older brother, Duane Lee." Leland jumped down and helped Brielle off the rock before she turned to smile at Duane Lee.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too. If you don't mind my asking, where did you move from?"

"Chicago. I hope I didn't get you in trouble, Leland," she said, walking next to him as the three made their way back across the street.

"Don't worry about it, he'll understand."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later!" She waved and climbed the fence before running into her house.

Duane Lee watched his brother as they walked back, noting how he had watched Brielle. He was shocked at the interest Leland had taken in the girl, how gentle he had been around her. He was glad there was someone that brought out that side of his brother but also worried about what she might get into.

"You like her?"

"Yeah, that a problem?" Duane Lee shook his head as his brother's attitude came back instantly.

"What does she have? Cigarettes, drugs, alcohol?"

"None of that. She's… I don't know what it is about her. She's so different." Leland's sudden switch of moods startled Duane Lee as much as the way his brother talked about her, the way his face suddenly softened. If this girl, Brielle, could do that to him after one day there just might be hope; she just might be the thing that could save him.

****A/N: If you would like photos , drop a review or send me an e-mail (AIM - ravenofnevermore) and I'll send you the link. For some reason it doesn't like my link.****


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

Chapter 1

Brielle sighed wearily as she walked out of her classroom at Koontsville, looking for Erin, whom she had met through her cousins. _Another school year started._ She stopped at her locker to drop off her books when Erin ran up behind her, leaning against the lockers and breathing deeply.

"What's up with you?"

"We have to get out of here, before they show up."

"They?"

"There's this group of guys, a gang, they like to beat up on kids after school."

"That's horrible!"

"Yeah, well, I'd rather not be around when they show up." Erin pulled Brielle after her, a death grip on her arm. She shook her head at her friend and pulled on her arm.

"I can walk by myself, thank you very much." Finally pulling free from Erin's hold, she stopped and pulled her backpack up on her shoulder as Erin let out an exasperated sigh but stayed with her friend. They replayed the day's events to each other as they walked towards the front doors, Brielle pausing as Erin came to a stop in front of her. Glancing out the doors, she saw a group of boys standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Um, can we go back inside? I forgot my homework."

"Oh, for the love of God, come on!" Brielle grabbed Erin's arms and pulled her down the steps, holding her head high and not making eye contact with any of guys.

"Hey, girls, how was school?"

"Um…"

"Erin, don't. Just follow me." She pulled her friend's arm and refused to look at the group.

"Wait up!" Brielle had to stop to keep from running into the guy in front of her.

"What?"

"You're new here, aren't you? I've never seen you before." Brielle pushed Erin back towards the school instinctively and kept a wary eye on the guy in front of her. He looked at her as a cheetah would watch its soon-to-be helpless prey.

"Sorry to disappoint the welcoming committee, but I already had the tour. Thanks." She pushed forcefully through the group, knocking one guy back a step.

"That's not very nice," he told her, grabbing onto her upper arm. Brielle winced, knowing there would be a bruise later, as she turned around. The guy raised his hand and connected with her mouth, drawing blood. Lifting a hand gingerly to her lips, she felt the blood and turned to face the group.

"You know why you should never hit a girl?" She kicked her knee up into his stomach then, when he doubled over in pain, elbowed him in the nose. "We'll hit back. Harder."

Turning around in a circle, she looked to see if anyone would come at her and as her eyes rested on the person off to her side, she froze.

Instead of rushing forward to help his friend, Leland stood still, his eyes on Brielle. He tried to tell her, without words, that he had no part in what had happened, that he hadn't wanted this.

Brielle's face hardened and she spun around, stalking away from the school and down the street. She couldn't believe Leland never told her that he was in a gang. She'd trusted him, opened up to him in ways she'd never done before. He knew her secrets, her deepest fears. After spending a month together, getting to know each other, he'd never mentioned anything to her.

Erin ran after her friend quickly, not wanting to be the one the boys took their anger out on. She saw the way Brielle had looked at one of the boys, almost like she knew him. He hadn't moved to help his friend, just stood there looking at Brielle, almost pleading with her. They couldn't possibly know each other, could they?

"Bri, wait up!" Brielle didn't look back, but she did slow down slightly. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"Don't," Erin told her, glaring slightly, "even try that. You know."

"Leland and I live next door to each other."

"So, that's where you've been hiding out!"

"Anyway, he never once mentioned anything about a gang." Erin could see that she was really hurt and put a comforting arm around her.

"Maybe he didn't want to disappoint you, or hurt you."

"Well, he did." Brielle pulled away and walked to the river near her house where she knew she could be alone for a while. _The same spot Leland showed me when we first met._ Tears formed in her eyes as she climbed the large rock and lay back but she refused to let them out.

"Bri?" She closed her eyes and sat up, turning her back to the river.

"What?"

"Come on, just let me explain."

"Fine." Leland sighed and crawled up behind her; this was not going to be easy.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize it would bother you so much."

"It did."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't tell you because…" he broke off, not wanting to continue. She turned to face him, and when he saw the hurt in her eyes, it hit him. Hard.

"Well?"

"I thought that if you knew you wouldn't want to hang out anymore."

"That's not enough to chase me away, Leland. If anything, it makes me want to stay and help."

"Help me how?"

"You have no idea what you're doing to yourself with all these drugs."

"So? That's my problem and what I do is none of your business," he told her, turning away.

"Leland, you made it my business the day you came over," Brielle snapped. "I realize where you've been throughout the summer, every time I had to watch your sister/brother when Duane Lee wasn't around."

"Why do you care?"

"You're my friend, that's why. If you want to be an arrogant bastard, fine. I want no part in it." She jumped off the rock and walked away, not stopping when Leland called after her. She took off in a run after she crossed the street, the tears now threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

Turning up an alley, she took out her key ring and picked up the one she was looking for. Brielle held her head high as she walked down the backside of Bail Bonds Alley. Checking the back door on one building, she took a deep breath before unlocking the door and letting herself in. As expected, no one was in the main room even though there was a light on in the side room. She walked over to the office and curled up in a chair, closing her eyes and letting herself relax.

A while later, she heard the back door open and she stretched in the chair before exiting the office. Duane and Tim were talking to their latest captive so she stayed near the office door, waiting for them to finish. Tim noticed her first and motioned her over. Brielle obeyed, walking timidly over to the couch where he sat. As she sat down, a uniformed officer entered from the front door and Duane moved to meet him.

"What happened?" Tim asked her gently, not wanting to draw the officer's attention.

"Some guy at school hit me. It's okay, though. I gave him a bloody nose before he could do it again." Tim smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"There's my girl. Do you want something cold for your lip?" Brielle nodded and Tim went to the fridge to see what he could find.

"Okay there, Brielle?" She nodded at Duane as Tim handed her a can of soda, then started to clean the blood from her face. She sat still as he washed away the blood, and then put the cold can to her lips. "Who was it?"

"I don't know, but you can ask your son."

"It was someone Leland knew?" She nodded again, looking up when Duane sighed.

"I don't think he wanted it to happen. I can't believe he never told me he was in a gang."

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way. I've been trying to get him out of that gang for a while. He just won't do anything." Brielle was silent, thinking over the little signs she had seen over the past month and not understood what they meant, until now.

The tears that had been threatening to spill finally made their way slowly down her cheeks. Duane knelt down in front of her and pulled her to him, letting her cry on his shoulder as Tim rubbed her back and whispered words of comfort. Brielle held on tightly to Duane, grateful for what they both did for her. Even after her tears had dried, they insisted she stay so they could watch over her. Leland had brought her down to his dad's office a few days after they had met, and she instantly became attached to Duane and Tim. Smiling as she listened to them talking, she closed her eyes and let herself sleep.

********A/N: If you would like photos , drop a review or send me an e-mail (AIM - ravenofnevermore) and I'll send you the link. For some reason it doesn't like my link.****


	3. Chapter 2

****

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

**Chapter 2**

Brielle sat on her front porch, her attention focused on the book she was reading. Leaning up against a post while sitting on the rail, she was unconsciously swinging her right leg back and forth. She was startled when she felt something hit her ankle and, when she looked down, saw her cat crouched in the bushes. Picking up the calico tom and placing him on her lap, she settled back down to continue reading, not even noticing the group of boys standing across the street.

It had been two years since Brielle's run-on with Leland's gang. She tried everything to get Leland out of that scene and he had backed out, if only slightly. She still wasn't on good terms with his friends, but they left her alone, for the most part.

Leland sat on the curb, smoking, as he watched Brielle reading and petting the cat. After she learned about the gang, she had ignored him completely for a week before she talked to him again. Even if she was less than pleasant at times, even bitchy, he was glad that she at least said _something_. In the past year, she'd helped him with his problems, and even if he wasn't completely cured, he was more than thankful.

"Man, what do you see in her?"

"Yeah, she's such a bitch about things."

"Watch it," Leland warned Jeff, who held up his hands in defeat. "She's just so unlike anyone else."

"We've noticed."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Kyle shook his head, glancing across the street before he continued.

"That you like her."

"I don't like her. She's just a friend." His friends shook their heads, knowing hat he didn't even believe his own words.

"What about telling her you're leaving for the other side of the country?" Leland could only shake his head; even he didn't know how to tell her he was moving to Hawai'i in a few weeks. Like with the issue of him being in a gang, she would hate him for not telling her right away.

"You're WHAT?" Leland winced, nodding at her. They were sitting on his front porch, a few weeks into summer vacation. Looking over to gauge Brielle's reaction, he saw her staring straight ahead, unmoving, not really looking at anything.

"I'm sorry, Bri. Believe me; this isn't easy for me either."

"Oh, heaven forbid you won't have your daily dose of drugs and alcohol."

"That's not what I meant." He turned to look at her, wanting to make her understand exactly why this was so hard for him.

"Why?" she managed to say, a shuddering sigh escaping her. "Why Hawai'i?"

"I don't know." Leland put an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "Do you know what the hardest part of all this will be?"

"What?" she asked, hanging an arm around his shoulders.

"I won't have my best friend to yell at me when I mess up." Brielle looked at him, studying his warm brown eyes. He smiled at her inquiring gaze and kissed the top of her head lightly. She sighed, resting her head against Leland's shoulder and watched the cars going down the road.

"When do you leave?" He winced again, hoping this question hadn't come up.

"Tomorrow night."

"WHAT?" She jumped up, pushing his hand away when he reached for her. "Were you just going to wait 'til the last minute to say good-bye? Or not say it at all?"

"Brielle, come on, don't."

"Just… leave me alone, okay?" She backed away from him before running to her house.

Leland hung his head, frustrated. He should have known she would react like she did, and he didn't blame her. He hadn't told her partly because he didn't want her to be upset when they were together the last few days. Despite how hectic his day would be tomorrow, he promised himself he would go to see her, even if she didn't want to see him. He imagined Mr. Johnson's reaction to his good-bye with Brielle, laughing to himself as he walked into his house.

****A/N: If you would like photos , drop a review or send me an e-mail (AIM - ravenofnevermore) and I'll send you the link. For some reason it doesn't like my link.****


	4. Chapter 3

****

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

**Chapter 3**

Leland gave a deep sigh as he shook of the rain from his body under the cover of his garage. The rain had started around noon, rolling in heavily on dark gray clouds and it had yet to let up. All of their belongings were packed up and ready for the move, but Leland wasn't ready to leave.

He had been continuously looking up, expecting to see Brielle but she was never there. He was disappointed that she wasn't even outside, waving, when he had a break. He didn't even know where she was right now, if she was even home.

Duane Lee watched his younger brother as they stood in the shelter of the garage and he felt for his sibling. Brielle had changed Leland so much and they had created a special relationship and they needed each other. Walking up behind Leland, he heard his brother sigh and knew he missed Brielle.

"Go see her."

"What?" Duane Lee gave him a 'you know what I mean' look as his brother sighed. "She doesn't want to see me."

"She does, though, Leland. She told me yesterday she didn't want to see you go."

"Really?"

"Bri would kill me if I made something like that up, and you know it." Leland smiled; knowing Brielle probably could, and would, beat up Duane Lee. He ran out of the garage and over to Brielle's house, knocking politely on the door. Mr. Johnson opened the door and, not surprisingly, wasn't thrilled to see him.

"Hi, Mr. Johnson, is Brielle here?"

"No, she's been gone all day." Leland walked away, confused, and wondered where Brielle was hiding. He shrugged the hood of his sweatshirt up over his head and looked out on the street when a car pulled up.

"Chapman, come on!" He ran up to Jeff's car and got in, looking over the seat at his friend.

"What?"

"Brielle's at the park." Leland nodded and Jeff took off for the nearby park.

Jeff dropped him off in the parking lot before he left and Leland looked around for Brielle. He finally saw movement on the swing set and walked towards her. Her back faced him as she lightly pushed herself, swinging slowly back and forth.

He felt relieved that he had found her but also a pang of guilt for hurting her. He was able to walk up behind her without her noticing and when she swung back towards him, he gently wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"It doesn't matter," Leland told her, hugging her to him when she jumped off the swing. "You're soaked, and freezing!" He felt her shivering and held her tighter, pressing her close to his body.

"I'm fine," she insisted, though she snuggled closer in his arms. Leland pulled Brielle towards the small gazebo, trying to keep as much of her covered as he could. He tugged off her soaked sweatshirt and, after removing his larger sweatshirt, held her against him again, warming her with his body heat.

"What were you thinking? You're going to make yourself sick!" Brielle nestled her head in the crook of his neck and, sighing, he began smoothing her wet hair.

"I'm sorry." He barely heard her whisper, and he held her tighter.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to see it as our final hours together."

"And now we're down to our final moments." He instinctively tightened his arms around her, not wanting to let her go.

"I didn't want this for you. I didn't mean to drag you in."

"It was my decision; none of it was your fault." Leland closed his eyes, running through all the good times he'd had with her. He wasn't sure how long they sat on the bench, Brielle curled up in his lap and her head resting against his chest, but when he heard a car horn, he knew it wasn't long enough.

Brielle sat up slowly, her forest green eyes locked on his dark brown ones. Silently, she stood up and reached for her soaked shirt but Leland stopped her.

"That will make the chills worse." He handed her his sweatshirt, a slight smile coming to his face as she almost drowned in the large shirt. Leland pulled her to him and walked out from the shelter of the gazebo into the rain.

Duane's car sat in the parking lot and Brielle waved weakly; she had said her good-byes to the rest of his family the day before. Leland stopped a few feet from the parking lot and looked down at his best friend.

"Don't do anything that will make me cry, got it?" she told him, a smile on her face through he could see the tears forming. He laughed lightly and hugged her, memorizing the way she fit in his arms.

"I'd never do that, you'd kill me afterwards." Brielle pulled back gently as she laughed and Leland dreaded this moment.

"Don't forget me."

"I won't." She began to back away, resisting the temptation to hold him forever. Acting on an impulse he grabbed her and pulled her towards him, kissing her gently. Brielle threw her arms around him and when he broke the kiss she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I told you not to make me cry!"

"I love you, Bri."

"I love you, too." Leland set her down gently, wiping a tear from her cheek and kissed her once more before walking to the car.

Brielle watched the car drive away before she began to walk home, each step like another part of her world falling apart. She wiped her tears and hugged Leland's too-big sweatshirt closer to her for warmth. Her once solid foundation was broken; the people she could always count on to catch her when she fell were out of her life, possibly forever.

****A/N: If you would like photos , drop a review or send me an e-mail (AIM - ravenofnevermore) and I'll send you the link. For some reason it doesn't like my link.****


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, baby, we're home!" Brielle sat back on her heels, brushing away a piece of hair as she looked up at the group of four guys that walked in the front door.

"How was your day?" she asked, stretching out her arms as they walked towards the living room.

"Fine, but damn, woman, put some clothes on." She scowled at Kyle and threw her t-shirt at him.

"Don't do that," Jeff said, walking up behind her and tugging on her ponytail. Brielle swatted his hand away and returned to the box in front of her.

After Brielle's accident, Matt, Ryan, Kyle and Jeff decided that she wasn't safe in Colorado anymore. As soon as she recovered, the boys packed up their things and moved to Oahu, Hawai'i, where they bought a large apartment with enough room for the five of them. Brielle already had connections in Hawai'i, as her uncle worked at the Honolulu Police Department, which was one of the reasons the boys decided on Hawai'i. Another was that they knew the perfect place where Brielle could work and be watched.

"So, Bri, how was your day?" Matt asked, sitting down on the couch and watching as Brielle put new dishes away in the kitchen.

"Ugh! I don't understand how shopping for new dishes can be so difficult! Who cares if you can't find the same design your kitchen's decorated with, just get plain ones!" She shot the guys a dirty look over her shoulder when they laughed at her. Shaking her head, she returned to organizing the kitchen. She knew their answer would be something along the lines of 'only you, Bri', so she didn't even listen when Ryan said something to her.

"Earth to Bri… pay attention!"

"Make me," she replied, not even looking back at them.

"Don't tempt me," Ryan snapped back.

"Oh, please. Haven't you learned anything? Intimidation doesn't work on me." Brielle didn't need to turn around to know he was standing behind her. Since she had met the boys back in school in Colorado, nothing had changed between them. They still saw her as a bitchy tomboy and she still hated them for ganging up on her throughout school. Even through all this, they had formed a love-hate relationship, and it worked well for them, usually.

"Just listen, then. Is that too much to ask?" Sighing, she turned around, crossing her arms and leaning her back against the counter.

"Oh, come on, you are not fair sometimes." Brielle glanced down at her sports bra and tight jogging pants before she shrugged.

"Keep it away, Kyle. Not much I can do for your little friend."

"Actually…"

"You know what, smartass?" She flipped him off as they laughed at her, and she turned around to go back to work.

"Ah, ah, we're not done yet."

"Make it worth my time, you got 30 seconds."

"We got a job for you." This got her attention right away but she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing that.

"15 seconds."

"9 o'clock tomorrow, Da Kine Bail Bonds." This time she did turn around, just to make sure she had heard correctly.

"Bail bonds?"

"Yeah, your uncle suggested we get you in that." Brielle turned back to her work, thinking over what they had said. She knew what bondsman did through her uncle and, truthfully, she had never even thought about trying it.

"Who am I supposed to talk to?"

"Beth is her name."

"Do I have an address or phone number?"

"I'll drop you off before I go to work tomorrow, how's that?"

"Very comforting, Matt. Very comforting."

"Or you could walk."

"Nothing wrong with a little exercise."

The boys shook their heads at her sarcastic reply. They still couldn't understand how they had been talked into watching over Brielle. She seemed small and delicate but she was not someone you wanted to mess with; there was a lot of muscle and will power packed into her 5'4 frame.

"You wanna go out tonight? We'll get dinner, so you don't have to cook."

"Like I'd cook for ya'll anyway, but sure, I'll go." Had Brielle turned around, she would have seen the triumphant look exchanged between the boys. There was a reason they wanted to go out to the club, but no need to let Brielle in on the secret, since it was aimed at her anyway. If she knew what they were planning, she'd kill them, or do worse, and they were not keen on finding out what else she could do.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Leland took a sip of his Corona and turned his attention back to the conversation next to him. Richie and Duane Lee had been talking for most of the night about the bounty they had just finished. It was a hard one, the jumper was a notorious hider and, after Tim kicked down the door, took off running, just like they had predicted. _Stressful is defiantly a good way to describe today,_ he thought, taking another sip of his drink.

His eyes once again fell on the girl who was dancing out on the floor. She had been dancing when Leland walked in the club, and she had only stopped to grab drinks from the bar. She had on a tight pair of black jeans and a dark red, one shouldered tank top. Her long dark brown hair was curled, nicely complimenting her lightly tanned skin. She seemed as if she had been dancing for a while, her body swaying naturally and seductively to the music.

"Leland, you all there, brah?" He snapped his eyes from the girl to Richie, who was trying, unsuccessfully, to hold in his laughter.

"What?" he asked, irritated. Duane Lee held back his laughter, but his smiled ticked Leland off even more.

"Go ask her if you can dance with her. Hell, maybe you'll even get laid."

"Screw you guys," Leland said as Duane Lee and Richie, unable to contain themselves any longer, burst out in laughter.

He stood up from the table and walked to the bar to get another drink. Looking at his empty bottle, he debated whether or not he really wanted another one. If he did get to dance with the girl, he wanted to at least remember her name. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked out at the dance floor for the girl but he was disappointed to see that she was no longer there. He placed his bottle on the counter to signal for another one and as he reached back for his wallet, the bartender handed him a fresh Corona.

"On the lady there." Leland looked up to see where the bartender was pointing and saw the brunette sitting a few seats down, taking a sip of her drink and looking at the TV. With a slight smile, Leland took his drink and casually made his way over to her, where he sat in an empty seat next to her. She didn't even glance at him but a small smile pulled at her lips.

"Thanks," he said, motioning to his drink before he took a sip.

"No problem."

"Do you make a habit out of buying strange men drinks?"

"Nope, but I thought I could start with you." She turned to look at him with a smile before motioning towards his table. "Brothers?"

"Only the big guy. The other one's a friend. Both annoying as hell, though."

"Yeah? Join the club," she said, nodding towards a table in the corner where four guys were sitting.

"Your brothers?"

"Those guys? Hell no, and thank God." They sat in silence for a while, sipping from their drinks. The girl finished hers before Leland and, after setting her glass on the counter, she stood to leave.

"You going?"

"Just going out to dance. Why?"

"Mind if I join you?" She smiled and shook her head, waiting for him to finish his drink. Leland took one last sip from the bottle and stood, following her out to the dance floor.

"Do you go dancing often?"

"No. Actually, I'm not that good of a dancer."

"Just wanted a chance with me?" When he nodded, she let out a gentle laugh. "I'll teach you. Just follow me. Maybe we can make your buddies jealous," she whispered in his ear before pulling away slightly. Leland knew she was leading him to a spot where they could clearly be seen by Duane Lee and Richie. He watched as she slowly started to move, finding the beat and then motioning for him to follow her lead.

It didn't take long for Leland to figure out how she was dancing and he followed her smoothly. He sensed she could do so much more than what she was doing but she kept it easy for him. The longer they danced together, the more confident he became. As an upbeat song began, the girl began dancing faster, her hips following a routine she knew by heart.

Leland put his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him, feeling her lean body moving against his. A soft noise escaped her lips, he couldn't tell exactly what it was, and she raised an arm to wrap around his neck. He let his hands slide slowly down to the top of her low rise jeans, caressing the skin revealed by the top. She leaned her head back to rest against his shoulders, an audible moan escaping her as she enjoyed the feel of his gentle touch.

Not able to resist, Leland leaned forward and kissed the side of her neck. He heard her gasp and smiled against her skin at her reaction. Still dancing, she turned around and pulled him after her, out of sight of his table and the table where her four friends were sitting. Leland smirked slightly and reached for her, placing his hands on her hips and moving closer until their bodies were touching. She leaned forward to kiss his cheek chastely, barely touching the corner of his mouth, and let her hand wander up and down his left arm, pushing lightly and creating goose bumps on his skin.

He let his lips move to her neck, kissing her, then drawing the tender skin into his mouth and biting gently, marking her. She arched her body into his, groaning, and pulled closer for more contact. Leland ran his tongue over the mark, soothing her, and tasted the salt on her skin. Breathing in, he caught her light, intoxicating scent of jade and freesia.

Pulling back to look at her, he found that her face was flushed and her chest rose and fell in ragged breaths. His eyes fell on her lips, slightly parted, and felt the need to kiss them. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and touched his lips to hers, reveling at the feel of her reacting to him. Her soft, full lips parted willingly for him when he ran his tongue across her lower lip and he explored her warm mouth, the sensations sending shock waves throughout his body and he moaned into her mouth. Leland felt his need for her growing and as she continued to press against him, he deepened the kiss, letting his hands wander, respectively, around her body.

When she pulled away, Leland thought he had overstepped his boundaries, but the look on her face told him otherwise.

"My bodyguards," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Maybe I'll see you some other time?"

"Yeah. Thanks for humoring me, by the way."

"No problem. I'll see you later." She kissed him gently on his cheek before turning to walk towards her friends. Leland watched her go before he made his way over to his table, telling himself that he would have to remember to visit his dad more often. Richie and Duane Lee gave him a knowing smile when he sat back down, but he ignored them; he had just remembered he hadn't asked her for her name.

"That was awfully fast, brah."

"We didn't do anything, Duane Lee."

"After everything you two were doing out there? Come on, Leland, you really expect us to believe you?" He glared at Richie, which only got them to laugh at the look on his face.

"Let's go," he said, standing and grabbing his keys, "we have to leave early for Kona."


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

**Chapter 6**

Brielle checked her reflection in the rear-view mirror before getting out of her car. Thankfully, the guys had gotten her home before 3 o'clock and she'd had a decent night's sleep, so she was at least half awake for the interview. She opened the door to Da Kine and walked in, instantly feeling out of place. The two people sitting at the desks in front of her were in jeans and t-shirts, while she had on a pair of black dress pants and a dressy top.

"Hello, can I help you?" the man asked, watching her as she looked around the office.

"Yes, I'm looking for Beth Chapman, I have an interview today?"

"Beth!" the man yelled, knocking on the wall behind him.

"Send her in, Wesley." Wesley motioned for her to enter the office, and she walked towards the door.

**Beth's POV**

"Mrs. Chapman?" I looked up from the paperwork I was doing to see a delicate-looking brunette standing in the doorway.

"You must be Brielle. Come on, sistah, have a seat." I shook Brielle's hand as she sat down across from me, glancing around quickly at the pictures up on my wall as she did so. I smiled to myself, wondering how she had even gotten this interview in the first place; she didn't seem like someone who could take a physical and mental beating. "I'm going to get right to the point. What qualifications do you have for this job?"

"Honestly, I've never really done much in the bonds area, unless you want to count helping out my friend's dad in the office back in the day. Otherwise, most of my training comes from my uncle and father, who are both police officers. I'm a fast learner, and I already know how to work with the legal papers." I nodded and wrote a few quick notes down on a Sticky-note. I liked her already; she was honest and cut all the crap. I wondered how exactly she had gotten into this business, her body structure looked frail but she was adamant about getting this job.

"When could you start?" I asked, looking up from my papers.

"As soon as you need me."

"Any other jobs?"

"Other than playing mom to a few of my friends, nope."

"Beth, I need to talk to you."

"Duane, I'm in an interview!" I snapped, shooing him out of the office. I noticed Brielle watching Duane with this look on her face like she had seen him before, but couldn't quite place his face. Thinking back to what Leland and Duane Lee told me about one of their childhood friends, I wondered if maybe this girl sitting in front of me was her. Duane looked towards the girl, and I could see him thinking something over in his head.

"Hi, honey, how's it?"

"Good, thanks."

"Duane…" I warned, figuring out where this conversation was going.

"Let's take her out, see how she does."

"You can't do that, what if she gets hurt?"

"What kind of training does she have?"

"Her uncle and father are cops, but you're not taking her out with the guys on a bounty!"

"She'll have to learn sooner or later. Let's see how she gets along with the others, okay?"

"Duane Lee Chapman, you are not taking Brielle out on a bounty, do you hear me?"

"Fine, Beth." Brielle slowly stood up and I could see her working through everything in her head before she spoke.

"Uncle Duane?" This really got my attention and everything suddenly made sense.

"I thought that was you, Bri." He opened his arms, hugging her tightly, a warm smile on his face.

"I can't believe it's you! After you left, I didn't think I would ever see you again!"

"I know, sweetheart, I'm sorry." Duane pulled back slightly, one arm still around Brielle and turned to me, a pleading look on his face. This was his way of saying 'mommy, can I keep it?' and I smiled at them.

"So, this is your Brielle. I've heard so much about you." I opened my arms and she smiled in relief as I hugged her.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to see." Duane pulled Brielle after him towards the other office and I followed quietly, wanting to see Duane Lee's reaction to her.

"No way!" Brielle let out a laugh and threw her arms around Duane Lee when he stood up. "How did you find us?"

"I just moved from Colorado a few weeks ago. I guess my uncle suggested to one of the boys I come here," she told him, moving to hug Tim.

"Look at you! You're not a baby girl anymore, huh?"

"Oh, Tim, I'll always be your baby girl!"

"How have you been, Bri? Man, the last time I saw you was…"

"Too long?" she offered and Duane Lee nodded, sitting down on the couch with her. I could see the gears starting to turn in his head, and I knew he was somewhat thinking along the same lines that I was.

"What brought you down here? You seemed to be doing fine."

"Well, I was having some problems and the boys decided I should leave." Ah. She had been having problems with the local Colorado gangs because of her connection with Leland.

"Those boys that came in yesterday?" I asked, wondering if they were the ones she was having problems with, or the ones that had moved her down here.

"What boys? Are they treating you right?" I rolled my eyes at Duane as Brielle laughed at his reaction; he had been very protective of her, especially after she started having trouble with the gangs, and he often voiced his concerns to me about her after moving here.

"I guess. Then again, it is Matt, Ryan, Kyle and Jeff."

"What? How did that happen?"

"I don't know. They softened up a bit after you left, and after they saved me, sort of became my bodyguards," Brielle replied, shrugging it off and not really thinking anything of it. The names I had heard before, Leland had mentioned them and I heard him talking on the phone to them a few times. I wonder what they saved her from though…

**Duane Lee's POV**

Everything suddenly clicked in my head when I heard that. Kyle, Jeff, Ryan and Matt had been Leland's best friends; he must have asked them to watch over Brielle once we left. Last night was no coincidence that the girl Leland had been dancing with looked like Brielle; it was Brielle, and the four guys she had been with had to be Kyle, Jeff, Matt and Ryan. Something bad must have happened that caused them to move Brielle down here so close to us and far away from Colorado, somewhere where they knew eyes would be on her 24-7.

"She's hired. It'll be nice having another strong woman on the team." I watched as Brielle hugged Beth, and could tell something had changed. She felt cautious, more untrusting, her bright eyes masking a pain she didn't want to show. Something was definitely different, and wrong, about her and I knew the one thing that could heal that pain.

****A/N: If you would like photos , drop a review or send me an e-mail (AIM - ravenofnevermore) and I'll send you the link. For some reason it doesn't like me trying to post the link here.****


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

**Chapter 7**

"Bri, that was pretty damn amazing. Where did you learn that?"

"Do you know who I grew up with? Oh, ow!" Duane Lee laughed at her as she gingerly sat down in the passenger side of his car.

They had just finished her first bounty, their fugitive a notorious runner. Brielle had been posted on the right side of the back of the house, Duane Lee on the left. His dad and Tim had gone into the house and the guy booked it, straight towards Brielle. He thought she couldn't stop him, but she jumped right in his path, mace locked and loaded. He ran right into her, sending both of them to the ground hard. Before the guy could run off, she maced him and took him out by the knees then knelt next to him, holding his arms behind his back.

"You did good, though; saved us a lot of money."

"Yeah, try telling that to my ass." The crash landing more than likely bruised her backside.

"Can't, Teresa would kill me. Hey!" He looked accusingly at Brielle when she smacked him, and she burst out in laughter.

"Keep your eyes on the road." Duane Lee shook his head, a smile on his face, before reaching for his phone as they pulled up to his apartment.

"Hey, Richie." Brielle took his keys and ran to the door, opening it for him before going back to his car and grabbing her duffel bags.

Seeing that Duane Lee was still on the phone, she set her bags down by the door and walked out to the lanai. The sun was setting on the horizon, casting an orange glow over the city. As she leaned up against the railing, Duane Lee soon walked out and stood next to her, his back against the railing.

"This is amazing. I can't believe I never thought about moving here."

"Glad you like it." She saw him frown and she turned to face him.

"What?" He reached forward, moving her hair away from her neck.

"What's this?"

"What's what?" Brielle asked, through she knew perfectly well what he was talking about.

"Bri…"

"My God, you're like a jealous boyfriend!" she told him, moving towards the door and sighing when he barred the way.

"Who did you get that from? Was it one of the guys? Did they force you?"

"This isn't 20 questions, Duane Lee." He glared at her and she finally relented. "None of your business, no and no."

"At least tell me when and where."

"At a club, four days ago." She knew he still wanted to know more but seemed content that she wasn't hurt and nobody had forced themselves on her. She turned to look back at the sun as it disappeared on the horizon, trying to remember that night.

She'd had much more than her usual two glasses, and because it was drawn out drinking, she'd seemed sober at the time but now her memories were fuzzy. She couldn't remember a lot, except the guy she had been dancing with had been handsome, well-built, had long hair and tattoos, which could be about half the population. Suddenly, for no apparent reason, tears began to spill onto her cheeks.

"Brielle, what's wrong?" Duane Lee moved over to her, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight. He heard the door open and looked up as his wife walked in, then backed out quietly. He thanked her in his head for being so understanding about him allowing Brielle to live with him while Kyle, Jeff, Matt and Ryan were gone.

"I'm sorry. Everything just kind of hit me at once. When I saw you guys again…"

"It's okay, Bri. We're here now; I'm not going to leave you." She dried her tears as he kissed the top of her head, smiling at him.

"Thanks. Hey, did I hear the door? Are they here?"

"Yeah. If you want, I can…"

"No, I'll go wash up real quick and be right out." She jumped up and ran for the bathroom, listening as Teresa entered with the kids. The cold water woke her up and after she dried her face she walked cautiously out to the living room.

"Here she is. Guys, this is my friend Brielle Johnson. Bri, this is my wife, Teresa, and my kids, Jodi and Dylan." Brielle said hi and shook Teresa's hand.

"I think I remember you from school. You hung out with Erin all the time, right?" Teresa asked, seeing that Brielle was a bit out of her element.

"Hey kids, go play on the Playstation. Just don't break anything because your uncle will kill me." Duane Lee watched the kids as they ran to the TV before turning back to Teresa and Brielle.

The girls had moved to the kitchen where they were drinking soda and talking as if they had known each other forever. Duane Lee sighed in relief and got a soda out of the refrigerator. He was glad Brielle had a few people to turn to for help when she needed it; and she would definitely need it in a week.

****A/N: If you would like photos , drop a review or send me an e-mail (AIM - ravenofnevermore) and I'll send you the link. For some reason it doesn't like me trying to post the link here.****


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

**Chapter 8**

**Leland's POV**

I couldn't understand why I had to come back to Oahu to help my dad. I mean, I was just there two weeks ago and the day after I left Duane Lee called me up. At first I thought he was just trying to pull something on me, but after I talked to my dad I didn't know what to think. He sounded convincing, but I had this gut feeling that they were planning something to get back at me. That's the thing with us Chapmans: you never mess with us because you can never tell when we're planning something.

It was fairly early when I landed at the airport, and Duane Lee was there to pick me up, saying Dad and Beth had some stuff to take care of before they came down. I climbed in the car with my brother, watching him for some sign that I was in for something. I got nothing from him, though, and I started to relax. A few blocks from the office he got a call from my dad saying he needed one of us there at the house and one in the office. Duane Lee volunteered to run out to the house, which added to my suspicions that something was up.

I got out in the parking lot, watching every shadow and waiting for someone to jump out at me. When no one did, it really threw me so I walked towards the back door and then I noticed the girl standing there. I didn't recognize her at first, so I walked up to see what she was doing. There were a few large Tupperware containers in her hands, and she was trying to balance them as she tried to unlock the door.

"Here," I said, moving forward and taking out my keys to unlock the door, "I got it."

"Thanks," she replied, glancing up at me and my attention focused on her. This was the girl I had been dancing with last time I was here. I followed her into the office, now completely convinced that something was wrong with this picture. I mean seriously: here was this beautiful girl standing in the office, which was, oddly enough, empty, and wearing a tight pair of jeans, a thin white tank top and she had half her hair pulled back with a clip. I moved to sit on the couch and watched as she set the Tupperware on a table then moved around the office like she'd been here before.

"Well, I had been hoping to see you again but I didn't think it would be here." She looked up at me, a startled look on her face.

"Sorry?"

"You don't remember dancing with me at the club a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, I do. I was pretty out of it, though." She sat on the couch next to me, leaning back comfortably against the sofa, only inches from me.

"You didn't seem drunk."

"I may not have seemed like it, but trust me, I was. I usually don't do that, not who I am. I barely remember everything." I studied her carefully, trying to find some sort of hint that she was part of some joke the guys were playing on me. It was just too weird that she was here. "I never got your name."

I looked at her and was suddenly drawn to her eyes: they were the deepest shade of green that I'd ever seen. Even as I thought that, I had this strange feeling that I knew her, something about her got me thinking. Her eyes just seemed so familiar, along with the feeling of wanting to protect her. Before I could respond, the back door opened and in walked my family. Perfect timing as usual; just as I wanted to get closer to her, in more ways than one.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey, Duane Lee." Okay, as if my brother calling another woman 'babe' wasn't bad enough, she got up and hugged him, the informality between them telling me they were close. Great, so my brother knows this beautiful, and still nameless, girl better than I do. I had a feeling that the surprises were just beginning.

"You were up early this morning and the house smelled great. What were you doing?" Oh, come on! She lives with him, too? Did I completely miss something last week? Like, a divorce? Duane Lee saw the look on my face and just smiled as his arm slid around her to hold her close to him.

"Hey guys! I brought ya'll breakfast, and it was a surprise, that's why I didn't tell you," she said, aiming the last part at my brother. He immediately bolted for the containers as my dad, Beth and Tim moved to thank her.

"You're amazing, baby girl," Tim said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead.

"No problem. Um, you might want to hurry," she added, laughing as she watched Duane Lee practically drooling over the food. I froze, thinking about what Tim had said. The only other person he would call 'baby girl' was…

"Bri, do you want to hunt today? We have Leland here, so if…" My dad broke off and the room went silent as I looked at the girl in complete shock. There was no way that the girl in front of me was the same girl I used to know. No way that was Bri…was there?


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

**Chapter 9**

"Brielle?"

"No freakin' way!" Brielle smiled and moved around the table, falling gladly into Leland's open arms. He held her tight, amazed that this was happening. A few years after moving Leland realized that he would probably never see her again and yet here she was, in his arms.

"Ow!" Leland yelped, loosening his hold on Brielle when she hit him. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for making me cry when you left," she said, an innocent smile on her face. He shook his head; she could get away with almost anything when she did that. _Almost_ anything, he wasn't going to let that one go just yet but he would wait until after work to deal with her.

"When did you move here?"

"About a month ago; the boys decided I wasn't safe anymore."

"The boys? Your cousins, right?"

"No, your old buddies from Colorado."

"So, they got over it."

"Got over what?" Brielle asked, crossing her arms and cocking an eye at him.

"Yeah, about that. I told them to keep an eye on you after I left."

"Gee, thanks. Just to add to my suffering they decided I should move in with them." Leland laughed at her as everyone sat down with a plate of food.

"They really took me seriously, huh?"

"Ya think?" she replied, sitting down next to him, tucking her legs underneath her.

"Who'd you find for today, Bri?" Duane asked, looking up at her from his spot across from her.

"Probably the hardest one I could pick up." Brielle stood and walked to the computer desk and picked up a file before walking back to Duane and handing him the file, taping a picture up on the white board.

"Let's get started. Read me the bio, Youngblood."

"Ken Rodriguez. 5'8", 230 pounds. Black hair, brown eyes. DOB: July 16, 1973."

"How old is he, Leland?"

"32."

"What are his charges?"

"UCPV, terroristic threatening in the first and second, arson, assault in the second and FTA." Duane and Tim looked at each other before glancing at Brielle, shaking their heads as they went back to the file.

"What? I was bored, and we're almost out of time on him." They continued to shake their heads; she was still the same after all these years.

After making a few phone calls to the cosigner, the mother and an ex-girlfriend, the team decided this guy was going to be hard to catch. The mother only knew a few places where he was likely to hang out or hide as he didn't talk to her all that often, the girlfriend wanted nothing to do with them because she had been threatened with her life and the cosigner hung up the phone immediately after answering. Brielle took all of it in stride, not too worried, but the guys became concerned for the girls' safety. Flipping through the file again, Brielle looked at addresses and names, trying to figure out where to start.

"I say check out the cosigner's house. He heard your voice and hung up; he's probably hiding Ken there."

"That's quite a way out of town, away from his usual hangouts," Tim pointed out as she dropped the file back on the table.

"I'd like a confirmation," Beth said, looking over at Brielle. "Though, she does have a knack for finding guys like this one."

"Fine," she sighed, pulling out her phone and opening the file to the cosigner's phone numbers.

"What are you doing?" Leland asked, reaching for her but she swatted his hand away, motioning for everyone to be quiet.

"Hi," Brielle said into her phone when the guy answered, using as sexy a voice she could muster, "my name's Candy, I'm looking for Ken. Yeah, we met a few nights ago at Jack-in-the-Box; he said he wanted to get together. No problem, just have him call me. Sure, hun, anytime you're up for something just give me a call. Thanks, love." Snapping her phone shut, she looked up at them triumphantly.

"Were you a dancer or something? That was pretty convincing," Duane Lee told her as everyone else nodded at his comment.

"Yeah, I used to dance. Still do, actually."

"You're a stripper!?"

"Oh! God, no!" she answered, looking at Duane Lee like he was crazy. "You guys really thought that I stripped?"

"I don't know, Bri. You defiantly got the body for it."

"Shut up, Leland," Brielle replied, trying to sound pissed but the slight blush on her face giving her away.

"Well, where did all of that come from? You must have practiced that before."

"I made it up as I went, you dork. You, too!" She leaned forward and slapped Duane Lee's knee after hitting Leland's arm. "Anyway, we should go; he didn't really buy it. Ken's 'sleeping' right now, and I have a feeling our guy's gonna find out I was lying."

"All right. Mount up, sounds like Brielle's on to something." Everyone scrambled for their things, pulling their gear on hastily before running outside to pray. "Lord, protect us today as we go after Ken. Watch us and help us take him out without a fight. Amen."

****A/N: If you would like photos , drop a review or send me an e-mail (AIM - ravenofnevermore) and I'll send you the link. For some reason it doesn't like me trying to post the link here.****


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

**Warning: Use of foul language (aka lots of swearing)**

**Chapter 10**

Leland rode with the girls in one car while Duane Lee, Tim and Duane piled into the other. Leland and Brielle talked a little, catching up a bit as they made their way to the cosigner's house. As they pulled up, the two cars parked a few houses up so not to be seen.

"Do you want me to go up there?"

"No, I want you to stay back with Beth. This guy's dangerous."

"I know he's dangerous, I picked him out!"

"Bri, come on. Sit back on this one."

"Don't try to tell me what to do, Leland."

"Brielle…"

"Stick me somewhere with Leland or Duane Lee, but I am not sitting out!" Duane was furious by this point but there was no way he could make her sit out now.

"Back of the house with Leland, but stay back!" Brielle grumbled and crossed her arms, but relented.

They moved silently up to the house and split off into their groups; Duane Lee, Leland and Brielle in the back, Duane and Tim to the front.

"There's only a door and a window back here," Leland whispered into his radio as the three of them took their positions.

"Send Duane Lee up, then." Leland and Brielle moved so they could get to either the window or the door at a moment's notice. She was anxious, feeling that something was going to happen. They could hear Duane and Tim yelling for the people inside to open the door from the front of the house.

"Break it down! Go!" There was a loud crash as the door was kicked down.

"Bri, Leland, watch the door."

"10-4." Leland glanced at Brielle, seeing her balancing on her feet, ready to go. He was hesitant to tell her to stay back; he didn't know how much experience she had at this. Before he could open his mouth, the back door was kicked open* and Ken came running out. Brielle took off immediately; pulling her mace can from the holster strapped on her leg.

"Stop right there, damn it! Freeze!" Ken paused and looked back when he heard the female voice, surprised. "Get on the damn ground! Right now!" she shouted, running to catch up.

"Get him, Leland! Don't let him touch her!" Leland didn't radio back his reply; he was concentrated on getting there to back her up.

He watched with a sickening feeling in his stomach as Brielle caught Ken, reaching out to grab his arm. In the blink of an eye, Ken spun around, pushing her arm away from him and spinning her around so he had her held against him, an arm around her neck.

"Easy, brah. Just let her go and I'll save you a few years," Leland said in as calm a voice he could muster, mace pointed at Ken as he slowly moved forward. Brielle continued to struggle against him, not giving up that easily; she was no damsel in distress.

"Let me go! Take your fucking hands off me! Right now, damn it!"

"Shut up, stupid bitch." He raised his free hand, using Brielle's mace can to hit her over the head. Leland tightened his grip on his mace, channeling his anger and concern as he watched Brielle's eyes lose focus for a moment.

"Come on, brah, let's talk this over…"

"I ain't talking to anyone. This your bitch? She's nice, I like her."

"Don't fucking call me a bitch, you god damned mother fucker!" Brielle stomped down on his foot and jabbed her elbow into his stomach. When he didn't let go, she swung her head back, connecting hard with his forehead. He finally released her and sunk down to his knees, holding his head. Tim ran up from behind Leland to cuff Ken as Brielle stumbled forward.

"Good job, Bri," Tim said, standing up once the guy was cuffed. Brielle held a hand to her forehead, taking a step forward before falling. Leland caught her as she fell towards him, looking down at her anxiously.

"Bri? Brielle, are you okay?" Tim moved over hastily when he heard Leland, looking down at Brielle.

"Beth, bring the car up here; Brielle's hurt."

****A/N: If you would like photos , drop a review or send me an e-mail (AIM - ravenofnevermore) and I'll send you the link. For some reason it doesn't like me trying to post the link here.****


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

**Chapter 11**

Leland picked her up gently and walked back to the front of the house, trying hard not to move Brielle as he hurried out to the street where he waited for Beth to drive up.

"Bri? Bri, come on, say something."

"My head fucking hurts." He had to smile at her despite his concern.

"You're okay?"

"I feel dizzy and I have a horrible headache."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Like that time my dad found us sleeping together on the couch?" She smiled up at him as he blushed a deep shade of red. "No, I didn't lose my memory."

"She okay, Leland?" Beth asked, jumping out of the car and opening the back door for him.

"She's fine," he replied hurriedly, climbing inside the car as Beth smiled at his reaction.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! What's with all the questions?"

"You look like a radish." Brielle laughed at Leland as he pouted and went even a deeper shade of red, then winced and put a hand to her head.

"It's not funny, Bri."

"Actually, it is. You really are red." He scowled but once he sat down he pulled her across the seat so her head rested against his shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

"We're taking you to the hospital."

"For what?" she asked, trying to sit up. Leland wrapped an arm around her and held her against him.

"Sh, you'll make yourself sick."

"We just need to make sure you're okay," Beth told her, glancing at them in the rearview mirror. Brielle was comfortable in his arms, leaning her head back and sighing deeply.

"I gave you a scare, huh?" she asked quietly, sliding her hands down over his and lightly tracing his hand with her fingers.

"Yeah, you did. I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again." She pressed back against him as he tightened his arm around her, closing her eyes as he did so. "Bri?"

"I'm fine, Le." Tilting her head back, she smiled up at him when she heard the concern in his voice.

"How's she doing, Beth?" Beth glanced back at her and the two laughed lightly.

"I'm fine, Tim. Headache, but I'm good."

"You're sure?"

"Come on, guys. I'm talking to you, right?"

"I'm taking her in tomorrow. He won't get away with that." Beth told Tim over the radio, reassuring him that everything was okay.

"We'll be over as soon as we can."

Beth pulled up to the hospital and parked the car, hurrying to open the door for Leland. He jumped out and reached in to pull Brielle out but she pushed him away.

"I can walk by myself, thank you." He looked at her, not believing her words, and watched as she climbed out of the car, taking a few unsteady but confident steps. Leland shook his head and followed closely behind her, knowing if he forced her to let him carry her she would fight him the entire way. Beth looked at him pointedly but he shrugged, not wanting a fight. Suddenly, Brielle stumbled and he reached out, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I got it." She pushed him away, only making it a few steps before she stumbled again.

"Alright, that's it. Come on." He slipped an arm under hers and leaned down to pick her up.

"Leland!"

"Bri, you're hurt and you can't walk straight."

"I've had worse," she mumbled, crossing her arms but letting him carry her inside.

The doctor insisted Leland and Beth wait outside the room as he examined Brielle. Leland paced back and forth in the waiting room, agitated, as he waited for the doctor to come back out. When the doctor finally did emerge, after closing the door behind him, he walked solemnly up to them.

"Are you Ms. Johnson's immediate family?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, but I can only speak to her immediate family."

"That's my fiancé in there!" Leland blurted out, surprising himself a little as the words flew out of his mouth. "Her family lives in Colorado; we're all she has here."

"My apologies, then. She didn't mention anything about her fiancé." Beth suppressed a laugh as she followed the doctor into the room with Leland.

"Hey, baby. Are you okay?" he asked, taking her hand and leaning towards her. She opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing when he kissed her gently. "Just play along," he whispered before pulling away slightly.

"I'm fine, honey." She managed a smile as Leland sat next to her on the table, waiting for the doctor.

"Mr. Chapman, your fiancé told me she had been hit on the head with a can of mace then she hit the perpetrator's head with her own. Is this true?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, I'm not a counselor, but I suggest you see one."

"Excuse me?" Leland asked, trying to see where this was going.

"It wasn't Leland, for the love of God! I'm a bounty hunter, I can't release that information to you. That and it's none of your damn business!"

"She was hurt by the fugitive," Beth said, jumping up to calm Brielle and Leland down. "Can you please tell us if my future daughter-in-law is okay?"

"She has a minor concussion, nothing too serious," the doctor said, backing down. "She'll be dizzy for the better part of the day with a headache, but she should be fine. I'll just go have prescription written…"

"For what?"

"The dizziness and headaches."

"I don't need it. Thanks, doc." She jumped off the table, preparing to walk out of the room when she swayed on her feet.

"Careful, honey," Leland said, slipping an arm around her waist to steady her.

"You really should take…"

"Listen, there are a lot of things I should and shouldn't do. The dizziness will be gone to tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"And no serious side effects?"

"Right…"

"Then I'll take some aspirin when I get home and it'll be good." She pulled on Leland's arm, signaling him that she was ready.

"Thanks, doctor. If something's wrong, I'll give you a call." Beth opened the door, walking out before them and Brielle smiled when she saw Tim in the waiting room.

"Brielle! You're all right? Everything's okay?"

"Minor concussion, I'm a tad bit dizzy and I have a major headache." She pulled away from Leland and hugged Tim as he approached her.

"Go on home then, hun; we can manage without you for the rest of the day. You need your rest."

"But…"

"Go home." She pouted slightly as Leland moved forward and picked her up bridal style again.

"Come on, sweetheart," he said, bringing a smile to everyone's face, "let's get you home so you can rest."

"If you insist, darling. But what am I resting up for, work or our honeymoon?"

"Hey, he let us in there, didn't he?" Brielle smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around him instead of fighting him. Beth and Tim followed not far behind them, laughing at how they interacted with each other. The team, as well as the family, was finally complete.

****A/N: If you would like photos, drop a review or send me an e-mail (AIM - ravenofnevermore) and I'll send you the link. For some reason it doesn't like me trying to post the link here.****


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

**Chapter 12**

Leland held Brielle carefully as they got out of the car and walked into the office to get his things. Teesha and Wesley ran over to see how she was doing and as Leland gathered up a few files, Teesha sat next to her on the couch to talk. Finishing up, he motioned to Brielle that he was ready, and she said good-bye before walking towards him, leaning against him for support. She was tired and glad for his company. He was gentle with her, holding all his files in one hand so he could hold on to her with the other.

Leland opened the door on the passenger side of Beth's SUV, since he didn't have his truck, and helped her in, making sure she was comfortable before jumping in the driver's side and starting the SUV. The engine slowly hummed to life and he drove towards his apartment.

Brielle watched him quietly as he drove, still amazed that she had found him. His was face calm but his body betrayed him, showing her that he was agitated; his entire body was rigid, his shoulders tense, arms stiff and his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Are you okay, Leland? You look a little tense." He quickly glanced over at her and relaxed slightly.

"I'm fine," he told her, though he didn't believe his own words. He was nervous something would happen and he wouldn't be able to do anything for her. She shook her head, not believing him, and settled back against the seat, sighing deeply.

Pulling up to his apartment, he carefully parked the vehicle and ran to the passenger side to get Brielle. She reluctantly let Leland carry her up to the house and waited patiently as he unlocked the door and ushered her inside. She walked slowly towards the kitchen, searching for some aspirin as Leland followed her closely.

"I'm glad Teresa took the kids out today. I'm not sure I could handle Jodi and Dylan right now."

"Teresa's here? For how long?"

"They've been here for a week, and they're leaving in a few days," she replied, swallowing two tablets with a sip of water. Brielle moved to the couch, lying down so her head was against the arm rest. Leland sat on the floor next to her, brushing her hair back gently.

"We should call the guys; let them know you're hurt so they can take care of you."

"The guys are gone. I've been staying with Duane Lee for the past week."

"If you've been working for the past week, why did they need me back here?" he asked, everything his brother and dad had told him now not making any sense.

"They've been planning this," she said, thinking back to all the signs Duane Lee had let slip as Leland nodded in agreement.

"At least since you came here. I'm kind of glad they did, though." Brielle turned to look at him, smiling as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Me too."

"Remember that night when we were dancing?" He waited for her to nod before continuing. "Were you really going to meet me at the club?"

"Yeah, I was. I'm not that mean."

"Right. So, when you're better, wanna go dancing again?"

"With you, no. Do you have any idea how much crap I had to listen to from Duane Lee when he saw your little 'love bite'?" Leland shrugged, feigning indifference, but he smiled as he tried to contain his laughter. "It's not funny."

"Actually, it is." She tried to hit his shoulder but he caught her wrist, laughing when she scowled at him. "I'll have to ask my genius brother where I'm supposed to stay now that I'm here."

"Why? Oh, I'm in your room, aren't I?"

"We'll worry about that later. Try to rest, I'm gonna go clean up." She nodded and settled back, closing her eyes as Leland went down the hall to the bathroom.

Duane Lee jumped out of his car as soon as it was parked and ran up to the door, throwing it open impatiently, his dad, Beth and Tim right on his heels. When he'd heard Tim say over the radio that Brielle was hurt, he instantly felt guilty for not being there for her. In the time that she'd lived with him, he had come to respect her strength and ability to protect herself but she had an almost child-like innocence and he felt as if he needed to protect her. She was the little sister he never had growing up. His concern washed away, though, when he saw her sitting on the kitchen counter, soda in hand, laughing with Leland who was leaning against the counter across from her.

"Hey, guys!"

"Bri, you're okay!" He pulled her off the counter and hugged her to him tightly, causing her to laugh.

"I was okay, but now I can't breathe." Duane Lee set her down gently and she moved past him to hug his dad.

"How are you feeling, honey? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Minor concussion. Don't even think about trying to get me to take off work."

"I won't try right now," Duane said, a slight smile on his face.

"So, how long were you planning this?" she asked, pushing herself back onto the counter.

"Planning what?"

"Me being here with Bri," Leland said, walking around the counter to stand next to her, slipping an arm around her waist.

"We weren't planning anything."

"That's bull and you know it, Duane Lee."

"I'm serious, brah! We weren't planning…"

"Duane Lee…" Brielle said, crossing her arms.

"Okay! Okay. The day after you left, Brielle came in for an interview. The guys left a few days later, she came to live with me and we all figured we should get you back here ASAP."

"So then you call Teresa down and try to get us to stay in the same room."

"That was completely unintentional, I swear!" Brielle glanced at Leland and shrugged.

"I believe him."

"You've always believed us when we told you something."

"Did not."

"Yeah, okay." Brielle shook her head, ignoring his comment.

"When will you be back?" Duane asked.

"Tomorrow."

"No, you've got to rest up."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart, I'll be ready for our honeymoon." Leland blushed as Beth and Tim laughed, though Duane and Duane Lee wore confused looks.

"Aren't you rushing this just a bit?"

"The doctor wouldn't let us see Brielle so Leland told him he was her fiancé," Beth told them, causing Leland to turn a darker shade of red as Brielle pulled him to her with a laugh, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Are you kidding? He actually believed you?" Leland nodded and everyone shared a laugh.

"Hey, he let us in. I didn't really care."

"Of course not, your fiancé is gorgeous." Brielle blushed at Duane's comment and Leland glanced up at her.

"Yeah, she is. I guess I should thank you, right?" he said as Brielle leaned forward, resting her head against Leland's.

"You got that right," Duane Lee replied, watching his little brother and his best friend.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow, right, Brielle?"

"Of course, Duane."

"I don't think so!" Brielle looked at Leland and Duane Lee and shook her head.

"I'm working, and you can't stop me." Beth, Tim and Duane said good-bye to the three as they walked out to their cars to go home.

****A/N: If you would like photos, drop a review or send me an e-mail (AIM - ravenofnevermore) and I'll send you the link. For some reason it doesn't like me trying to post the link here.****


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

**Chapter 13**

Leland was still as he stood in Brielle's embrace as Duane Lee closed the door and walked over to them. They whispered quietly to each other, Leland's face maintaining its red color. He wondered what Brielle was teasing him about.

"Anything you can tell me that I can use against him?" Duane Lee asked, walking over to the fridge to grab a drink.

"Yeah, but I have dirt on you, too. Should I tell Leland? Make it fair?"

"No," he said, a sullen and slightly panicked look on his face. Brielle yawned slightly, the day catching up to her.

"Hey, genius, what are we going to do now? Your kids are in the living room and Bri's in my room."

"Don't worry about me. I'll go home or get a room at a hotel…"

"No!" Brielle jumped when they shouted, more awake than before.

"Or I could stay here, I guess."

"Can you live for a few days sleeping in the same room?"

"I guess," Leland replied, feigning a disgusted sight as he turned towards Brielle. "Come on, my darling, you need rest!" She laughed at the slightly southern accent he used as he pulled her gently off the counter and helped her to his room. He waited patiently outside with Duane Lee as she changed and entered once she said she was dressed.

"If you keep treating me like I'm a child, I'm going back to my house," she told them as they walked in, bending over to put her clothes away before standing up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, still got a headache."

"Alright. Night, baby."

"Good night, Duane Lee." Leland stood silently in the doorway as Brielle said good night to his brother then walked to the bed.

"You're doing better, then?"

"Yeah, a lot. And I'm working tomorrow, don't try to stop me," she told him, playfully pushing his shoulder.

"Fine, I'll let that go. But when you hit me earlier this morning, I'm not letting you get away that easy." She smiled up at him innocently as he sat next to her. "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"Okay. Duane Lee and I will be in the living room, just shout if you need anything."

"I will."

"Okay. Good night, then, sweetheart," he said with a smile, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Alright. Good night, my love." She lay back against the pillows as Leland walked towards the door. "Just push me over if I'm in your spot."

"Oh, don't worry, I will." Brielle sighed and shook her head before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Duane Lee glanced up at his brother as he walked to the couch after grabbing a Corona from the fridge. He could tell Leland was a little on edge, and he knew a few reasons why. He knew his brother had had a crush on Brielle since they met in Colorado and now, all these years later, that crush was beginning to manifest itself again.

"You look terrified, brah. It's just Brielle."

"Yeah, I know."

"And it's not like you haven't slept with a woman before, or had a shortage of them." Leland shrugged, not wanting to talk about that. He tossed his brother one of the PlayStation controllers.

"Where's Teresa?"

"They went sight-seeing on your island. Richie hooked them up with a room tonight."

"Richie? With Teresa? Alone over night? You actually trust Richie with your wife?" Leland laughed triumphantly at the glare from Duane Lee. "So, really, I could sleep on the couch tonight. Or not," he said upon seeing the look his brother sent him.

They played for a few hours, remembering to keep their voices down slightly, until they could barely keep their eyes open. Leland said good night to Duane Lee and quietly slipped into his room. Brielle was sound asleep, her chest rising and falling deeply with her breathing. Sliding out of his jeans and shirt, he pulled on a pair of shorts and carefully crawled into bed next to Brielle. He froze when she shifted in her sleep, turning slightly to face him. Pulling the sheet up over himself, he lay next to her and wrapped an arm around her before falling asleep, content.

****A/N: If you would like photos, drop a review or send me an e-mail (AIM - ravenofnevermore) and I'll send you the link. For some reason it doesn't like me trying to post the link here.****


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

**Chapter 14**

**Brielle's POV**

It's been four months since Leland and I met up and my life is better than I ever thought it could be. I've earned the trust of the entire team and really have become a permanent part of the Chapman family. I'm so glad to have Beth on my side; she can see things from my perspective and usually takes my side in arguments, which there are plenty of.

Duane Lee has been such a good sport about letting me stay with him and he's taken on his guardian role again, just like the rest of the guys. Not that I really had a problem with that, although they are guys and they have their moments, it is kind of nice. Duane Lee and I had been good friends in Colorado and we've only grown closer. I'm really glad to have Teresa as a friend; she understands my relationship with her husband and doesn't flip out about anything like some of the other girlfriends my guy friends have had, thank God.

Then there's Leland. I couldn't believe how much he had changed. The troubled teen I used to know is gone, though his sweet personality remained. He's been amazing, always taking the time to hang out with me so we can catch up. He felt bad about leaving the way he did and wanted to make it up to me. The first weekend we had free together, I spent it at the Chapman's for a BBQ. Leland was right when he told me he wouldn't let me get away with hitting him and he proved it; he tossed me in the backyard pool, clothes on and everything.

I learned a lot about Leland in the last four months. He told me everything that had happened to him while he was here; about his kids and his divorce, about his family problems, about the Andrew Luster case. In return I told him about everything that had happened in Colorado while he was gone. Well, just about everything; I didn't tell him about my accident.

The guys haven't told anyone, true to their word, and I wanted it to stay that way. I knew the family suspected that I was hiding something and they wanted to know about it, but they didn't push me. Having my best friend back helped me open up more to them and I told them about most of the problems I'd had with the local gangs and I knew that sooner or later Leland would see it and I would have to tell him everything…

**Normal POV**

"Come on, Bri. Come to the beach with us!" Leland said, begging her to go with him.

"It might work better if you got down on your knees," she replied, ignoring him as she continued to read her book, curled up in one of his kitchen chairs. She had flown over with the rest of the family three days ago to help him out with a few jumps.

"Please? What do you have to lose?"

"My dignity."

"You? Dignity? Ha!" Brielle scowled at Richie as he appeared from the bathroom. "Seriously, Bri, you've gotta go."

"I do not!"

"Where's the rope, Leland? We can tie her up and toss her in the back of the truck."

"You'll love it, Brielle. Clear blue water, lots of fish…" Duane Lee told her, walking out of the spare bedroom and tossing his towel on the counter.

"And, as an added bonus, we'll take off our shirts."

"Oh, yeah, 'cause I really want to see that!" she replied, rolling her eyes at Richie before turning back to her book.

"At least humor us and go; you can bring your book if you want." She looked up at Leland before sighing and moving to get out of the chair.

"Fine, I'll go."

"See? I knew it, I knew saying we'd be shirtless would get her to go!" Brielle shook her head at Richie before going to the bathroom to change. She slipped her board shorts over her tankini bottom and a t-shirt over her halter top before running out to join the boys in the truck.

They continued to tease her as Leland drove to the beach, where he parked next to the other Chapman vehicles. She took one of the coolers and ran as best she could towards the rest of the family.

"Duane, tell them to stop teasing me!" she said, setting the cooler down before ducking behind him as the three guys caught up.

"Boys, leave Brielle alone. It's nice to have you out here today," he added, smiling at her.

"About time you wore something other than jeans, t-shirts and tank tops," Beth said with a laugh.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked, crossing her arms indignantly.

"Doesn't compliment your body as well. You need to be a bit more girly."

"I do not."

"Please, please listen to Beth."

"Well, now I'm definitely not going to do it," she replied, watching as Richie laughed at her.

The boys grabbed their surfboards and ran for the water as Brielle sat next to Beth, Duane and Tim. The hours passed quickly as the four talked, watching the younger kids playing in the sand by the water's edge and the older ones out surfing, who only came in for breaks and to eat.

Not long after eating, the younger kids started whining about being tired so Duane, Beth and Tim gathered them up to head back. Brielle saw them off then lay back on her towel, closing her eyes for a moment. Playing with and chasing around all the little Chapman's wore her out fast; she didn't know how Beth could handle all of them. Her peaceful rest was disrupted when she felt water dripping onto her face. Opening her eyes and raising a hand to block out the sun, she saw Leland standing over her.

"Ah, so the vixen awakens."

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, look who just showed up," he replied, motioning towards the water. Brielle propped herself up on her elbows and saw Richie all over his lady friend, Lauren.

"Yep, 'cause that's what I wanted to see," she said with a smile as Leland helped her up and the two walked down the beach. "Can I steal her long enough to say hi?"

"Brielle! Good to see you out here! Keeping the boys in line?"

"Trying, not working so well," she replied, welcoming Lauren's hug.

"Hey, two guys, two girls," Richie said, coming up behind Lauren and slipping an arm around her.

"No, I am not…" Brielle broke off and screamed as Leland picked her up and ran towards the water, jumping into a wave. She came up, spitting out water, and wiped her eyes, looking around for Leland. When he finally broke the surface there was a smile on his face, and Duane Lee, Richie and Lauren laughed at both of them. Richie pulled on Lauren's hand and they ran into the water, carefully approaching Leland and Brielle who were wrestling with each other, trying to get the other under the water.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Richie shouted, immediately getting their attention. "C'mon, let's play chicken."

"I'll pass."

"Oh, no you don't," Leland said, grabbing Brielle around the waist and swinging her back towards him. "It'll be fun."

"Fine," she sighed, climbing onto Leland's shoulders when he knelt down. Brielle wrestled with Lauren who sat on Richie's shoulders and succeeded in knocking Lauren and Richie over twice and as they wrestled a third time, Brielle slipped and fell back, Leland falling back with her. They came up laughing in time to see Richie plant a kiss on Lauren's lips.

"Come on, Richie, I don't need to see that."

"You're just jealous, Bri."

"Because I don't have you? Oh yes, I'm so jealous," she retorted as she moved behind Leland to sit on his shoulders.

"Oh, that's right. You've got Leland. Is he better than me in bed?"

"Richie!" both Lauren and Brielle exclaimed, Brielle splashing water at him with her foot. In doing so, she threw herself off balance and Leland placed his hands high on her thighs to steady her.

"You sure you two aren't…"

"Yes!" Leland and Brielle shouted at the same time, making Richie laugh.

"Right," he replied, a smirk on his face as he pulled Lauren towards him.

"Hey, let's head back to my place, we can watch a couple movies or something," Leland suggested, laughing when Brielle slipped off his shoulders and into the water. He held out his hand to help her up and slid an arm around her shoulders when she stood next to him.

"As long as I don't have to watch them making out, I'm game," Brielle said, motioning to Richie and Lauren as they kissed.

"I'm sure we can find something to do so we don't have to watch them," he replied, smiling as Brielle rolled her eyes before heading towards the beach. Duane Lee handed Leland and Brielle's towels to them when they reached his spot on the beach.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, laughing when she glared at him.

"Oh, yes. So much fun." Once Richie and Lauren caught up to them, and between them all they carried the coolers back to Leland's truck.

"I'll ride with Lauren, so Bri has some room."

"You just want to make out with her before we get back," Brielle said, teasing them as they walked away. Richie only waved over his shoulder and she shook her head, climbing into the truck.

****A/N: If you would like photos, drop a review or send me an e-mail (AIM - ravenofnevermore) and I'll send you the link. For some reason it doesn't like me trying to post the link here.****


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

**Chapter 15**

The ride back was quiet; hardly any words were spoken between the three on the short ride. Brielle hadn't realized just how tired she really was and it took a lot of her will power to keep herself from falling asleep. She was glad she went with them though, and she smiled as she rested her head against the window.

"What's that smile for?" Duane Lee asked after glancing back at her.

"Nothing."

"What, did something happen out in the water?"

"No. I can't smile because I had a good time?"

"Ha! She admitted it!" Leland said triumphantly as he looked at her reflection in the rear-view mirror. "I'll have to drag her out again before you go." Brielle's smile vanished when she heard that and she looked out the window longingly.

"What's wrong, Bri?" She glanced up at Duane Lee and shrugged.

"I'm just tired." Satisfied with her answer, he turned to Leland as Brielle let out a sigh. There was more to it than that; she just didn't know what it was.

"Oh, great. They beat us," Leland said with a groan. "Let's hope they behaved. I'd really rather not walk in on them." They got out of the truck and approached the house cautiously.

"Took ya long enough. What do you want to watch?" The three visibly relaxed when they saw Richie looking through Leland's movies and Lauren in the kitchen.

"You can pick," Leland said with a heavy sigh as he sat down on the couch.

"No romance, drama or scary movies please. Especially the romance. It would give you ideas," Brielle told Richie, helping Lauren carry drinks to the guys.

"Okay, Saw it is!"

"I said no scary movies!" she shouted, trying to jump up from the couch.

"It's not that bad."

"For some people maybe, I'm terrified of scary movies."

"Here," Leland said, setting down his drink and pulling Brielle to him, "I'll tell you when not to look." She bit her lip apprehensively but didn't struggle against him. She glared at Richie when he sat down next to Lauren and he sent her an innocent smile as the movie started.

Brielle spent the first half of the movie with her head nuzzled in the crook of Leland's neck, hands over her ears, and occasionally letting out a scream when something startled her. Leland pulled her closer as the movie went on, comforting her and calming her nerves. About halfway through the movie Brielle fell asleep, curled up in his lap with her arms wrapped tightly around his body.

When Richie and Lauren's attention strayed from the movie, Duane Lee shook his head and smiled when he saw Brielle sleeping against his brother. Leland, catching his brother's smile, glanced down at Brielle and shared the tender smile. It was just like when they were kids in Colorado; she had always been comfortable around him and he was glad that hadn't changed.

Once the movie finished, Duane Lee stood up, taking Leland's empty bottle and as he walked past Richie's chair, hit him on the head. Richie looked up at him with a glare as he untangled himself from Lauren, but a small smile appeared when he saw Leland and Brielle.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"About half the movie."

"Really? It scared her that bad?" Leland nodded as he carefully tried to sit up and Richie's face fell. "I didn't think it would bother her that much," he said, watching as Leland moved Brielle slightly so he could pick her up.

"Don't worry about it, brah," Leland told his friend, standing up with a sleeping Brielle in his arms. "She won't hold that against you, you're one of her best friends." Richie nodded though he still felt bad and watched as Leland carried Brielle into his room before coming out, closing the door behind him.

"So, you guys are heading back tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Then we get to start filming in three weeks," Duane Lee replied, rolling his eyes.

"What does Bri think?"

"She's not thrilled," Leland told Richie, leaning up against the counter while Lauren picked up her things, "but she's not going to stop working because of it."

"She's a trooper, that's for sure." Duane Lee and Leland both nodded at Richie's comment when Lauren walked up to him.

"All set?"

"Ready when you are, babe. We'll see you guys later, then. If I don't see Bri tomorrow, tell her I'm sorry and I love her."

"Will do," Leland told him, shaking his hand and hugging Lauren after Duane Lee. Once the two left, Leland stretched his arms and yawned. "I'm heading to bed."

"Me too. I'll see ya in the morning, little sister."

"Night, brah." Leland walked into his room to grab a pair of boxers to sleep in before going into the bathroom to change out of his swim trunks.

When he went back into his room, he saw Brielle was still sound asleep and he smiled as he crawled in next to her. He flipped on his radio, making sure the volume was on low before he turned over to face Brielle. Four months later, he still couldn't believe she had come back into his life.

Besides being older, she still looked the same: same innocent looks, soft brown hair, beautiful green eyes, full, supple lips, slightly muscular body with a great form… Leland shook his head to clear his thoughts. This was his best friend, why was he having those thoughts about her? About how much he loved running his fingers through her hair, touching her soft skin, kissing her lips… it would be so easy for him to feel her lips against his without anyone knowing...

"No," he said aloud, shaking his head harder to clear his mind. He wouldn't jeopardize their friendship by giving in to physical needs. Maybe he should call up Tanya again… He contented himself with kissing her cheek lightly before laying back and falling asleep.

* * * *

Leland was jolted out of his restless sleep when he heard a scream. Sitting up, now completely awake, he looked worriedly over at Brielle, who was thrashing and writhing in the bed, still asleep. He tentatively reached out to touch her but stopped when she lashed out like she was hitting something or someone. She mumbled frantically in her sleep, her face twisted in fear.

"No! Get away! Please, leave me alone!" She fought her invisible enemy harder and Leland grabbed her shoulder, fear now beginning to creep in.

"Brielle?" She screamed and hit his arm but he grabbed both of her wrists and held them still, using his weight to restrain the rest of her body. "Brielle, wake up!" Her eyes flew open and once he felt she wouldn't attack him, he released his hold on her.

"Leland? But… how..?" She breathed heavily and deeply, trying to calm herself down. She closed her eyes momentarily and when she opened them again Leland could see tears forming, the terror and pain she was feeling evident in her emerald eyes.

"Oh, Brielle," he said, pulling her towards him and holding her tight. "What happened?"

"They… they came after me… they killed Kyle and wanted to kill me…"

"Kyle's fine, Bri. Who was it?"

"They were going to rape me…" Leland grimaced; he wanted so badly to know what she was talking about. Brielle began to sob against his shoulder, shaking her head as if trying to get rid of the memories, and it was evident that he would get no more out of her.

"It's okay, Brielle. I'm here, no one's going to touch or hurt you, I swear. It was just a dream, Bri." He hoped it was just a dream sparked by the movie though he knew in his heart it wasn't.

"Don't leave me, please," she whispered, her voice shaking and showing just how vulnerable she really was and it broke his heart to hear this strong woman break.

"I won't leave you, baby. I'll never leave you again, I promise." Whatever had scared her had to be more than just a dream; something must have happened to her while he was gone to terrify and scar her that bad. He swore that he would get to the bottom of it and for her sake he hoped it would be soon.

****A/N: If you would like photos, drop a review or send me an e-mail (AIM - ravenofnevermore) and I'll send you the link. For some reason it doesn't like me trying to post the link here.****


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

**Chapter 16**

Brielle woke up the next morning and froze when she felt a pair of arms holding her down. She glanced down and relaxed instantly when she saw the tattoos covering both arms. She leaned back against his body and closed her eyes, thinking back to the previous night. She remembered the dream, just thinking about it made her shiver, remembered waking up to see his concerned face, remembered crying herself to sleep in his arms. Had she said too much about what happened? She felt him moving underneath her and she tilted her head back to look up at him.

"Hey, stranger."

"Morning, sweetheart," he replied, watching her closely. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great! You're a nice pillow, you know that?"

"Any dreams?" She sat up, pushing herself away from him; he knew she was trying to avoid that.

"No." Leland shook his head, grabbing her arm to stop her from running off. She was trying to put up a barrier to protect herself. He didn't understand why she was trying to protect herself from him.

"Bri, why are you trying to hide from me? Please, don't do that, I just want to help." She hesitated, thinking it over before her eyes softened slightly and he knew she would let him in.

"It really isn't that big of a deal. Just a dream."

"One that makes you scream and fight someone that isn't there? One where someone wants to rape and kill you after killing Kyle?" He said it gently but it was like a slap in the face for Brielle. She immediately slammed up her barriers and stood up, pulling out of his hold.

"Towels are in the bathroom, right?" He nodded, crestfallen, watching her as she picked out clothes for the day.

"Bri, I'm sorry. I…"

"It's okay, Leland. If it were something major, I'd tell you. I really would," she added, placing a hand on his face when she saw the look he gave her. She straightened and moved out of his room for the bathroom.

As she stood in the shower, letting the warm water flow down over her body, she thought about what he had said to her. She didn't mean to lock herself away like she did; it was a self-preservation mechanism she'd acquired after having problems with the gangs. And the dreams, nightmares really, were proof of that.

Sighing, she rinsed out her conditioner and washed off her body wash before turning off the water to step out of the shower. She heard the boys yelling at each other from the living room, probably about the game they were playing, and toweled herself off before getting dressed. Since it would be a laid back sort of day, she pulled on a pair of short jean shorts and a black baby-tee with the 'Da Kine Bail Bonds' logo on the top left corner of the shirt.

She grabbed her towel to squeeze out as much water as she could from her hair before she walked out of the bathroom. Duane Lee was on the couch watching the morning news and Leland stood at the stove cooking eggs.

"Morning, princess. Sleep okay? I thought I heard someone scream last night."

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare," she said, hugging him and catching the look Leland had on his face. "Good morning, Leland."

"Morning, Bri." Brielle walked up next to him to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Are you making us breakfast?" she asked, ignoring the curious glance he sent her as the microwave beeped and she opened the door as he nodded.

The savory scent of bacon wafted from the microwave as she reached in to take out the plate inside. She put the cooked bacon on the waiting plate before getting some orange juice out of the refrigerator. As he placed the eggs on the table, she took out dishes and silverware for them.

"Hey, come eat now or make your own food," Leland told Duane Lee as he sat down next to Brielle.

"Alright! Jeez, for someone who got to sleep with a beautiful girl last night, you sure are in a bad mood," he replied, sending a wink in Brielle's direction as he joined the two at the table.

"What does your wife think of your endless flirting with young women?"

"Me? Flirt with younger women? I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing!" Brielle laughed lightly at him, combing her fingers gently through her wet hair. "So, Leland, did you have anything planned for today?" he asked, discreetly motioning in Brielle's direction.

"I thought maybe head out to the beach, go surfing, maybe go diving."

"You're going diving?" Brielle asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, why? You wanna go?"

"Well, if you wanted to be alone, I just…"

"You can come," he told her, smiling at the fact that she was stumbling around her words.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean…"

"Bri, just shut up and go," Duane Lee told her, picking up her plate as he took his own to the sink. "I'll get tickets for a later flight." She smiled and hurriedly ran to Leland's room to grab her suit. She changed quickly, pulling on her bikini and slipping on her board shorts and a small t-shirt before grabbing her diving gear and running out to meet Leland at his truck.

"Hey, Bri, give me a hand with this board." Brielle helped him load the extra board into his pick-up and jumped into the truck. She loved diving in Kona, there were so many different places for her to dive so close together and yet they looked nothing alike. Hawai'i really was a diver's paradise.

Leland parked his truck and Brielle looked around curiously, she had never seen the place before. They were at a rocky ledge that looked over the ocean. To the left was a small beach that was secluded and for the most part vacant. She moved around to the back to get her dive bag when Leland's phone rang.

Brielle stopped and leaned against the tailgate with a sigh, knowing that because it was Monday he would probably have to go to the office. Leland looked at her, watching as she looked longingly out towards the water and glanced at his phone. Seeing that it was his dad, he simply put his phone in his truck and locked it. He saw the surprise on Brielle's face and smiled as he jumped into the bed of his truck.

"You're not going to answer it?" she asked, grabbing the cooler he handed her.

"Nah, not today. If something comes in, Duane Lee or Richie will come get me." He smiled playfully and she laughed, shaking her head as she slung her dive bag over her shoulder. She took the boards from him, balancing them against the truck while he jumped out.

"You're such a good boss," she said, purposefully bumping into him.

"I try. So, when do I get to see your swimsuit?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're looking at it, you dork." She pushed the hand away that he had moved to the back of her neck, laughing as she did so. "You're such a flirt."

"I know. So, you wanna go diving first?" Brielle nodded as she stuck the board she was carrying in the sand and digging through her dive bag for her mask, snorkel and fins.

"Where are we snorkeling?" Leland motioned off to his right, towards the rocky ledge near where they had parked. She followed him silently, picking her way over the rocks until they came to a drop off.

"This is where I do most of my spear-fishing," he said, sitting down to slip on his fins and mask. Brielle walked to the edge of the drop off, leaning forward slightly to look down at the water.

"The water's beautiful. How fast is the current?" she asked, glancing back at him only to find that he wasn't there. She spun around to see him standing next to her.

"Ready?" he asked, ignoring her startled glare. She opened her mouth to say something but he jumped of the ledge into the water.

Brielle shook her head as he reappeared at the surface, turning to look up at her expectantly. Taking a deep breath, she jumped off the ledge into the water. She fought her way back up and once she was floating on the surface, she wiped the salty water from her eyes. Leland, who had been waiting a few feet back, swam up next to her, treading water.

"Okay, bounty boy, what's so amazing about this place?" Instead of taking off his mask and snorkel, he motioned under the water before diving down. Slipping on her mask, she took a deep breath and joined him under the water. All around her she saw a variety of colors painted on the fish and rocks, everywhere she looked she saw something new and different. On the sand beneath her a sting ray moved lazily across the rippled ground, a few fish trailing behind it. When she could stay down no longer, she returned to the surface to see him smiling at her.

"You like it?"

"It's amazing!" she replied, her enthusiasm contagious and he laughed.

"Come on," he said, taking her arm gently and guiding her around the small inlet.

For half an hour Leland led her around the entire inlet, showing her all of the secrets he had figured out from all his dives. He could see the amazement and wonder on Brielle's face as he showed her everything, making her look like a little kid. Her respect and knowledge of the ocean environment showed as she told him about all the different kinds of corals and fish and she even noticed a few things that he had missed.

After the dive they walked back to their spot on the beach, her arm wrapped around his and her head resting on his shoulder. All her worries about her nightmares had vanished. She was completely at ease with him, just as she had been when they first met. It was so easy for her to talk to him, he understood everything she said and she didn't have to explain herself.

Looking out over the beach, Leland watched the waves rolling in, content with how the day was going. Brielle had been so excited with the dive, telling him that she had studied the ecology of the ocean during college. She had changed little since their childhood, though he could sense she had become cautious and distant. He had a feeling it had something to do with whatever was causing her nightmares but he wasn't going to push her about it.

"Hey, Bri, you wanna go surfing?"

"I'd love to, but I've never learned how." Leland stopped dead in his tracks as she dropped her things on her towel.

"You've never been surfing?"

"Nope. Now, don't stare, I'm taking off my shirt," she laughed lightly but her face showed how serious she was. He walked over to his towel to put away his things, trying but not succeeding in keeping his eyes off of her. Her entire body was lightly tanned, water dripping down her slightly muscular body. Her board shorts sat low on her hips and her bikini top revealed just enough to make him wonder about the rest of her.

"So, uh, Bri…" he stuttered, trying to form a sentence.

"I thought I told you not to stare!" she teased, throwing her t-shirt at him. "On second thought, give that back."

"If you want it that bad, come get it," he said, holding her shirt in his hand.

"Oh, come on!" she whined, leaning over and half-heartedly trying to grab it. Leland laughed and lay back, sticking her shirt under his back.

"You'll have to try harder than that."

"Hey!" she said, laughing as he grabbed her waist and holding her when she leaned over his body. "Just let me have my shirt."

"Nope. I kind of like you better without it." She stopped struggling and rolled her eyes.

"You really haven't changed, have you?"

"No, but neither have you."

"Touché," she replied, bringing her arms up and resting her chin on her hands.

"So, what do you think? You want me to teach you how to surf?" he asked, looking down at her where she was lying comfortably on his chest.

"Why not. At least I'll only make a fool of myself in front of you." She pushed herself up off of him and moved to grab one of the surf boards.

Leland jumped up and chased her down the beach, tackling her in the water. He showed her how it was done, riding a few waves as a demonstration before helping her on the board. She laughed at herself occasionally when she fell off and a slight blush colored her cheeks whenever he put his hands on her to steady or reposition her. Once she had caught a few waves, about an hour later, they decided to call it a day and walked up to the beach.

"You did good for your first time."

"Thanks," she replied, sitting down on her towel. Leland smiled at the hint of exhaustion in her voice and moved to sit behind her. He caught a glimpse of something on Brielle's right shoulder but as he moved back to see what it was, she moved away from him.

"Bri, what was that?"

"What?" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him, turning her around so he could look at her back.

"What the hell, Bri?" he asked, gently touching her shoulder, afraid he would hurt her.

"It's just a scar," she replied angrily, trying to pull away. Leland tightened his grip on her as she turned her back away from him.

"Brielle, come on. What happened?" She nervously looked down, looking at the ground as if the sand had suddenly come to life and was parading past her.

"I got hurt."

"I could guess that much." She looked up at him, her face serious, the dead look in her eyes scaring his anger away.

"It's a gun-shot wound."

****A/N: If you would like photos, go to **** and look up 'dark-princess04', click on my account name and then go to the 'Right Here Waiting' folder. doesn't like the link I've been trying to post... sorry about that.****


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

**Chapter 17**

Leland sat back when she told him that, shocked and surprised. He knew that she'd had problems but he didn't realize the gangs hated her that much. It hurt him to think that he had caused all of this for her, that because he was her friend she had almost lost her life. He reached out to pull her to him but she shied away.

"Bri, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"I was shot. What else is there to know?" Brielle leaned over her bag, packing up her dive gear. Frustrated that she was blocking him out, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down to sit in the sand in front of him. She glared, but there was no emotion behind it, she was just trying to run.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I already did."

"There's got to be more to it if you keep having nightmares." He hadn't meant to be so harsh but she broke eye contact, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"It was after I graduated high school, about 8 years after you moved…"

_**Flashback:**_

_Brielle slung her backpack over her shoulder and waved good-bye to her friends before leaving the school, heading towards her apartment. She loved college, loved everything about where her life was headed. Pulling her writing binder out of her backpack, she hesitated before opening it with a sigh like she did every other time she opened it._

_On the front was her favorite picture of her and her best friend. Duane Lee had snapped the picture one summer as they picnicked by the river. She sat behind him, her chin resting on his shoulder, looking up at him with her arms wrapped tightly around him. He was looking down at her with a laughing smile, one arm reaching back to wrap around her body._

'Leland_,' she thought with a sigh, closing her binder and slipping it back in her bag. She missed him terribly, missed his whole family. They had always been there for her, had always offered their time when she had no one else to turn to._

_From an ally ahead of her she heard a muffled cough and she instantly went on guard. She hoped it was nothing but with the way her luck had been recently it was some gangster. Her hand went to her backpack, preparing to grab the can of pepper spray in there._

_Acting on an impulse, she glanced behind her and saw someone following her. She quickened her pace and turned slightly, preparing to cross the street when she saw someone shadowing her on the other side of the road. Her heart skipped a beat and she took off in a slow jog down the street. Suddenly, a figure emerged from an ally in front of her and she crashed into him before she could stop._

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Brielle Johnson." His arm snaked around her and held her tight._

"_Let me go!" The pepper spray was in her hand and she sprayed the guy before he could do anything else. Pushing him back, she tore free and turned to run when another body stopped her._

"_Leaving so soon?" Hands gripped her upper arms tightly and she looked up to see a predatory smile on his face._

"_Bastard!" As she kicked her leg up he let her go and she fell to the ground. The three were instantly around her and she crawled back away from them, without realizing that she backed herself into the ally._

"_Come on, Brielle, we just want to have some fun."_

"_Don't touch me!" Realizing she had bumped into someone behind her, she quickly scrambled to her feet._

"_Oh, Bri, are you scared?"_

"_Do I look scared?" she spit back defiantly, standing up and refusing to back down as he tried to intimidate her._

"_You know, that's the problem with you," he told her, his agitation evident in his voice as he hit her with the back of his hand, knocking her back a few steps. "You don't know when to back down and bow to your betters."_

"_And what exactly makes you my better?" she asked, regaining her balance and gingerly touching her jaw._

"_Everything."_

"_Oh, really? Just because you're male and you have a dick that makes you better than me?"_

"_You're a stuck-up bitch," he snarled, her last comment pushing him over the edge and he took two steps closer._

"_Takes one to know one," she snapped back, completely undaunted. He lunged at her, bringing his right fist in towards her face. Having nowhere to go, Brielle took his punches, trying to land a few hits herself._

_She was no match for his sheer strength but that didn't stop her, she kept throwing punches when she could, sometimes kicking at him, and occasionally she would hit him. She didn't know how long he beat on her, it felt like hours but in reality it had only been about five minutes. Her face was cut and bruised badly, as was the rest of her body, and she had started to become dizzy._

_Noting this, her attacker pushed her back into two of his friends who both grabbed a hold of her arms. Sensing that they were more than likely going to try to rape her, she struggled and tried to pull away but as she was already weak and hurt, she couldn't fight too hard. Her captors smiled, an animal hunger in their eyes, but all she could do was stare them down. He approached her slowly then reached out and ran a finger under one of the many cuts on her face._

"_Look what's happened to that pretty face of yours. All you had to do was be quiet for a while but look what you made us do."_

"_Bull shit. You would have done it anyway," she said, pulling away from his hand._

"_Come now, Brielle. Let's not have words like that foul that beautiful full mouth of yours." He cupped her chin firmly in his hand so she couldn't pull away from him. As he leaned down to kiss her, she kicked her knee up into his stomach. He doubled over, glaring up at her as he slowly stood, motioning to his friends to restrain her legs. She returned his glare, knowing there was probably no more she could do to protect herself._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Don't worry. We'll take good care of you." Brielle opened her mouth to say something to him but one of the guys backhanded her and she went limp. The group laughed as they watched her hanging helplessly in the arms of their friends._

"_Hey, what's going on?"_

"_What do you want, Kyle?" They watched as Kyle, flanked by Jeff, Matt and Ryan, walked over to look at Brielle, who was starting to stir._

"_Brielle?"_

"_What the hell are you doing to her?" Jeff asked, glaring up at the circle of guys as Kyle knelt down next to Brielle._

"_What's it to you?" Kyle didn't answer as he picked her up off the ground. He couldn't believe how bad they had beat her up, though he felt slightly better that her clothes were still on and one of the guys was obviously bruised and hurting._

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

"_Taking her out of here. She doesn't need this shit," Kyle said, standing up with Brielle cradled in his arms._

"_Can't let you take her," the leader said, walking up behind Kyle and stopping him with a hand on his shoulder._

"_Get lost, Grant. What is she to you?"_

"_She knows everything about all of us. She'll go to the police and get rid of us all."_

"_Man, think about it. If she hasn't gone already, she's not going." Hearing a click, Kyle turned around and saw Grant pointing a gun at them._

"_She's gotta stay with us. I'm not taking that chance." Brielle moved slightly in Kyle's arms and he wrapped his arms tighter around her._

"_Kyle?"_

"_Sh, you're okay," he said, not once taking his eyes off of Grant._

"_Too bad she won't be for long," Grant said, aiming at Brielle's exposed left shoulder. Thinking quickly, Kyle shifted her in his arms just as Grant fired. Brielle shuddered as the bullet hit her right shoulder and she went limp in his arms. A few moments later, sirens rang out from the street and Grant panicked. He dropped the gun and ran off with his friends as Ryan pulled off his t-shirt to stem the bleeding from the gun wound. Jeff hurriedly ran out to the end of the ally to flag down a police officer and asked them to call an ambulance._

"_Brielle? Brielle come on, wake up!" Kyle gently set her down, leaning her back against his chest._

"_What happened here?" Matt and Ryan looked up at the police officer as Kyle tried to wake up Brielle._

"_Hi, I'm the one that called. I'm Jeff Babiarz."_

"_Sorry, but is the ambulance here? She's been shot." The police officer nodded and ran to the end of the ally to get the medics as Kyle picked up Brielle and carried her to the ambulance._

_The next couple of days the guys spent answering questions at the police station and in the hospital with Brielle. The doctors informed them that the bullet had been lodged in her shoulder blade but they had been able to remove it and she was starting to recover. She was still unconscious but her doctor said that it was nothing serious._

_Kyle stayed when he could, the only times he wasn't there were when her parents came in to see her. Even though he hadn't gotten along well with Brielle in the past, he felt it was partially his fault she was in the hospital. Jeff insisted that he couldn't have known that Grant had a gun and was going to try to kill Brielle but he felt that way none-the-less. Leland had begged him to keep an eye on her, and because he hadn't really been on top of things, she had almost died._

_It had been a week since the accident and Brielle still hadn't woken up. Kyle stood next to her bed, replacing one of the flower vases with a new one as Jeff walked into the room with a small bouquet of lilies. He walked over to stand on the other side of her bed, gently pushing a few strands of hair from her face._

"_How is she?"_

"_Hard to tell," Kyle answered, looking up when Matt and Ryan walked in. "She's been having nightmares, though."_

"_I wouldn't blame her." They all sat around the bed, talking about how the investigation was going. They didn't notice the movement from the bed until she spoke._

"_Where am I?"_

"_Brielle?" Kyle jumped up and moved to the bedside, brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes and feeling her forehead._

"_Kyle? Where… why am I here?"_

"_Do you remember what happened in the ally?"_

"_I remember him beating up on me, then I remember seeing you and… nothing." Kyle sat on the edge of the bed, the look on his face scaring her. "Oh, God, they didn't…"_

"_No, they didn't rape you. But you were shot."_

_***_

Leland wordlessly pulled her to him, ignoring her protests as he held her. Now that he knew what had happened to her, he had no intention of ever letting anyone or anything hurt her. She had been through so much because of him, had to suffer because of him, and he wanted to make it up to her somehow.

"Bri, I'm so sorry."

"You've been saying that a lot."

"It was all my fault. They were after you because of me."

"Leland, I told you before, it was my decision. You didn't do anything." Brielle wrapped her arms around him, leaning into his body and resting her head against his bare chest. She was glad to have her best friend back, glad that there was finally someone she could trust with her secret, through she was hesitant to share it.

"Let me make it up to you."

"You already have," she told him, digging through her bag when she heard her phone going off. "It's Duane Lee, he got our plane tickets. We should head back." She reluctantly let go of him and stood, dusting herself off. Leland picked up his things and walked silently with her back to his truck.

"About time I finally got a hold of you. I tried your fricken phone a million times, brah. What the hell?" Duane Lee said as the two walked in to the house, Brielle running into Leland's room to pack up her things.

"I left it in the car."

"No shit. What's wrong?" Leland glanced back, making sure his bedroom door was closed before he pulled his brother into the kitchen.

"Did she tell you what happened?" When Duane Lee shook his head no, he lowered his voice. "Call me once you land, I'll fill you in on everything."

"Okay, I think I got everything. If you happen to find my lingerie set, let me know," she said, winking at him playfully.

"That pink lacy set?" Leland asked, laughing at the scowl on her face. Hell, if she wanted to joke he may as well play along and enjoy it. "Why not just leave it here? You know how much I love it."

"I might need it."

"For what?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively and Duane Lee laughed at Leland's face.

"Looks like you got some competition, little brother." Leland scowled at him as he grabbed his keys before helping Brielle carry her suitcases out to his truck.

He followed them into the airport, trailing a few steps behind them as they checked in and had their suitcases weighed and prepared for the flight. They stood together near security and Leland handed Brielle her carryon bag.

"What in the hell do you have in there? It weighs a ton," he joked, trying to coax her into smiling.

"A few bricks, just in case," she replied, laughing. "Thanks for dragging me out to the beach. I had a lot of fun."

"Good. You better get used to it, because you and I are going surfing every chance we get." Brielle rolled her eyes but smiled, setting down her bag.

"Thanks for putting up with me. Again."

"Believe me; I am not looking forward to having you back." Leland let her pull him towards her in a tight hug, rubbing her back lightly.

"Thank you for listening," she whispered, her mouth hovering near his ear. He gave her a squeeze before he let her go, letting her know that he had heard her. "So, I'll see you in a few weeks! Don't get to lonely without me. I'm sure my pink lingerie will entertain you until you come over."

"I'm sure it will. Now, who to put it on…" He laughed as she hit his arm playfully. "Be good."

"I will." She smiled but was confused when he took her arm lightly and pulled her back. He hesitated only a second before kissing her gently and turning quickly to his brother to say good-bye.

"Make sure she doesn't get in trouble. I am not bailing her out of jail."

"I'll try, but I'll have to put her on a leash. She gets pretty wild sometimes."

"Excuse me?" They both laughed at her before Duane Lee pulled her towards him and they walked through security to wait in the terminal for their flight.

****A/N: If you would like photos, go to ** **and search for '**dark-princess04**'. Click on my name and go to the '**Right Here Waiting**' folder for the pictures. For some reason doesn't like me trying to post the link here.****


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

**Chapter 18**

"Duane Lee! Brielle! Let's go!"

"Don't yell at me, your son's the one who's taking forever in the bathroom!" Brielle said, moving into the kitchen from the backyard. Dog took a step back, checking to see if she really was there before returning to helping Garry tie his shoes.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Duane Lee, come on!" As soon as he set Garry's foot down, he ran off, heading for the back door. "Garry Chapman, get back here!"

"No! Belle, let go!" Dog sighed in relief when Brielle walked into the living room, carrying a kicking Garry in her arms.

"Come on, Garry-boy. If you don't settle down I won't sing for you tonight." Garry crossed his arms and pouted when she put him down on the couch. "Oh, what's this? My little boy pouting?"

Beth walked out of Bonnie's room and after knocking on Lyssa's door, glanced into the living room, smiling when she saw Brielle singing softly to Garry, who was giggling as she tickled him. Duane Lee came out of the bathroom mumbling about being rushed and, after entering the living room, picked up Brielle and threw her over his shoulder. She let out a surprised scream before laughing, demanding that he put her down. Dog shook his head as he listened to them. There were times when he felt like he had 3 extra five-year olds, and one of them wasn't even his.

"Duane Lee, put her down. You have to go get Leland," Beth said, grabbing her purse and keys as Dog said good-bye to Lyssa before going out to the car.

"Okay, we're going."

"Crap, we're late! I'm beginning to think that Leland isn't the sister," Brielle said, hurriedly straightening her clothes.

"Why do you say that?"

"You take longer in the bathroom than I do! Now, come on, goof, let's go! I'll see you later, Lyssa!"

"We're going out later, right?"

"If the bounty doesn't keep me out too late, yeah." Duane Lee grabbed his keys, grumbling about his 'weird sisters' and getting teased as he followed Brielle out to the car.

Leland exited the terminal and looked around for his brother and Brielle but didn't see them. He glanced at his phone and, not seeing any messages, went towards the baggage claim to get his luggage. As he picked up his bags and made his way towards the exit, his phone beeped and he paused to check it.

_Entrance, 5 minutes. Sorry! XOXO _

He smiled to himself and sat down in an empty chair near the entrance to wait.

Not long after he sat down, a large group of people walked in through the doors and he looked for Duane Lee and Brielle. He smiled when he saw them: Brielle on Duane Lee's back with her arms around his shoulders, looking as if they were a young couple getting ready for a vacation, minus the lack of suitcases. Leland stood, casually stretching as they moved closer. Duane Lee saw him first and turned in his direction.

"Leland!" Brielle slid off Duane Lee's shoulders, running across the airport and into his open arms.

"You didn't miss me at all, did you?" he joked, hugging her close as his brother reached down to grab one of his suitcases.

"Nope. I can't believe I have to live with you. Again." Duane Lee noticed the small bag he had hidden behind his duffel and raised his eyes to Leland, who motioned for him to hide it.

"Well, let's get going before dad has a cow." Leland placed a light kiss against Brielle's forehead and sent his brother a thankful look before he picked up his remaining bag, following Brielle out to the car. By the time they arrived at the car, she already had it running and she was leaning against it, her sunglasses down over her eyes.

Leland had to stop his jaw from dropping and it took all his willpower to keep the rest of his body in line. In the airport, she had just looked like Brielle, his tomboy best friend but looking at her now he saw the alluring woman he'd only caught glimpses of growing up. Her white shorts rode up slightly on her strong legs and were almost covered by the bottom of the light blue tank-top she was wearing. Her wavy brown hair was down, falling over her shoulders, and her soft tan glowed in the sunlight.

The entire ride to the office, that image of Brielle was the only thing he could think of no matter how hard he tried to clear his mind. She was confusing him; ever since he realized it was her that he had been dancing with at the club he just couldn't understand why he saw one person as two different people: one who was his best friend and the other was someone who made him feel something he hadn't felt since they were in Colorado. He had a feeling his friends had been right when they said he liked her.

"So, does Richie miss me?" Brielle asked as she got out of the car, looking at him through the open window, leaning against the door and keeping him in the car.

"God, yes. I think I learned just about everything there is to know about your 'sensitive spots', how you say his name when…"

"Okay! Stop," she said, covering his mouth with her hand.

"Can I get out now?"

"No. For that, you can stay in there all day."

"He really didn't say all that," Leland replied, trying to push the door open.

"I know, you made it up. That's what scares me." Brielle leaned up against the door, trying her hardest to keep him in. Leland reached out the window and tickled her sides, laughing as she jumped away from the door.

"You forgot who you're dealing with."

"There are times I regret being a tomboy," she answered, keeping a few feet in between them as they went to the trunk.

"Hey, Leland. You made it okay?"

"Yeah, Beth. Only minor difficulties," he laughed, motioning towards Brielle.

"Yes, I love you, too." Brielle glared at him as Beth came up and put an arm around her, pulling her into the office, ignoring Leland's protests. Duane Lee had told her about what he had found among Leland's bags, and she wanted to see Brielle's reaction when she saw it.

"Come on, Leland, bring it inside." Leland wondered what she was talking about until he realized she knew about what he had bought.

"Damn it," he muttered, grabbing the bag and walking inside. Brielle was sitting in his chair, laughing at something Duane Lee had said, with the family and the camera crew around the office. Yep, she was going to kill him.

"Hey, brah, new purse?" He glared at Duane Lee as Brielle turned to look at him.

"It looks good, Leland. We have to work on your matching skills, though."

"You're funny."

"I know."

"So, who's it for? The bag was pink the last time I saw it," Duane Lee said, watching his brother's face turn a light shade of pink.

"Does Leland have a lady friend?" Beth asked, coming over to sit next to Duane Lee. Hearing Beth's comment, the camera crew and his dad and Tim came over to see what he had.

"Yes and no."

"Come on, Le, it's a yes OR no question, not yes AND no," Brielle said, her voice holding a hint of sarcasm.

"Do we have to do this now? I mean, it can wait until later…"

"Nope. Now we want to know what's going on." Leland looked around at everyone, hoping for some mercy but no one was budging. Sighing, he stood and picked up the bag.

"You guys might not get it because you weren't there," he said, handing the bag to Brielle.

"Oh, great. Um, do we really have to do this now, I mean…" Brielle's face began to turn a light shade of pink as the family shook their heads 'no'.

"Someone just had to open his big mouth. I was gonna give you this later."

"Great. I'm scared to open it. Did the guys ever tell you what they got me for my 18th birthday?"

"No, but I could probably guess."

"A box of condoms. Guess how well that went over with my dad when he found them." Leland tried to hold back his laugh but couldn't when he saw the look on her face as she thought about. "Oh my God, you didn't," she said when she saw the Victoria's Secret ribbon around the box.

"What is it, Bri?" Beth asked, laughing as Leland slowly inched towards the opposite side of the room. When she pulled the box out everyone looked to Leland before watching Brielle open it.

"You actually went out and bought me a set of lingerie?" she asked, shutting it quickly once she saw what was inside.

"You did what?" Duane said, looking over at his son.

"It was a joke! Duane Lee heard it, tell them!"

"I cannot believe you actually bought that!" Brielle said, crumpling a piece of tissue paper and throwing it at him.

"Lauren picked it out!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she had some help! You really are something else. What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Bri, do you really have to ask? I'm sure Leland could think of something…" Duane Lee said, gaining him an icy glare.

"Come on, sistah, try it on!"

"No!"

"Oh, come on, Brielle! You'd look good in it!"

"That's not what concerns me…"

"Come on, you can change in the back, I'll guard the door."

"But, Beth…" Beth took the box and pulled Brielle towards the back room, completely ignoring her protests.

"Just try it on. Maybe we can use you as bait."

"Oh, that's very comforting. I definitely want to try it on now."

****A/N: If you would like photos, go to ** **and search for '**dark-princess04**'. Click on my name and go to the '**Right Here Waiting**' folder for the pictures. For some reason doesn't like me trying to post the link here.****


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

**Chapter 19**

Brielle grudgingly took the box and hid in the back room, making sure the guys were still sitting and that Beth was guarding the door before she began to change.

"What color is it?"

"Dark red, wine colored."

"Well, let's see it."

"I'm not coming out, I feel ridiculous." Beth opened the door and slid inside, making sure the guys couldn't see in and kept her hand on the door handle.

"Look at you! I knew under that tomboy there was a cute, sexy side of you!"

"There's a matching bra and panties set," Brielle said, turning around when Beth motioned for her to do so. The top was a low cut, lacy bra with a thin lace bodice running down to the top of her panties, which had the same lace design as the top.

"So, you guys aren't dating? For sure?"

"For sure, Beth. We're still trying to rebuild our friendship and pick up where we left off." Beth smiled and opened the door, startled to see Leland there with his hand raised.

"Oh, sorry… I just wanted… um, is she done?" There was a distinct pink coloring to his ears and, hearing the snickers coming from the office, she could tell he had been teased.

"She'll be out in a minute, just go sit down." Leland moved back to his chair and sat down, pushing away from Duane Lee when he leaned towards him.

"Did you see her?"

"Shut up, brah!"

"You did, didn't you? How'd she look?"

"Knock it off!" Duane Lee was going to say something else to his brother when Brielle walked out, drawing everyone's attention.

"Stop looking at me!" she said, blushing under their scrutiny.

"Okay, boys, let's get down to business. How're things going Kona?"

"It's getting hectic. Richie and Sonny have been busy so I haven't had a chance to hunt," Leland replied, glancing up at Brielle as she leaned against his chair.

"How are we on our jumps, Beth?"

"From what I remember, we have at least two weeks before it gets serious."

"Let's head over there, grab Leland's guys and be back by the end of the week. Brielle, honey, if you don't mind, we'd like to have you on the show full time. It's a pain in the ass sending you home and calling you when we need you."

"What the hell, it's not like I don't know how the filming works." She followed Beth and David, the A&E representative, into Beth's office to fill out the legal papers and to get information, leaving the boys to themselves.

"Alright, Leland, what's going on with you and Brielle?"

"What?" he asked, looking up at his dad.

"What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing, dad!"

"Come on, son. You bought her a set of lingerie and there's nothing there?"

"It was a just joke! We were joking around last time she was over and it was just a gag gift. You were there, Duane Lee, tell him."

"What about that night at the club?" Duane Lee asked, gaining curious looks from his dad and Tim.

"What?"

"When Brielle first came here. You didn't know it was her at first but I know you realized it was her afterwards."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, brah. You don't remember that night?" Leland was quiet, pretending to think, but he remembered clearly. Ever since he found out it had been her that night had always been in the back of his mind. There was a part of him that wanted to feel her the way he had that night, feel that there could be something more between them.

"I remember. Why?"

"Don't tell me after all that you guys were doing there's nothing there."

"There's not," he stated flatly, leaning back into his chair and lowering his sunglasses. A few moments later, Brielle came back into the room, sighing dramatically.

"Good lord! I don't think I've ever done that much paperwork." She looked at them all curiously, wondering why they were so quiet, before walking towards Leland and sitting in his lap. "And what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that, I know you better."

"Nothing's wrong, Brielle." She frowned at him but dropped the matter for the time as Beth walked into the room with a file in her hand.

"While you're here, why don't you make yourselves useful and go get one of our guys."

"Who is it?" Duane asked, reaching for the file.

"Jackson Faloa."

"Drug dealer." Beth nodded and as she walked out she noticed the troubled look on Brielle's face. She hesitated but finally walked out once Duane started talking. She would have to remember to talk to Brielle later. "So, we all know Jack isn't the brightest crayon in the box. Where'd we find him last time?"

"Chinatown," Tim said, nodding at Duane's line of thinking.

"I'll bet if we run out there we'll find him. Or at least find out where his new hangouts are." Brielle nodded at Duane as she stood and stretched before moving to get her bag. "Hey, Bethy, are you coming?"

"No, I have to file some paperwork." Leland followed Brielle and pulled out his vest, digging around for his extra set of keys to Beth's SUV.

"You mind if I drive?" When he didn't get an answer, he looked up at her. She didn't seem to have heard him even though she was standing right next to him. He watched her, wondering if something was wrong and noticed she was avoiding his eyes.

"Let's go, kids!" Brielle slid past him to grab a radio and walked out of the door without looking at or touching him. Leland sighed inwardly, knowing she was ignoring him on purpose now, and followed her out to the car. She sat in the back seat silently, her body leaning against the door, her head resting on the window. The feelings he'd felt when he saw her leaning against the car at the airport surged through him again but he pushed them away and after starting the car he backed out and followed Tim, glancing back at her in the mirror.

"How long are you gonna not talk to me?"

"Why don't you tell me anything?"

"Probably for the same reason you don't tell me anything."

"I have nothing to tell! I don't have much work to talk about because I work with you, nothing at home because I live with you, no love life because I'm a geek and I don't go out a lot and I don't have a boyfriend. What is there for me to talk about?"

"It's the same for me! I work with you, live with you, we usually go out together and…"

"Oh, bull shit, Leland. I hear Duane Lee talking to you on the phone, so whatever happens here while you gone you know about, don't try to deny it. You're over on Kona with Richie and you can't tell me you two don't go out or anything." Leland was quiet, not denying what she was saying but he didn't want to admit anything. His silence, though, told Brielle more than he thought. "What's her name?"

"What?"

"Your girl, the one that you were getting teased about in the office."

"I wasn't…" he stopped when he saw the look she was giving him. "That's not what they were teasing me about. They thought we were hiding something."

"Gee, I wonder why they thought that," she said sarcastically, making him smile.

"I was going to give that to you when we got home later today but Duane Lee saw it at the airport and spilled the beans."

"Of course he did. There are reasons I don't tell him anything."

"Good point."

"Leland, pull into the gas station so we can work out a plan."

"10-4, dad."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Brielle asked, rolling down her window as Leland pulled up next to Tim's car.

"Here's what I came up with: we got some information from a snitch, he says Jack's in one of the druggie clubs up the road. I told him I'd send a spy in…"

"No," Leland interrupted, shaking his head.

"… and have him point out our guy to **her**," Dog continued, looking pointedly at Brielle and emphasizing 'her'.

"No!"

"She's the only one he doesn't know," Tim said, trying to reason with him, "and Duane Lee would stick out like a sore thumb."

"She can't go in there by herself!"

"Leland, I realize you're looking out for her as a friend, but you need to use your business brain for a minute."

"But…"

"She's a big girl, Leland; she knows how to take care of herself," Tim said gently, looking to Brielle for support.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll be fine," she said, reaching around the front seat to touch Leland's shoulder.

"No, you won't! It was different with Ken because we all were there. If we go in after you, there'll be a riot."

"Send Duane Lee in with me, then."

"What?"

"You said he hasn't been seen by anyone, no one would be the wiser and I'd have someone watching me."

"Alright. Get your handcuffs and we'll have Duane Lee get an extra can of mace for you." Brielle nodded and rolled up her window as Leland pulled around the parking lot and led the way up the road to where Jackson was supposedly hiding out. He was quiet the entire way there, no matter how many times Brielle tried to get him to talk. A few minutes later, while Leland silently wished he had more time to think of a different plan, he pulled up to the club.

Brielle got out and stood behind her door as she took off her vest, tucked her handcuffs in the top of her shorts and tugged her shirt down slightly. Once she was satisfied with how she looked, she tossed her vest along with her mace into the back of the car and moved to lean against the driver door. Leland was leaning against the steering wheel, watching the club with distaste.

"Le? Anyone home?" she joked, trying to reach in to knock on his head but he pushed her hand away.

"Stop it."

"Come on, Leland. This isn't exactly what I want to do, either."

"We don't have to do this. Why not have the snitch bring him out?" he asked, still not looking at her; he knew what would happen if he did.

"Stop talking _at_ me and talk _to_ me," she snapped, annoyed that he was obviously not looking at her on purpose. He breathed in slowly as he turned, studying her eyes to keep his own from wandering over her body and taking in what was shown. The look on he saw on her face caught his complete attention and he frowned at her.

"What's that look for?" She laughed and the silly, knowing smile on her face ticked him off even more.

"There's a reason you're not looking at me, isn't there?" Brielle asked, not saying outright what she was thinking but saying just enough that he knew what she meant.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You're not looking so you still think of me as your innocent little friend!"

"That's not…"

"Really? Then why aren't you looking at me?" She placed her hands on her hips, daring him to look at the rest of her. Leland steeled himself, hoping his face still held the indifferent look he wanted to be there and turned to look at her, _all_ of her.

No matter how hard he tried to keep his mind clear of any thought but the bounty he was having a difficult time with it. Her hair was tousled and she had pulled her tank down so that the edge was just above her bra, exposing the top part of her breasts. Along with the image of her leaning against the car from earlier and seeing her like she was, he knew he would never see her in the same light ever again.

"So?" he managed to get out, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Was it really that hard?"

"No."

"So what was the big deal?"

"Nothing, I guess." Brielle shook her head at him but didn't push any farther as Tim finally pulled up.

"You ready, baby girl?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Where's my bodyguard?" Duane Lee got out of the car and walked over to her, his face set with grim determination. "What?"

"I couldn't help you last time you got hurt, but no one will lay a hand on you today and not get their ass kicked for it."

"Thanks, Duane Lee. I'm just hoping we won't have a situation where I'll need help."

"Well, let's go find out."

****A/N: If you would like photos, go to ** **and search for '**dark-princess04**'. Click on my name and go to the '**Right Here Waiting**' folder for the pictures. For some reason doesn't like me trying to post the link here.****


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

**Chapter 20**

Brielle ran across the street and glanced back quickly at the two cars before going in the club. The inside was dim and so smoky that she choked when she inhaled. She recovered quickly when she felt everyone's eyes on her and she walked up to the bar, motioning for the bartender to get her a drink. Her eyes scanned the room quickly for the fugitive and saw him sitting in a booth with one of his friends.

The bartender handed her the drink just as the door opened and Duane Lee walked in, looking around like the worried boyfriend he was supposed to be playing. The people in the bar quieted slightly at the second odd interruption but it didn't bother them all that much. Duane Lee locked eyes with her for a moment and after Brielle looked away, he walked towards her.

"Where is he?"

"Almost directly behind me." She stood up, sending him a disgusted look she made sure a few people could see and moved away from him.

"Stop! Bella, don't go!"

"Nick, I told you! We're done!" She angled towards the booth where Jackson was sitting.

"Bella, please! Give me another chance."

"I'm sorry, Nick. Hey, how's it going?" Brielle said, standing next to Jackson's table.

"That punk bothering you, missy?"

"Not anymore. You wanna go find a room?" she asked, putting her hands on the table and leaning forward slightly so the two men could see down the front of her shirt.

"Hell, yeah." She smiled and stood up, waiting for Jackson, then grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the back.

"Where are you going? The rooms are…"

"I know. I figure Nick will be able to find me there."

"So where are we going?"

"My car. I parked out back and slid through the ally to get to the front." She said, opening the back door. Her mind reeled with thoughts of what she should do if he tried to run.

"Where's your car?"

"Over there. Damn, Nick brought friends. Let's go this way." Brielle wrapped her arm around his and leaned against him, putting on a show for Duane Lee's non-existent friends. Jackson pulled his arm free and wrapped it around her, letting his hand feel all over her body. She resisted the urge to push away and hit him, hoping that they would make it to the street before he decided to pull anything on her. She heard Leland and Duane Lee talking out front, worry starting to edge into their voices, and almost breathed a sigh of relief. They stepped onto the sidewalk and Brielle angled their path towards the cars.

"Bella!" She spun around to face Duane Lee, still in Jackson's hold.

"Nick, I told you, we're… what the hell?" Duane and Tim had jumped out and were running towards Jackson as Leland lunged for her. She threw a couple of punches at him but let him catch her wrists when she noticed the confused look on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Just play along," she hissed, "hey, let me go!"

"Stop struggling, miss. This is for your own good."

"You're not my mother, you have no right to say what is and isn't right for me."

"Leland, get her out of here." Leland pressed his knee against the back of hers and pushed, taking them both to the ground. The fought for a minute before he was able to get both of her arms behind her back and put the cuffs on her wrists.

"Let's go," he said, picking her up and pulling her towards the car. When they moved behind the car, Brielle tried pulling away from Leland but he held on tight to her arm.

"What gives?"

"You're under arrest for aiding and abetting."

"Le, stop it. Let me go."

"Are you crazy? Do you know how sore I'm going to be?"

"Leland, take these damn handcuffs off me, right now!"

"Nope. Let's go, in the car." He grabbed her around the waist, picked her up and after opening the door, threw her in the back. She yelled at him and reflexively wrapped her legs around him, pulling him part of the way into the car. Leland threw out his arms to catch himself and looked down at her as she glared up at him.

"What the hell? Take the hand cuffs off. Now." He couldn't breathe, the way she looked laying underneath him sparked something inside him. In their scuffle only moments before it was like when they were little but now it didn't seem so innocent. Her messy hair, wrinkled clothing not sitting right on her body, her chest rising and falling as she slowly regained her breathing.

"Hey, little bro, how is she?"

"She's… fine." Leland scrambled back, pushing himself away from where Brielle was laying.

"What is..?" Duane Lee broke off and smiled when he walked over and found Brielle struggling to sit up. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No. Why would you think that?" Duane Lee looked pointedly at Brielle, who looked a little worse for wear, and Leland vigorously shook his head.

"I know you're kinky and I know she's feisty, but seriously, brah. In the middle of the street, in front of God and…"

"Duane Lee, shut up," Brielle growled, finally able to pull herself up into a sitting position on the edge of the seat. "Take these hand cuffs off now."

"If I do that, you'll kill Leland."

"If you don't, I'll kill both of you later."

"I like your logic," he said, helping her out and turning her around to remove the handcuffs.

"What are you doing? She's a criminal now; you can't take those cuffs off!" Tim said, coming up behind Brielle and holding her lightly against the door.

"God damn it, Tim, let me go!"

"Language, baby girl. Where'd you learn to talk like that?"

"Ask the guy who cuffed me," she said as she glared at Leland over her shoulder.

"A little pay back, hey, brah? Well, take care of your prisoner, Leland," Tim said, giving him a meaningful look as he handed Brielle over. Leland took her arm gently as he nodded at Tim, wondering what he meant. Brielle tried kicking his leg but he moved out of the way and reached for her wrists.

"Knock it off, Bri. I'm taking them off."

"It's about time. If you ever do that again," she threatened, hitting his shoulder once she was free, "I will kill you."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Oh, I'll find a way. I always find a way."

"Great," he sighed, hopping into the drivers side of the car.

"Ow!"

"You deserved that! And this!"

"I surrender! C'mon, I said sorry!"

"Sorry covers your ass most of the time but that was ridiculous!" Leland ducked behind the couch and put it between himself and a very pissed-off Brielle.

"And funny as hell."

"And you!" she yelled, rounding on Duane Lee when he walked in, giving Leland a much needed reprieve. "You just HAD to open your big mouth!"

"I'm not the one that bought you lingerie!"

"That I could've handled under normal circumstances but NO! You went and told Beth and made a huge deal about it in front of the family and the ENTIRE camera crew! That's like having Teresa chasing you down on a hunt calling you 'Mr'…" Duane Lee lunged for her and covered her mouth.

"Okay! I got it, I'm screwed! But please, save that."

"Save what?"

"The nickname Teresa has for Duane Lee when they… you know."

"Oh great, that's a lovely picture I did not need to see," Leland said, falling onto the couch. Brielle walked around the couch, smacking him on the back of the head and ignoring his glare as she sat in front of him. Duane Lee took a deep, relieved breath before taking his chair and turning on the TV as Brielle leaned back against Leland's legs.

"Holy shit am I tired," she said, yawning and stretching out her arms. She winced as she pulled on a sore muscle and reached up to rub her shoulder.

"You're tired? I had to wrestle you to the ground and hold you down."

"Yeah, how'd that go for ya?" Brielle asked innocently, leaning her head back and looking up at him.

"Not very good. I was trying not to hurt you and making sure you didn't hurt me."

"Aw, you're such a good friend."

"Aren't I?" Leland reached leaned forward and reached down, massaging her shoulders to relax her.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, but you have a lot of knots in your back. You stressed out, princess?"

"A little," she replied, rolling her shoulders under his hands. He gently worked on her shoulders and upper back, carefully massaging out the knots. As he continued to rub her back, he felt her relaxing and she was soon asleep against his legs.

Duane Lee had continuously watched the two as they watched the show on TV. He knew just from watching his brother that Leland held something more for Brielle then he was letting on, but he was too stubborn to admit it.

Brielle, on the other hand, was so guarded and kept her emotions hidden so much that it was difficult for him to even guess at what she felt. He had noticed, though, how she reacted in Leland's presence and how he would catch her watching his brother when she thought no one was looking. Brielle told him a lot and though she thought he didn't know there were things she didn't tell him, he had figured out a lot of the things she had kept from him.

"What are you going to do with her?"

"I'll sleep out here with her tonight," he whispered, sliding one arm behind her back and the other under her knees, pulling her up onto the couch.

"I'll grab some pillows and blankets," Duane Lee said, shutting off the TV as he stood up. Leland moved back slightly and positioned her so her head was resting against his shoulder. His brother handed him a pillow and a blanket before heading to his room and Leland spread the sheet over both their bodies. Brielle shifted slightly in her sleep and he stilled his movements, scared that he had woken her but she was still sleeping soundly against him. He moved her slightly so his chin was resting gently on the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her before falling asleep.

****A/N: If you would like photos, go to ** **and search for '**dark-princess04**'. Click on my name and go to the '**Right Here Waiting**' folder for the pictures. For some reason doesn't like me trying to post the link here.****

****Reviews are much appreciated :)****


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:  
**The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family because seriously, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

**Chapter 21**

Leland turned over on the couch, still half asleep, snuggling into the covers more and pulling a pillow over his head. The house was quiet; the only sounds he could hear were the cars out on the road, birds and running water. Unable to go back to sleep, he moved the pillow and blinked in the warm, bright sunlight. He yawned, stretching out his arms and placing his hands behind his head.

With everything he had going on the week looked like it would be an interesting one. His family would be flying over to Kona to film a few episodes for the show, and then on Wednesday he had to take his kids out for dinner with Maui. Richie and Sunny were due to fly in late Wednesday evening from their well-earned vacations. Sometime during the week he knew he'd have to introduce Maui to Brielle, probably the day he had planned on taking Brielle and his kids out to the carnival… Leland sat up suddenly, realizing that Brielle was no longer on the couch with him.

"Duane Lee!" he yelled, running down the hallway to his brother's room. He opened the door only to find the room empty and promptly ran to the guest room. The room was quiet and the bed untouched and as he spun around he finally registered the sound of running water from the shower, bolting out of the room and banging on the bathroom door.

"What?"

"Duane Lee!"

"What is your problem?"

"Bri's gone!"

"No, she's not, dumb-ass." The door opened slightly and he saw who was standing behind the door. "I'm right here."

"Where…"

"He ran to your dad's to grab our bags." Leland pushed the door open and pulled her into a hug, wet towel and all. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked, trying to push him away and keep the towel up at the same time.

"I can't be happy to see you?"

"You live with me about three-quarters of the year."

"I know. I just wanted to hug you," he said, finally letting her go and walking back towards the living room. Brielle stood in the doorway, watching him go before she closed the door, shaking her head.

"So, what are we going to do when we have some off time, Bri?"

"I don't know. Dancing, swimming, sight-seeing?"

"It's a date," Duane Lee said, coming up behind her in the bathroom and ruffling her hair.

"And what will I be doing?"

"You'll find something to do," Brielle responded, turning off the lights in the bathroom before walking out.

"Thanks. Don't get too busy, I've got plans for you."

"Great," she said, bumping into him as she walked by him.

"Come on, kids, let's go!" Leland grabbed his bags and ran out the door after Brielle and his brother.

At the airport, Duane Beth and Tim stood patiently near the check-in, waiting for Duane Lee, Leland and Brielle to show up. Tim had moved to stand in front of the large windows near the entrance and was watching the road outside. As he watched the young couples coming in and out of the airport, he thought about his nephew and adopted niece, wondering if Leland had caught his meaning when he told him to take care of his prisoner. Brielle may have kicked Leland's ass last night but she still loved him, even if neither one of them realized it.

Tim knew that there had been something between them ever since they were kids in Colorado but both were too stubborn to admit that something was there. A large bus pulled up to the airport, blocking his view of the parking lot but when the bus pulled away, Tim spotted them walking towards the entrance.

"They're coming," he said, moving back to where Duane and Beth were sitting.

"Did the boys survive the night?" Duane asked, folding up his newspaper. Tim glanced back over his shoulder and smiled as he turned back.

"Barely."

Leland pulled into the parking lot, shutting off the car and going to the back to get his bags. He rolled his shoulders before he slung on his duffle bag. His tussle with Brielle and then trying to avoid her wrath had made his arms slightly sore. She had given up on yelling at them when they got in the car but he could tell she was still fuming inside.

"Do you want me to…"

"No, I got my bags. Thank you." She stormed past him to grab her suitcase out of the trunk and left them standing there when she headed towards the airport. Duane Lee watched her storm off and laughed lightly to himself, amazed at the extent that she had the two of them wrapped around her finger.

"What's so funny?" Leland asked, shutting the back door.

"Have you ever noticed how whipped we are?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it. When she needs something, we're there. When she's in trouble, we're there. When she's sick, we're there. She got us whipped, brah." Leland watched her for a minute as he thought about it and realized how right his brother was. "Ridiculous, isn't it?" he asked, watching Leland as everything clicked.

"I never really thought about it before. She's just such a big part of my life."

"Don't worry; she's got all of us Chapman men wrapped around her finger."

"Guys, hurry up! We're late!" They shared a look and laughed as they hurried to catch up with her.

Tim watched Brielle as she walked into the airport then stop to wait for Duane Lee and Leland. He could tell by how tense she was that she was still pissed at them for what they had done to her the previous day. She fidgeted as she stood, watching everyone that went by her as she waited. When the guys finally caught up to her, he watched her body and demeanor change and relax when Leland said something to her. She laughed in response and playfully hit his arm before the three headed over to where Duane and Beth were seated.

"Okay, kids are here, looks like we're ready to go," Beth said, standing up as Tim walked up behind Duane Lee.

"The camera crew flew over yesterday so they're all set up."

"Great, now girls on an international scale will hate me."

"Why is that?"

"I live with these two monkeys and girls seem to like **them** for some reason unbeknownst to me," she replied, wrapping her free arm around Leland.

"Oh, so I'm forgiven now?"

"Hell, no! You know you're not getting off that easy."

"Come on, kids, don't make me separate you two," Beth teased as she and Duane picked up their suitcases and headed for security. Brielle quickly let go of Leland and hurried off after Duane Lee and Tim, leaving Leland running to catch up to her.

"Hey, Bri! Wait up!" She stopped and turned, glancing back at him.

"Hurry up!" She waited until he was a few feet behind her before she turned around began walking.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about yesterday…"

"I know, you've been saying that for the past 12 hours."

"Yeah, but it's true."

"Could you just… just warn me next time?" Leland looked over at her and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll warn you," he told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "I've learned my lesson."

Once they had passed through security and finally boarded the plane, Brielle curled up in her seat with her MP3 player and one of her new books, leaning against Leland as he and Duane Lee turned around to talk to their dad and Tim. The two laughed at the boys as they told their survival story from last night, and Beth found it hilarious that her two strong and fearless step-sons were scared of a 133-pound, 26 year old woman.

"It's not funny, Beth!" Leland replied indignantly, his pride having taken a heavy blow. Beth shook her head at him, laughing to herself and opening her magazine.

"I'm sorry, son, but it is funny." Leland scowled at his dad as Brielle moved to lean against the window, completely oblivious to the conversation, and he turned around in his seat.

"You know what's ridiculous?" Duane Lee asked, lowering his voice to a whisper. "We didn't realize how whipped we are until this morning."

"She's had all of us wrapped around her finger ever since we met her," Tim agreed, glancing over at Brielle.

"If it was anyone else, I'd get out of that as fast as I could. But it's Bri, and she's just…" Leland broke off, trying to find a way to describe her. "Infuriating but at the same time so beautiful and intriguing."

"Women like her are the weakness of all the Chapman men. That doesn't surprise me that you two are so protective of her." Leland nodded and turned back around when the flight attendant walked by, glancing over at Brielle as he did so. She was still lost in her book and music that she hadn't even noticed the flight attendant walking by. Smiling, he reached over and gently shook her leg. She looked up at him over the top of her book, turning off her music when he motioned to the 'No Electronics' and 'Please Fasten Seatbelts' signs.

"So, what do you want to do when we get there?" Brielle asked him, sighing as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I don't know. You wanna go out to Zanzibar's?"

"Sure. I haven't been there in a long time."

"After dinner okay with you?" He felt her nodding as she opened her book again and he let her read against him. While Brielle lost herself in this book, Leland let his head rest against hers and closed his eyes, though his mind was racing with thoughts and plans and the rest that he had planned on getting while on the flight didn't come.

****A/N: If you would like photos, go to ** **and search for '**dark-princess04**'. Click on my name and go to the '**Right Here Waiting**' folder for the pictures. For some reason doesn't like me trying to post the link here.****

****Reviews are much appreciated :)****


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family because seriously, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)  
**_**A/N: Pictures are officially up. Go to my homepage and look for the album_**_ 'Right Here Waiting'******_

**Chapter 22**

Leland sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. He had been going over his files for two hours while his family and Brielle had gone to settle in. He heard someone try the office door but he knew that it was locked so he simply ignored it, picking up the next file on his desk. He was so intent on his work that he didn't notice who had walked into is office and stood behind him. Feeling cool hands on his shoulders, he jumped and turned around to see Brielle standing behind him.

"How'd you get in?"

"You gave me a key," she answered, kneeling down next to him. He reached down to run his fingers through her hair as he continued to read over the file in his hands.

"Come on, you've been here for two hours. Come home."

"I've gotta get these done, baby."

"You'll have time tomorrow," she said, standing up and pulling on his arm.

"Bri, knock it off."

"Oh, come on. I'll help you out, Duane Lee will help you out, it'll be fine," she replied, pulling him out of the chair and tugging the file from his hands. He sighed and stretched, watching her as she quickly organized the files on his desk into neat piles.

"Did you get settled in okay?" he asked her, locking the office door behind him as they walked out to his truck. Brielle was in the process of rolling her eyes at his back when he turned around, and he crossed his arms when he saw what she was doing.

"Of course I got settled in okay. Did you really think we'd have problems?"

"I can never tell with you," he told her, walking down the stairs and reaching for the keys to his truck.

"I'm glad you have so much confidence in my ability to do things." She jumped down the last few steps and ran a few steps to catch up with him.

"How'd you get here?" Leland questioned when he didn't see another car in the parking lot.

"Duane Lee dropped me off," Brielle told him, skipping up to his truck, "he ran to the store to get some hamburger." Leland laughed at her playfulness as he unlocked the doors and climbed inside.

By the time they arrived at Leland's house, Duane Lee had already returned and was cooking hamburgers in the kitchen, Leland's German Shepard, Shadow, only leaving the stove's side when he heard the door open.

Brielle knelt down to greet the dog and everyone laughed as Shadow knocked her backwards trying to lick her face. She pushed herself up quickly and reached or the dog and kissed his head before releasing him. Duane Lee laughed at her as she held out her hands to him, begging him to help her up. He relented and moved towards her, only to be teased by Leland for giving in to a girl.

"Jeez, bra, it's no wonder Bri and Teresa walk all over you. You just can't say no."

"They do not walk all over me; I'm the man of the house."

"Man of the House? BS, Duane Lee," Brielle retorted, grabbing the milk from the fridge and pouring herself a glass.

"I am!"

"You always give in when they pull the lost puppy look on you," Leland told him, leaning his back against the counter.

"Yeah, but think of all the good times he must have had with Teresa," Brielle teased, dancing out of Duane Lee's reach when he grabbed for her.

"You better watch yourself."

"Hey, Leland, maybe you could learn a few things from him. Think about it," she said, ,standing in front of him and reaching out to wrap her arms around his shoulders, "if you just gave in once in a while…" She broke off suggestively but Leland just looked at her, pretending to be confused.

"You lost me."

"Stop playing dumb." Leland laughed at her as she hit his shoulder and pushed away only to be pulled into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Bri, but you're just so easy to pick on."

"I've noticed."

"Hey, I thought I told you two to stop picking on Brielle," Beth scolded, walking in from the back yard.

"What exactly do you mean by 'picking on her'?"

"Leland, play nice."

"I am playing nice, see?" he said, pulling Brielle closer and kissing the top of her head.

"Play nice," Beth told them, emphasizing each word by hitting the boys on the backs of their heads as she walked back outside.

"Did you see that? See the kind of crap we have to put up with because of you?"

"Oh, come on. I put up with your bullshit all the time," Brielle told him, trying to pull out of his arms.

"Yeah, you do. But you know we love you."

"Sure you do," she replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes but she relaxed in his arms and let him hold her.

"Okay, dinner's done!" Duane Lee announced, transferring the hamburgers onto a plate. Brielle moved away from Leland and picked up the mashed potatoes and the tortilla chips, leading the way out to the backyard.

"Your dinner, sirs and madam," Brielle said, placing the bowls on the table and taking a seat next to Beth. Duane Lee proudly set his creations on the table before he sat down.

"So what are you kids doing tonight?" Duane asked as he dug into the mashed potatoes.

"We're taking Bri out to Zanzibar's," Leland replied, taking the bowl from his dad and piling some onto his plate.

"We should have made more potatoes," Beth whispered to Brielle, who nodded and laughed softly as they both watched Duane Lee pile a heap onto his plate before passing it to Tim.

"Men," Brielle said, shaking her head when Beth passed her the nearly empty bowl.

When dinner was finished and everything cleaned up from the backyard, Beth, Duane, Tim and Duane Lee said their goodnights, Beth warning Leland that they would be ready to go at eight in the morning. He laughed at them as he pushed them out the door and by the time they were gone Brielle had disappeared into the guest room so he went to his room to change. He threw on a clean pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, quickly tying his hair back and grabbing his wallet on the way out of his room.

"Hey, Bri, are you ready?"

"Yeah, just give me a second." Leland walked to the back door and glanced outside, double checking to make sure everything was put away before calling for Brielle.

"Bri?" he said, turning around.

"What?" she asked, looking up when he stopped just in front of her. She had thrown on her favorite pair of blue jeans, faded and ripped in a few spots, with a white tank top. As she leaned down to hook on a pair of strappy heels, he caught sight of something glinting from a delicate gold chain hanging from her neck. He walked up to her, knelt down and reached out to look at it. The charm was a tiny gold dolphin jumping through a heart and he looked up at her, surprised. The necklace was a present he had bought for her on her 16th birthday. He was surprised that she still had it, let alone still wearing it.

"You still have this?" She raised her hand automatically but stopped just before she touched his hand.

"Are you kidding? Do you know what this means to me?"

"No, but I can probably guess. I gave this to you before we moved." Brielle reached around his arms to hug him.

"I know I've said this about a million times and I'm taking time away from your 'scouting', but I missed you. So much."

"I know. I missed you, too." She sighed and was quiet for a moment before pulling away.

"I suppose we should get going or we'll never hear the end of it."

"You're probably right," he said, smiling as he stood up and grabbed his keys off the counter.

****A/N: If you would like photos, check out my homepage and click on the folder 'Right Here Waiting'.********

****Check out my new Dog story... it's called A Chapman Christmas :)****


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:  
**The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family because seriously, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)  


* * *

**Chapter 23**

Leland led the way into the club and Brielle reached out for his offered hand as she carefully followed him through the crowd. Duane Lee stood up and waved when he spotted them from his table and they turned toward him. He had already bought them drinks and was about halfway through his own by the time they showed up. He looked Brielle up and down as she slid into the booth and leaned over to talk to her.

"You look nice."

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself. Any good prospects?"

"There's one over by the bar, in the blue shirt…"

"I meant for me."

"Nope. No one's good enough for you." Brielle rolled her eyes at him as he handed her a drink. "I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you a soda." She took a sip of the soda as Leland sat down next to her.

"Okay, what did you put in here? This is not just soda."

"I had the bartender put some rum in there," Duane Lee said, getting up go get another drink.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" she called after him.

"Damn, she's on to us," Leland teased, slipping his arm around Brielle's shoulders and sliding his sunglasses down over his eyes when he saw a group of guys approaching their table.

"Hey, bra, who's this?"

"I've never seen you here before, **ku'uipo**. You from around here?" (ku'uipo - sweetheart)

"You going to introduce us, Leland?"

"This is my girl, Brielle," he replied, glancing around the group of guys from behind his sunglasses, hugging her closer.

"Oh, well you have a **na'au** girl, bra. Nice to meet you, Brielle. Have a good time." (na'au - beautiful)

"Thank you! Nice to meet you, too!" she said, unaware of the disappointment on their faces as they walked away. Duane Lee pushed his way through the crowd, glancing from his brother to the group of guys as he slid into the booth.

"What was that about?"

"They were just being nice."

"A little too nice," Leland said, his arm still around Brielle as he reached for his Corona bottle.

"You're just over-reacting," she accused him, sipping at her soda.

"And you're just a little bit naïve. Have you seen the way the guys here have been looking at you?" Brielle shook her head and then glanced quickly around the bar.

"Please. There are girls here in nothing but lingerie and bikinis. I'm fully dressed. I wonder what they would look at first…"

"You. They don't have to wonder what's under the bikinis because they really don't leave much to the imagination."

"Great, men putting their minds to use," she said, rolling her eyes as she took a drink. "You know, I'm actually surprised none of those girls have come over here by the looks you've been getting. You look so tough with your sunglasses on and your five o'clock shadow."

"Oh, come on, you two are obviously together," Duane Lee told them, picking up the teasing going on between them. "Everything you do practically screams 'we're a couple'."

"Oh? After they've seen me hanging on your arm for hours on end? I wonder what they must think of me…" she trailed off, looking around the bar.

"God, Bri, you're such a gold-digger," Leland teased, winking across the table at his brother.

"You caught me. But what's a girl to do? Especially when you two strong, handsome men just land right in my lap."

"I think I would have remembered if I had landed in your lap." Brielle looked up at him, shock clear on her face, while he tried to hide his smile as Duane Lee burst out laughing. He lost that battle, though, when she smacked his shoulder and tried to push him away.

"I would have remembered that, too."

"You guys are hopeless," she sighed, shaking her head and reaching for her drink when Leland pulled her against him again, pressing his lips to her hair.

"Sorry, Bri. It's just too easy."

"Yeah, yeah. So, should I go out there and dance in an almost-there bikini and fulfill the role?"

"If you want to, go ahead. I sure as hell wouldn't mind."

"I know you wouldn't. You'd like it way too much, hence the problem."

"So, if I didn't like it, you'd do it?"

"Of course not. You'd have to get me drunk."

"That could be arranged," he said, making her roll her eyes again.

"Hey, Leland, how long has it been since you went dancing?" Duane Lee said, his voice urgent as he motioned towards the dance floor on his left but nodding at something behind Brielle. Leland glanced back and saw what Duane Lee had pointed out and turned quickly to Brielle before she'd had a chance to look around.

"Brielle, you wanna dance?"

"I thought I told you…"

"Great. Let's go." He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the table as quickly as he could, weaving his way through a few people until the table was somewhat hidden from their view.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asked as he pulled her towards him to dance.

"There's a guy here from the gym."

"I'm sure there are a lot of people here from the gym."

"I think he's trying to sleep with every pretty girl on the island. Single or not."

"And that's a problem why?" He frowned at her, wondering why she wasn't picking up on what he was saying.

"You're single."

"So?"

"Bri," he sighed, shaking his head, "can't you think of anything else about you that might fit what he's looking for?"

"Besides the fact that I'm single?" she asked, completely serious.

"You're pretty. No, you're more than pretty. You're beautiful."

"Oh, please," she said, rolling her eyes. "Do you really think I wouldn't be able to handle myself?"

"He doesn't exactly fight fair. And trust me, he's interested."

"What, are you just jealous that I might actually want to sleep with this guy?" Leland was quiet for some time, just holding her loosely as they danced.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," he finally answered, looking down at her.

"If it's just a one-night stand, how hurt could I really be? You can't protect me forever, you know that right?"

"I know, but I can try." Brielle smiled up at him but he just looked at her, his eyes hidden behind the sunglasses.

"Okay, stop being so serious. Save that for tomorrow," she told him, pushing the glasses up so she could look in his eyes. "We're supposed to be having fun."

"You're right. Sorry."

"Apology accepted. Come on, I know you know how to dance."

Leland laughed at her as she turned around, placing his hands on her hips and pulling him closer. He quickly glanced towards their table and saw Paul sitting with Duane Lee, his eyes locked on Brielle. Leland instinctively pulled Brielle closer so her body was touching his and he shivered involuntarily at the feeling. He hesitated, unsure of what he should do, what she wanted him to do, and not completely trusting his body to behave with the alcohol in his system and the closeness of her body.

A new song started up and Brielle swayed her hips slowly to the beat, gently pulling him along with her. Her body was pressed against his, her back resting against his chest, her head occasionally resting against his shoulder. As they danced, their bodies moving together as if they were one person and not two, Leland's mind wandered down a path he didn't realize it was on until he felt his body's reaction to his thoughts.

Her body brushed against his as she continued to dance, unaware of his inner turmoil and he had to bite his lip to suppress a groan of satisfaction. He pulled away from her, knowing that if he continued to hold her that he wouldn't be able to control himself. What scared him the most was that he wanted to lose control, he wanted her.

Brielle turned around when she realized he was no longer standing right behind her. She took a step towards him and he held up a hand, taking a small step back. Leland could tell by the look on her face that she knew something was wrong. She stubbornly reached out and grabbed his hand, making sure he couldn't pull away easily. Once he was in front of her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes never leaving his.

"Brielle, this isn't a good idea."

"I kind of figured that out. Care to explain why?" Leland opened his mouth and shut it quickly. What would she do if he told her? Laughing would probably be her first reaction until she realized he was serious. Then what? He couldn't risk their friendship just because some alcohol was messing with his mind.

"I can't tell you. Look, this just isn't a good idea right now." She nodded but he could see the hurt in her eyes because he had always been able to tell her everything. Brielle released her hold on him and backed away slowly, keeping her eyes on him until she had turned and was walking away. She knew there was something he was hiding from her and it was driving a wedge between them. What would keep him from telling her what was wrong? She suddenly froze when she passed a busty blonde passed her, heading in the direction Brielle had just come from. She spun around quickly and saw Leland walking towards her.

"Brielle? What's wrong?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders.

"Let go," she said, her voice full of pain as she pulled free of him.

"No," he said, reaching out for her. "Tell me."

"Why should I? You can't seem to tell me anything, why should I tell you now?" He looked hurt by her words but knew she was right, though he still hadn't let go of her.

"Is he hurting you, miss?" Brielle glanced over at the man next to them but turned her attention back to Leland, who was glaring at the man.

"Depends on the definition," she answered coldly before ignoring him completely.

"Let the lady go, Leland. I think you've done enough damage to her already," the man said, reaching out to take Brielle's arm.

"Did anyone ask for your opinion?" she asked, shoving his hand away.

"But isn't he hurting you? I heard you tell him to let you go. You could prosecute him…"

"I know my fucking rights and I know I could prosecute him, I'm a bounty hunter, dumbass. I can take care of myself."

"So, he's not bothering you?"

"No, and if he was I could handle it myself. Now, fuck off!" Leland had to smirk at Paul as he scowled first at Brielle and then at him before he walked off. "What in the hell is that look for?" Brielle asked, her temper flaring.

"That was Paul," Leland replied, laughing until he looked back at her.

"Paul? I give a fuck why?"

"The guy from the gym. He came over to rescue you from me, sweep you up into his arms, and take you back to his place so he could have his way with you. You know, like a fairy-tale."

"Oh. Did that go better than you thought? I'm almost tempted to go after him. He was pretty good-looking. Maybe I need a one-night stand."

"Please, Bri, not him."

"Why should I listen to you? How do I know you're not making him the bad guy? If you already have a girl why are you so worried about what I do?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Where's your girlfriend? She's gotta be here, why else wouldn't you dance?"

"You think that's why I wouldn't dance? Because you think I'm on a leash?" he asked, angered that she thought he would let another woman come between them. "There isn't anyone in my life. You, Beth, Davina, Theresa and my sisters are the only women in my life right now."

"Oh, really? You know, somehow I don't believe that. Maybe because you can't even touch me without cringing."

"Fine, you really want to know why I can't be near you right now? I don't think I would be able to handle myself if we started dancing again. I value what we have right now more than that to even risk that chance." Leland saw a few people around them glancing at them curiously but his attention was focused on Brielle. She looked up at him and he could tell by the look on her face that she didn't understand what he meant. She had gone from a pissed off 'mess with me and I'll kick your ass' woman to the innocent looking girl he remembered growing up with.

"Leland, what are you…"

"This," he said as he interrupted her, stepping forward and placing one hand on her hip and the other tangling in her hair as he pressed his lips to hers in a needy kiss. When their lips met, he felt himself harden, could feel exactly where her body was touching his.

"Leland, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice muffled by his lips, her hands coming up between them to try and push him back.

"You asked why I wasn't dancing with you. I told you, you didn't understand, so I'm showing you." He felt her hands on his chest, felt from them as though his shirt wasn't there. She didn't push him away, though, and he lowered his lips to hers, the kiss this time gentle and sweet. He kept his hold on her hip but he carefully untangled his fingers from her hair and let his hand slide down slightly to her neck. He couldn't tell what she was thinking but he could tell she was fighting with herself as she kept her hands on his chest but her lips moved hesitantly against his.

When he finally broke the contact, keeping his head close to hers and her body against his, he opened his eyes to look at her. She kept her eyes away from his, focusing on her hands against his chest and he watched her sigh. She opened her mouth and hesitated for a second before she looked up at him.

Leland didn't give her a chance to say what she had planned on saying as he brushed his lips over hers. He watched as her eyes slid shut automatically without her consciously realizing it and he smiled. When her eyes stayed closed, he pressed his lips against her and he opened his eyes in surprise when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He knew Brielle was passionate by nature but he also knew the only way she would do anything remotely like this was if she was drunk. He wanted to believe that she felt the same way for him, but what exactly did he feel for her? He groaned as her body reacted to his, arching her back slightly so her hips pushed against his.

Leland pulled away from her lips and moved his mouth to her neck, his lips and tongue caressing every inch of skin exposed to him. He trailed one of his fingers down the left side of her neck, over the spot he had marked the last time they had danced together, and slowly moved his mouth there. He gently teased her skin with his tongue and teeth but refrained from marking her. Brielle gasped out loud and he pulled his lips away reluctantly to look up at her.

"Leland…" He placed a finger against her lips and cut her off, shaking his head. He had heard the doubt and confusion in her voice and knew if he pushed anything too far he would only confuse her more.

"I'm sorry. I got a little carried away. But do you understand now?" She nodded and released her hold on his shoulders.

"Don't be sorry. I didn't realize… Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Really, Bri. 'Hey, I'm drunk and I need to get laid.' What did you want me to say?"

"You could have just told me. I tell you when there's something wrong with me."

"I know, and there are some times when you really don't need to tell me."

"But at least you know what's wrong so you can figure out a way to work around that."

"Touché. Brielle, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking," he apologized, ignoring his own warnings and hugging her.

"Oh, you were thinking all right, just not with the right head," she said, making him roll his eyes.

"But I'm forgiven?"

"For now. We'll see what happens when I'm sober," she teased and he laughed as he pulled her back to where Duane Lee was sitting.

"How'd it go?" he asked, meaning Paul but both Leland and Brielle tensed.

"What are you talking about?" Brielle asked quickly, recovering her voice first though Leland had her beat with his poker face.

"Paul," Duane Lee clarified, though he could tell they were trying to hide something. "He was pretty adamant about getting you to go home with him."

"Oh. I have a feeling he won't be trying that again anytime soon."

"Why?"

"She got pissed," Leland said simply and Duane Lee nodded his understanding with a small laugh.

"You didn't make him cry, did you?"

"No, but I wanted to." Duane Lee laughed at her but knew she was serious.

"We should have had you working for us a long time ago. You know how much easier life would have been with her getting our guys?"

"Yeah, cause no one would have figured it out by now."

"Think about it! We could dress her up…"

"Duane Lee…"

"She could be our undercover snitch; like Ili and Sonny sometimes do when we have Samoan clients."

"I don't get a say in this do I?"

"Nope," Duane Lee said with a big smile and Brielle shook her head with a laugh.

"Of course. What time is it?" she asked, glancing around for a clock.

"It is 12:38," Leland answered, taking a quick look at his watch. "When do you want to head back?"

"In a few hours, or whenever you guys want to leave."

"I'm good with four," Duane Lee said and Leland nodded in agreement.

"Are you guys trying to make me miss work?" she teased, grabbing the bottle of Corona from Leland's hand and taking a drink.

"Nope. Just trying to get you drunk."

"It's working. And what exactly do you plan on doing with me once I am drunk?"

"It's a surprise." Brielle shook her head again and took another drink when Leland handed her his bottle of Corona.

"Come on, you two, let's go dance." Duane Lee agreed and started to get up but Leland moved his hand to cover Brielle's on the seat.

"Bri…" he said, his voice carrying a warning.

"Don't even think about that," she said quietly. "Just enjoy yourself." He was hesitant as he slid out of the booth and stood up but Brielle took his hand and Duane Lee's in her own and pulled them out to dance. Leland took her advice and didn't think about what had happened between them earlier and just enjoyed his time with his best friend.

They finally left the club around four-thirty in the morning, Brielle slightly more drunk than either of the two brothers even though they'd had more to drink than she had. She had to lean on Leland as they walked out to his truck after she stumbled through the club to the door and even in the parking lot.

He laughed at her when she staggered into him and he slid an arm tightly around her waist, helping balance her. Duane Lee helped her into the front seat before he climbed in the back as Leland started his truck after a few tries and pulled out of the parking lot. Brielle sighed deeply and pulled her legs up as she rested her head against the arm rest.

When they pulled up to his parents' house, he carefully pulled Brielle out of her seat and carried her inside to the room she shared with Lyssa when she was there. She had fallen asleep on the way over and didn't wake up when he took her inside and set her gently on her bed.

As he moved away from the bed, Brielle turned over in her sleep and curled up at the loss of his body heat. With a smile, he carefully pulled the sheets out from underneath her and covered her. He hadn't heard anyone get up so when he finally stood up and turned around, he was surprised to see Beth standing in the doorway watching him.

"Stay here; it would be silly for you to go back now." He nodded and glanced once more at Brielle when Beth motioned for him to follow her out into the hallway.

"What's up?"

"What happened?" He looked at her, opening his mouth to ask what she was talking about but stopped and shook his head with a sigh, knowing she would figure out soon enough that he was avoiding the question. Leland pulled the door to Brielle's room shut quietly before he turned back to Beth and told her everything, since she knew him well enough that she would know when he left something out or skipped over anything.

Beth listened intently to what he was saying, knowing that what her instincts had been telling her were right. There was something growing and re-emerging in Leland for Brielle, she had known that ever since their reunion. Now, with the 'incident' at the club, Beth knew and could tell that he was seeing her in a new light; no longer as his best friend tomboy but as a woman who could warm his blood and, obviously, warm his body as well. She wondered when he would realize that and accept it, and when Brielle would realize it as well.

**

* * *

**A/N: Photos are up on my homepage!!**** Just click on the '**Right Here Waiting**' folder for the pictures.****

****Reviews are much appreciated :)****


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:  
**The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family because seriously, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

**A/N: I hope you like the beginning and end of this chapter... I had A LOT of fun writing it!!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

The next morning, Brielle was startled awake by the sound of soft snoring. She grudgingly opened her eyes and blinked in the bright sunlight shining through the window. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she sighed and looked at the room. She was confused and couldn't figure out where she was and when she heard a movement on the other side of the room, she panicked and sat up. Sometime during the night her tank top and jeans had been removed and were lying next to the bed with a pair of guy's jeans and a black shirt. She lifted up the sheets, checking her body and fearing the worst, when a groan came from the other side of the room.

"What's going on?" Brielle instinctively clutched the sheets to her body at the male voice and let out a small scream. She heard footsteps from outside the room and the person on the other side of the room struggled to untangle himself from the sheets. Pulling the sheet with her, she slowly tried to stand up, becoming dizzy as she did so. The door was flung open and she spun to face the door, her legs becoming tangled in the sheet and falling over.

"You okay there, sistah?"

"Beth?" she asked, forgetting that she no longer had the sheet covering her body. "What are you doing here? Was I kidnapped? Oh my God…"

"Whoa, there, Brielle? Kidnapped? I don't know about that, but whatever the boys did, you agreed to it."

"I'm up! Who screamed… Brielle? The hell are you doing?" Leland said, finally freeing himself from his sheets and sitting up. Brielle realized where she was and shook her head, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Oops."

"You okay, Baby? You didn't hurt yourself?"

"No, no. I'm fine."

"How'd you sleep?" Beth asked, trying not to laugh as she looked from her disheveled step-son to the blushing woman on the floor in front of her.

"Good, I think… Oh, Beth!" she exclaimed, seeing where her good friend was taking the conversation.

"Just checking, sistah. I'll let Big Daddy know you're okay. You had the boys worried there for a minute…" Brielle scowled at her back as Beth walked away from the door.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"I tripped."

"How? And why are you wearing a sheet?" She glared at him and pointed to the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, why are you so pissed at me?"

"Oh my God Leland, did you hear nothing Beth said?" she snapped as she stood up, forgetting to pull the sheet up with her as she moved to stand in front of him.

"I heard her but I must have missed the message."

"Hm, I wonder what it was. 'How did you sleep?' Let's see now: we both came home drunk, our clothes are piled on the floor, you're sleeping in your boxers and I'm… oh!" Leland laughed as he watched her grab the sheet off his bed to cover herself.

"Why are you hiding now?" he asked, tugging back on the sheet playfully. "You were standing there for how long?"

"No wonder you weren't paying attention to me."

"Oh, Bri, that hurts," he said, tugging hard on the sheet and pulling Brielle down next to him. She protested loudly and tried to push him away but he pinned her arms down, moving his body over hers to make sure she didn't have any way to get away from him. She laughed when he looked down at her sadly, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Don't do that to me, you know I hate it."

"Do you? I thought you said I looked cute."

"I never said that," she teased, releasing her hold on him to examine the necklace dangling in front of her face.

"Yes, you did. Trust me, anything you say to boost my ego, I remember it."

"Great. Your head must be huge by now." It took her a moment to realize what she had said and she couldn't help but laugh at the look he was giving her.

"There something you want to tell me? Was I really drunk and just don't remember that…"

"Stop it," she giggled, looking up at him. "That is so not what I meant."

"Sure it isn't," he teased, moving his hands down to tickle her sides.

"Ah! No, stop!" she begged, laughing as she tried to push him off of her. She turned her body slightly and when she felt him move, turned over completely. Leland slid off the side of the bed and grabbed Brielle as he fell to the floor. She let out a yelp when he pulled her down and laughed as she landed on him.

"What the hell are you two… Why are you both in your underwear?" Brielle sat up from her spot on the ground, her legs straddling Leland's stomach, and turned to look at Duane Lee, her hair falling over her shoulder.

"It's all his fault," she said, pointing at the man underneath her.

"Leland's fault? Doesn't look like it to me. Looks like you got this all under your control."

"I do now, and that's because woman are always in charge. You guys can't pitch without a catcher."

"Well, we can," Leland said, gaining him a roll of Brielle's eyes.

"Yeah, but it takes two to tango. And you have to admit it's more fun when you have someone to play ball with."

"And you would know, wouldn't you?" Leland teased before groaning when she hit him.

"Watch it. Just remember who has the advantage here. I could have gone lower…" she said, her voice low but he heard the threat for what it was instead of his mind taking it differently.

"Whoa, there, Bri. We need him intact today. Can't have him hobbling around while we're chasing his guys," Duane Lee told her, sending his brother a look before he walked away.

"Darn, I have to let you go in one piece."

"Thank God," he said, feigning his relief at her teasing as he tried to sit up.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she asked, kneeling gently on his arms to stop him from getting up.

"Let me up, Bri."

"Nope. Remember who's in charge?"

"I am."

"I don't think so. Not right now you're not."

"You're on my island."

"And just because of that you're in charge? Have you been paying attention to your dad and Beth?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. He shrugged at her but his mind was elsewhere. He hadn't really gotten a good look at her before but now that she was sitting still, his eyes traveled over her body. Her shoulders were bared as her hair fell on her back, the lacy white bra hid her from his eyes, the smooth plane of her stomach to her hips, the matching lacy shorts and her long, strong legs. A picture of her in another, more vulnerable position flashed through his mind unbidden but he ignored it.

"Come on, get up."

"Ask me nicely," she replied, crossing her arms.

"Please?"

"Fine." She let out a sigh but moved off him, holding out her hand to help him up.

"Leland, Brielle, come on, kids. We need to get going."

An hour later, the team was on their way to Leland's office, making a quick pit stop at a near-by gas station to pick up orange juice on Brielle's request since both houses were out. Just as Beth had predicted the camera crew was waiting in the parking lot for them to show up. She quickly ran over to apologize to them as Brielle ran from Leland's truck to the SUV, quickly pulling the back open.

"Brielle, come here," Beth called, wondering where she had gotten off to in the short time since they had pulled up. She laughed when she saw Brielle walking towards them, one of the cartons of orange juice in her hands.

"What's so funny?" she asked, walking up to Beth and opening her orange juice.

"I was just wondering where you were hiding. Are you happy now that you have your orange juice?"

"Very. Thank you!" Brielle said, hugging her before heading up the stairs to Leland's office. Once inside Brielle went to his office, taking the orange juice with her, and started on his paperwork, moving quickly through all the files and organizing them on his desk. She hummed a song to herself as she worked, listening to what was going on outside in the main room. The cameras had started filming as Leland told his dad where he was at with his jumps.

"Go get Brielle, I'll call the boys back in," she heard Duane say and she quickly finished the file she was on.

"Hey." She looked up to see Leland leaning around the door and looking at her. "Come on. Cameras are on," he whispered as she stood up, putting the file down and moving out from behind the desk.

"I know," she whispered back and she followed him into the main room. Brielle sat on the edge of the desk, conscious of the cameras on her but she ignored them, knowing they were just giving the tech guys time to show her name for the show. Duane Lee and Tim walked in and gathered around the desk as Leland picked up a file and opened it. Brielle reached over and pulled out the file as he explained the details of his client, Brielle throwing in a few details when he asked and when she found a few that he had missed. When he finished, Duane had them pray and after suiting up they piled into the cars.

Brielle sat on the edge of the trunk on Beth's car, swinging her legs back and forth, waiting for Leland to finish booking their client, Clifford. He had been upset earlier when he thought Clifford had turned himself in and when Duane's temper momentarily snapped but in the end they had gotten their guy. She could tell, though, that Leland was still upset about it. Duane Lee walked towards the car where Brielle was sitting just in time to hear her sigh as she laid back in the trunk.

"Hey, babe, what's up with you?" he asked, leaning against the back as he looked at her.

"Your brother is impossible."

"I already knew that. What in particular is it today?"

"Does he ever let things go? I was trying to get him to relax earlier…"

"What'd you do?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively and she rolled her eyes, sitting up and continuing with her thought.

"…but he wouldn't let it go. I'm not going to deal with his pouting."

"He'll get over it once we're done. He lives by that 'leave your work at the office' rule."

"Oh, good." When she saw Leland coming out of the police station she jumped down to the ground to greet him.

"He's booked, then?" Beth asked and Leland nodded, putting the paperwork back in the file. Brielle could tell from the way he was standing that he was still pissed off and she sighed, shaking her head.

"Do you have anyone else we can pick up quick?" Duane asked as everyone walked back to the cars.

"Yeah, it should be an easy one. It's a girl, though," he warned as the guys started to get excited.

"Finally!" Brielle exclaimed, startling everyone as she had been oddly quiet for most of the day. "I get to do something!" Leland shook his head as they all headed back to the cars. Brielle followed him over to the car and stood outside the car next to him when Beth ran over to talk to Duane.

"What do you want, Bri?" he asked with a sigh, seeing her standing patiently just behind him.

"You gotta relax, Le."

"I'm…" Leland stopped when he saw her cross her arms and the 'oh, really' look on her face. "Okay, I get it."

"I'm serious! You put too much on yourself. All that stress is not good for your blood pressure."

"Yes, Doctor Johnson."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"That probably won't help it either."

"What won't?" she asked, leaning against the seats.

"Imagining you as a doctor or a nurse… Hey!" He laughed as she tried to push past him but he set her on the edge of the seat, blocking her way.

"You're disgusting."

"Sorry."

"No, you're not. Quit it, or I'll have you sit in jail for the rest of the day. I have connections, you know."

"Oh, a police officer now?" he asked with a laugh, taking her wrists as he stood between her legs, making sure he didn't give her any targets.

"You need to get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Yeah, but think about it for a second. You got me to relax!"

"Yeah? Well, only part of you is relaxed. Your head is working too hard."

"Sorry, Bri. I just can't believe I did that. Dad was right…"

"No, stop right there. What happened to relaxing? Do I need to do a strip tease or something?" she asked, immediately picking up his change of mood and trying to take his mind off the bounty.

"It might help," he said with a smile, though it was only for her and she could tell he was still thinking about it.

"Come here," she said, tugging him closer and hugging him. "it's over and done with. Just keep looking ahead." As she said this, he moved his head slightly so he was looking in her eyes, his forehead resting against hers.

"In with the good, out with the bad, huh?"

"Exactly," she whispered, memories from the previous night flashing quickly through her mind.

"Thanks," he said, his lips brushing against her gently when he spoke. She smiled and pulled back slightly, hesitating for only a second before she kissed him gently.

"Come on," she told him, "let's go get your girl."

**

* * *

**A/N: If you would like photos, go to ** **and search for '**dark-princess04**'. Click on my name and go to the '**Right Here Waiting**' folder for the pictures.****

****Reviews are like candy... surgar is love especially now during finals!! :)****


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:  
**The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family because seriously, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

* * *

_**Last time…**_

"_Come here," she said, tugging him closer and hugging him. "it's over and done with. Just keep looking ahead." As she said this, he moved his head slightly so he was looking in her eyes, his forehead resting against hers._

"_In with the good, out with the bad, huh?"_

"_Exactly," she whispered, memories from the previous night flashing quickly through her mind._

"_Thanks," he said, his lips brushing against her gently when he spoke. She smiled and pulled back slightly, hesitating for only a second before she kissed him gently.

* * *

_

**WARNING: some swearing used in this chappie... and you know the old saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'? yeah... definitely applies!! ;D**

**Chapter 25**

"Come on," she told him, "let's go get your girl." He pulled away with a smile and followed her into the car when Beth walked over.

"Ready?" she asked, glancing at him and Brielle.

"Yeah, I just need to grab the file." Beth took off for the office, radioing to the other car their plan. Leland was going over the paperwork when his phone rang. He handed it to Brielle, figuring it was just Duane Lee.

"Bail Bonds," she said, rolling up her window slightly so she could hear better. "Hi, Tanya. No, sorry, he's busy. Who is this… Loni?"

"Loni, that's our girl," Leland hissed, handing her a pen and a piece of paper so she could write down the information.

"She'll be home… okay. Leland," she began, her eyes till on her writing as she turned towards him.

"Yes, I know where she lives."

"Yeah. We're on our way. Thanks, sistah."

"She's there?"

"She will be in about five minutes. Tanya said she'd try to keep her there," she informed him, running up the stairs to the office door with him. As Leland put the file on Clifford away, Brielle rain to the pile of folders she had been working on earlier and looked frantically for Loni's. Once finding it, she carefully pulled it out and flew out of the office, locking the door behind her and bounding down the steps. As soon as the door was shut, Beth took off, radioing to Duane where they could meet them.

"Ready?" Leland asked her, watching as she leaned over the backseat to grab her vest and mace holster.

"Of course, silly boy. I was born ready." He had to laugh at her as she pulled on her vest before he helped Beth with the directions to Loni's house. Brielle grabbed his phone and called their informant, Tanya, back. Leland sat back in his seat in time to see her frown as Tanya answered the phone. He panicked for a second, wondering what Tanya had said, but quickly caught himself.

"Did we miss her?" he whispered, but she silenced him with a shake of her head. Once she finished talking to Tanya and hung up his phone, she sent him a searching look. He pretended he didn't notice but knew it was only a matter of time before she put two-and-two together and figured it out.

"Which one is it, Leland?" Beth asked as she turned onto the right street.

"Uh, 2208," he replied, making a show of looking down at the file.

"We're here," Beth radioed to the other car. "2208."

"Okay, Duane Lee is going to the back, Leland go with Baby to the door, Beth follow at a distance. Tim and I will back you three up."

"10-4," Beth answered, parking her car and shutting it off as Leland and Brielle got out. Duane Lee quickly took off for the back of the house as Duane and Tim took up positions on the front corners of the house, where they were able to see the side windows and the front. Beth took the file from Leland as she stood on the sidewalk, watching the other houses and trying to see in the front window. Leland pulled out his mace and nodded at Brielle who knocked on the door.

"I got movement," Duane Lee whispered into the radio. The door to the house opened and a very pretty blonde-haired girl stood in the doorway who Brielle assumed was Tanya.

"Hi! You must be Brielle."

"Where's Loni?" she asked quietly, ignoring her comment and putting her curiosity as to how Tanya knew her name in the back of her mind.

"She's in the back room," Tanya replied, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Bri!" Tim radioed and she took off immediately, taking a running leap over the low railing on the porch as she ran towards Tim's side of the house. She saw the girl head for the side fence and Brielle quickly ran through the front lawn and went around the fence, waiting for Loni to come over. She heard Tim and Leland yelling for her to stop but Loni had reached the fence and was working on climbing over it.

"Let her go, I got her," she radioed to the boys, ducking behind a tree when Loni stuck her head over to check her escape route. When she didn't see anyone, she swung her legs over the top and Brielle ran out from behind the tree just as Leland and Tanya ran around the fence. Once Loni's feet were on the ground, she stood up and turned to see a can of mace in front of her nose.

"The hell are you?"

"Get on the ground. Right now," Brielle told her, watching the girl's eyes dart to Leland and Tanya, and then Duane, Tim and Duane Lee when the appeared.

"Or what? You going to fight me, pretty girl?"

"That would make my day. Just try and run." She saw Loni's body tense and knew instantly she was going to run. The girl took one step back before she spun to the fence and jumped up. Brielle ran to the fence and grabbed Loni's legs, pulling her down to the ground. Loni started swinging her arms, trying to get Brielle to let go but she held on, fighting to get the girl over on her stomach.

Leland slowly followed his dad, brother and Tim toward where Brielle was fighting with Loni. Tanya walked silently beside him, watching his face as he watched the girl wrestling with Loni.

"So, that's her?"

"That's her," he replied, his mind not on what she was saying.

"She's pretty."

"Yeah."

"Is she any good?"

"She's… wait, what?" he asked, looking over at Tanya with a confused look on his face.

"You haven't slept with her, have you?" She watched him shake his head before turning his attention back to Brielle. She had finally gotten Loni on to her stomach and held both the girl's arms behind her back, kneeling above her to make sure she couldn't get away. When she let go with one hand to grab her handcuffs, Loni struggled to get away.

"Hey, babe, grab my cuffs for me," Brielle said, glancing up at Leland.

"Where are they?"

"Back of my shorts." Duane Lee snorted but covered his laugh with a cough. "Hey, I make do with what I have since I don't have one of your fancy Batman belts. Thanks, love," she said when Leland handed her the handcuffs. Beth pulled up in her car and walked over to where Brielle had taken down Loni.

"Leland and Brielle are going to help you up, okay, sistah?"

"Ready? One, two, three…" Leland said, and they both pulled the girl off the ground so she was standing.

"Do you have anything on you that you don't want to go to jail with?" Beth asked as she started patting down Loni, checking for any drugs or weapons. "Anything on you that will hurt me?"

"No."

"No lying now, sistah. If she gets hurt I'm gonna be pissed."

"No, ma'am. I got nothing."

"I got baggies," Beth said, pulling out a few small bags. She handed them to Brielle who looked at Loni with a 'what is this' look.

"What's in here?"

"I don't know, it's not mine. A friend asked me to hold on to it for him."

"Right," Brielle said, looking at the white substance in the bags.

"And this ice pipe isn't yours either, is it?" Beth handed the pipe to Leland as Brielle shook her head.

"You can't do that to my friend, sistah."

"That's all, Beth?" Duane asked his wife and she nodded, dusting herself off as Brielle pulled Loni to the car. She saw Loni send a dark look in Tanya's direction who was standing next to Leland and standing a little closer than necessary. Brielle sighed and shook her head, wondering how he could say he couldn't find the right girl when there were so many throwing themselves at him, figuratively and literally.

"Looks like your lover isn't very faithful," Loni said as the stopped next to the car.

"Leland? He's not my lover," she replied absentmindedly.

"And yet you have no problem with him grabbing the handcuffs you stuff in your pants?"

"We're close friends. I grew up with him during a hard time in both of our lives."

"So, you don't feel anything for him."

"Of course I do! We're best friends. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Uh-huh," Loni said, watching the girl holding on to her arm.

"Speaking of my non-lover… Hey! Lover-boy! Let's get going. You'll be riding with my uncles and Leland in this car," Brielle informed Loni, helping her up to the vehicle. "I'm just going to buckle you in here…"

"Hey, Brielle, my keys are in my car. Beth's coming with us so you're driving the boys back," Tim told her as he climbed in the driver's seat. She nodded and patted Loni's knee with a smile before heading to the other car. Opening the driver's door, she looked in the back to see if the boys had gotten in yet. When she saw the seats were empty, she sighed and pushed the button down on her radio.

"Boys?"

"Yes, mom?" Duane Lee answered, using the response they always used when she called form them like she had.

"Loni's not going to book herself. Not to mention Le's got the paperwork."

"I'm looking for him, don't worry… Hey, what…" Duane Lee broke off and Brielle glanced back at the house worriedly.

"Duane Lee?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," he answered and she sighed in relief until the tone of his voice registered with her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," Leland replied as she saw him walking towards the car with his brother.

"But…"

"Drop it, Bri," he said as he climbed in the backseat, the comment coming out a little harsher than he meant it to. Brielle figured they had argued about something but it was more serious that Leland was letting on, judging by the look on Duane Lee's face.

Since neither of them was talking, she turned on the radio and tuned everything out as she drove. Leland attempted to get her attention a few times but finally gave up when she turned the volume up and started singing. He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms, glaring at his brother who motioned for him to talk to Brielle.

Beth looked at Brielle's face when she pulled up to the jail with the boys, wondering what had put her in one of her moods. Brielle parked the car but made no movement to get out, instead unbuckling and resting her chin in her hands on the steering wheel. Duane Lee got out of the car and walked over to where Tim was standing with Loni as Leland moved to stand as the driver's door, tapping on the window and motioning for Brielle to open the window.

"Open the window," he ordered, regretting it the instant she glared at him but the window was slowly lowered.

"Anything you wanna tell me before I hire a PI?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. 'Hey, baby, when do you wanna do me?' sounds like a good place to start."

"What?"

"Do all of your co-signers say that when you call? Or is there a rule I'm not aware of?" she snapped, and Leland knew he had broken the biggest rule between them. He had kept something from her, and had continued to deny it.

"Listen, Bri," he tried before she cut him off.

"No. I'm not going to listen until you can honestly tell me what the hell is going on." He cringed at her raised voice and sighed as he rested his elbows on the door, leaning towards her.

"Okay. Here's the deal. I met Tanya a few years ago and since you weren't here, I went to her when I was frustrated or had a bad day."

"Oh, I get it."

"You do? Really?" he asked, slightly startled and starting to feel relieved.

"Yeah. She was an output for your anger."

"Exactly."

"She was there when you needed someone to listen."

"Right."

"She's the one you go to after a hard day to get laid."

"Yeah… what?"

"Damn it, Leland! Why can't you tell me anything?"

"I don't…"

"Shut up, just shut up. Don't even try denying it. I know you better than that. I'm not blind! Will I have to reschedule my week? I'll bet you'll need a good fuck after this," she said, pushing him away and rolling up the window.

"Bri, stop it! Brielle!" he said, trying to stop her, reaching for the door handle and pulling it open before she remembered to lock the door.

"What, you wanna tell me something else you've been hiding? You're married again? You're gay? You slept with someone else?"

"No, just… Brielle! Listen to me!" Leland said as he leaned against the seat, pulling her towards him and placing one hand on her lower back and the other holding her chin.

"Leland…"

"No. Listen to me. I haven't seen Tanya in a long time. Yes, I used to see her. But Bri, you're more important to me."

"You've done a wonderful job of proving it," she told him, her voice hard as she tried to pull away from him.

"I know. I'm an ass and a horrible friend. But why is it such a big deal? I don't wonder about your love life."

"Ha, that was so funny I almost forgot to laugh. Me have a love life, good one. And that's total bull shit and you know it, not wondering about my love life."

"Wait, you mean…"

"My virginity has nothing to do with this. And yes, I am still a virgin."

"But…"

"Why don't you go back to Tanya and leave me alone? I'm sure she'll be more than happy to see you," she said, placing her hands on his chest and shoving him back a step.

"Why is this bothering you so much? Come on, Brielle, I'm trying to figure this out but I'm drawing a blank. You're not easy to read," he said, resisting the urge to pull the fuming girl towards him again.

"And that's how it should be. Why are you so worked up about this? Just go to your little play thing and…"

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me why this is bothering you."

"Hm, that sounds familiar, I wonder where I've heard that before… oh, right. Because I said it," Brielle snapped, glaring at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Come on, baby, talk to me," he said, finally over-ruling his mind and reaching out to turn her towards him.

"Do you really want me here, Leland?" she asked, and he could see her carefully built wall starting to break.

"What are you talking about? Of course I want you here." She looked away from his questioning eyes, noticing Duane Lee standing by the other car, watching them, before she focused on a car parked further down the street. "Brielle?"

"I just… I need some space," she said quietly, looking back at him though her eyes were distant.

"Come on, sweet…"

"Leland, please. I just need to clear my mind, okay? Don't worry, I'll be fine." She smiled half-heartedly and he took a few steps back, his eyes on her the entire time. Brielle shut the door and sat for a few moments before she turned on the car and pulled away from the curb, leaving Leland standing in the street, watching her drive away. He hesitated for a minute before he turned and walked quickly for the other car. Duane Lee saw Leland and ran towards his brother and stopped him from starting the car.

"Let her go, brah. She needs her space."

"Since when are you an expert on Brielle?" Leland snapped, reaching for the keys in his brother's hand.

"Since she's lived with me," he replied, holding back his anger. "Dude, she cares about you a lot."

"I know but… damn it, she never talks to me."

"Neither do you. I think you sometimes forget how different she is."

"She's…" Leland sighed in frustration as he banged his fist against the steering wheel. "I don't know. I know she's different but she's also my princess, I want to protect her since I couldn't do it before."

"Give'er her space, some time to herself. She'll be fine." Leland let out a slight growl as he rested his forehead on the steering wheel as the rest of his family walked over.

"Where'd Brielle go?" Beth asked, her tone innocent though she had seen them arguing.

"She said she wanted to be alone," Leland replied, his voice flat and void of any emotion.

"What happened?" Tim asked, his voice full of concern and a hint of anger.

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just call it a day." The team quietly piled into the remaining vehicle and Leland drove them back to his office so they could pick up their own cars.

He gave a few details when they asked but didn't elaborate on anything and he was glad when he finally pulled into the parking lot. Duane, Tim and Beth said good-bye to Leland, reassuring him that Brielle would be back soon before heading to their cars. Duane Lee stood next to his brother as he pulled out his keys for his truck, seeing how worried he was.

"She'll be back, brah. Don't worry too much, she's a grown woman and can handle herself." He nodded absently as his brother placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before walking to Beth's car and getting in. Leland unlocked his truck after standing next to it for a minute, hoping Brielle would pull into the lot, and when she didn't he opened the door and got it. As he stuck the key in the ignition and looked up he saw a piece of paper on the window, held down by one of the windshield wipers. He scrambled out and pulled out the paper and hurriedly opened it.

'_Sorry I have your work car. I would have taken the truck but you have the keys. I'll fill it up for you. I'm going for a drive; I need to clear my head. Be back later. Always, BJ.'_ Leland leaned against his truck and dropped his arms to his sides, looking around him. Brielle had disappeared, and he had no idea where he would even begin to look for her. He had regretted not telling her from the beginning and even more so now that she had run from him. Turning, he rested his hands on the hood of his car and looked at the setting sun. He could check the beach, but that was an obvious place for her to go.

"I'm such an idiot," he muttered, pulling out his cell phone and not hesitating as he punched in a number he now knew by heart. He didn't expect an answer and when he heard her voice, he wasn't surprised that it was her voicemail.

"Hey, you've reached Brielle's cell phone. Leave me one and I'll get back to you when I can! Muah!" As he listened to her message he couldn't help but smile at the bubbly nature she almost always portrayed.

"Hey, baby. I'm sorry. Please, call me. I hate not knowing… Love you, sweets," he said, hanging up and sighing as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards Brielle's favorite beach. He was disappointed but not surprised when he didn't find her or the car and he turned around, heading for his house. Leland hoped when she decided to come back she would be able to forgive him.

* * *

****A/N: If you would like photos, go to ** **and search for '**dark-princess04**'. Click on my name and go to the '**Right Here Waiting**' folder for the pictures.****

****Reviews are like candy… sugar is love especially now during finals!! :)****


	27. NOTE TO READERS

**A note to all my wonderful readers:**

**First of all, I just wanted to say THANK YOU for reading my stories!! I'm glad everyone is enjoying them, or at least, that those of you who are reviewing and adding me to your alerts/favorites list are enjoying them! You can't honestly imagine how happy and giddy that makes me! :D**

**Second, I want to let everyone know that I'm going to be MIA for a few days, hopefully no more than a week, because of some personal issues I have going on and it's that time of year for college kids. Gotta love those finals… not.**

**Thank you all for putting up with my sporadic updates, I know I don't update often enough and nowhere near as often as I'd like. But, unfortunately, school does (or is supposed to!) come first. If I could major in writing FanFiction, I'm pretty sure I'd have a BA and a masters by this point! Hopefully with the arrival of summer I will have more time to devote to my writing and give ya'll something to do during the long months! Just remember to enjoy the sunshine once in a while ;D**

**Always… dani **


	28. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:**

_The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family because seriously, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Brielle turned up the radio and rolled the windows down as she drove aimlessly around the streets, not really paying attention to where she was going. She unconsciously ended up at her favorite local beach, where she had spent many a weekend with the Chapman family.

It was still fairly packed even during the evening hours and she pulled into the parking lot, sitting quietly with the car still running. A smile came to her face as she watched a family chase down their youngest child who was covered from head to foot in mud. She turned her attention to other people around the beach and saw a large group of teenage girls giggling together as they watched a game of guys' volleyball. Brielle rolled her eyes and looked farther down the beach to see a couple sitting in the sand, teasing each other.

She looked away from them when she was reminded of Leland and Tanya, quickly putting the car in drive and pulling out of her spot. The sun shone off the water and reflected in the rear view mirror and she squinted as she glanced back, seeing a familiar blue truck sitting at the stoplights behind her. Turning out, she drove away from the beach and didn't spare the truck a second glance or thought.

* * * *

Leland ran up the steps and quickly unlocked the front door of his house, hoping she had come back while he had been out looking for her. Nothing seemed out of place and he didn't see any sign that she was there.

"Brielle?" he called out, setting down his keys and moving towards the guest bedroom. He sighed when he saw that nothing had been touched and went to his bedroom, where Shadow was laying on his bed. Leland kicked off his boots and put his belt back in his duffel bag, setting it by his bedroom door for work in the morning his phone started ringing from his pocket and he quickly grabbed for it.

"Did she call you?" Duane Lee asked and Leland's spirits dropped slightly.

"No, but she left me a note."

"She called and left me a message. I don't know how I missed it."

"And?" he prompted, slightly ticked when his brother stopped.

"Sorry, I thought I just saw her drive by. She said to tell you not to follow her and…"

"Whoa, what? I never saw her," Leland said, quickly going over everything he had seen as he had been driving.

"She said… you were at the beach."

"I was… oh, damn! I saw her! She was pulling out when I was at the stoplights." Leland angrily hit the wall and instantly regretted it when his fist started throbbing.

"She'll be back, brah. She'll be back."

"I hope so. Call me if you hear from her, yeah?"

"I'll have her call you herself. Night." Leland hung up and went to the kitchen to get some ice for his hand. Not wanting to go to bed in case she called or showed up, he ordered a pizza and picked out a movie to watch while he was waiting. The pizza came half an hour later and he still had no word from Brielle or his family as he sat down in a huff and started the movie, Shadow jumping up next to him. He half concentrated on the movie, about a sappy romance during a war, as he held his cell phone in his hand, willing it to ring.

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he didn't remember the end of the movie when he woke up to his cell phone ringing the next morning. He checked the caller ID and saw it was the office calling. He glanced at the clock, groaning as he saw that is was almost eight o'clock. Shadow lifted his head and looked at him as he went to the bathroom to shower. He hoped that Brielle had gone to his parents' house and had just refused to call him instead of ending up in trouble where he couldn't help her.

As he stood in the warm spray he let the water wash away his worries and focused on his afternoon, after the bounties. He was supposed to pick up his boys and take them to the fair and fireworks show. His mind automatically put Brielle into the picture because he had planned on taking her with him so he could introduce her to his family and the worry from earlier came rushing back. Done with trying to relax, Leland turned off the water after rinsing out his hair and stepped out of the shower. He heard his house phone ringing and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist before hurrying out to grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dude, where are you?"

"I'm on my way. I slept in late."

"Okay, just get your butt down here. I found someone we can pick up today."

"I'm coming," Leland said, flexing his right hand when he hung up and cringing; it was still sore from the previous night. He went back to his room and threw on his work clothes, leaving his hair unbraided when he pulled his hair back.

Locking the door behind him and after putting Shadow in his outside cage, he hopped in his truck and started towards the office. The radio had been on but he turned it off when the song that was on reminded him of Brielle. The thought of going to the police had entered his mind a few times but he held off, hoping that she had called someone and they could let him know. Leland shut off his truck and walked up to his office, looking around for Brielle but not seeing her. He sighed and let his bag fall off his shoulder and into his hand, wincing as he carefully set his bag down.

"What's wrong?" Leland looked up from his bag so quickly he thought he gave himself whiplash.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked, standing up and pulling her into a tight hug.

"I left you a note," Brielle replied, her voice flat but she didn't pull away.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you call me?" He didn't loosen his hold on her but he turned his head to place a kiss against her hair.

"I'm fine. And I didn't call you because I didn't want to talk to you."

"Come on, I need to talk to you," he whispered, pulling her towards his back office and signaling to Beth he would only be a minute.

"What?" she asked, setting down the file she had in her hand and turning back towards him.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay! You lied to me! And kept denying it! How am I supposed to trust you if you can't tell me anything?" she said, her voice quiet though he could tell she wanted to yell at him.

"You can't. And I understand that," he told her gently, setting her on his desk, keeping his hands on her waist as he leaned towards her. "But please, stop giving me the cold shoulder. I hate it."

"I know you do. I've learned from past experiences. Remember?" Leland nodded as he recalled the time she had found out he was in a gang. She had ignored him for a week and once he convinced her to talk to him again he heard her swear for the first time. And it hadn't been pretty.

"I know I deserve it and I know I can never get you to believe me, but can you at least forgive me?" She leaned back, resting her weight on her elbows and studied him for a moment. He sounded sincere and his face held a mix of panic and hope as he watched her for her answer. She sighed and pushed him back slightly so she could slide off his desk.

"Come here," she said, motioning for him to follow her out of the office. He quietly and obediently followed her and wondered where she was taking him until she grabbed the first-aid kit from under the desk.

"Do you..?"

"Shut up, Le. Give me your hand," she ordered as she sat down in a chair. He held out his hand as he sat next to her and she held his hand in her lap as she dug around in the kit. "What did you do?" Leland raised his eyes to look at her but she was concentrating on his hand.

"I punched the wall," he replied and she stopped what she was doing to look up at him.

"You did what?"

"I punched the wall."

"Why?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Does it have anything to do with missing me at the beach?"

"Yes."

"You idiot. Do I have to fix the wall, too?"

"No, my hand came out with the worst damage." She shook her head as she wrapped his hand gently, avoiding his eyes as she did so. She wanted so badly to forgive him but she knew she shouldn't do it so easily for breaking her trust. If she looked up at him now, she knew she would break and finally she decided she would forgive him but put him through hell for a while, just to get back at him.

"There, let's see how well that holds up for you," she told him, releasing his hand and packing the first aid kit back up and replacing it before she went back to his office. She heard Beth laughing and glanced at Leland as she ducked into the office, smiling to herself at the look on his face.

As she sat down, Leland appeared in the doorway and stood there, just looking at her, as she started on the files. Brielle rolled her eyes to herself and continued to ignore him as she worked. He gave up on trying to get her to look at him and left his spot in the doorway with a frustrated sigh.

The front door opened and she heard male voices talking outside before it closed. After that, the office was oddly quiet and Brielle stood up to check it out. As she stuck her head around the door, she saw the guys outside smoking and Beth sitting at a desk, filling out some paperwork.

"You know you scared him senseless," Beth said and Brielle walked over, sitting on the edge of the desk and crossing her legs.

"I know. I told him not to; I even let him know what my plans were."

"Do you know why he was so late today?" Brielle shook her head as Beth looked up, smiling when she saw Leland watching Brielle closely. "He was up all night."

"That's his own damn fault that he called that bitch over…"

"He was waiting for you, Baby."

"He may have said… what?" she asked, thinking over what Beth had told her and sitting up as she studied Leland through the door.

"He waited up for you. Told us to call him if we heard anything." Brielle quietly thought over what she had said, unconsciously bouncing her leg up and down as she thought.

* * * *

Duane Lee watched as his brother took a drag on his cigarette, his attention focused on something other than the conversation going on around him. He didn't need to look to know that Leland was watching Brielle in the office. He had been so pissed when he'd found that girl, Tanya, all over his brother and even more when Leland had lied to Brielle. He said it was just to protect Brielle, from what exactly Duane Lee wasn't sure, but she would have figured it out eventually, the girl wasn't a complete idiot.

He saw Leland's expression change and turned to see what was going on in the office. Brielle had exited the back office and was sitting on the desk Beth was sitting behind, her legs crossed and bouncing slightly. For some reason, Brielle was dressed slightly different than normal: she had on a cream colored strapless sundress that went halfway down her thighs decorated with dark green flowers and a pair of strappy sandals.

She could pull off the jeans and t-shirt look and still look amazing without trying to but today she exuded femininity. The dress clung to her in all the right places, her hair was curly and pulled off her lightly tanned shoulders in a high ponytail and the strappy sandals accented her strong legs. He didn't know what drove her to dress like she had but he had a feeling it was for a certain bounty hunter with long hair who wasn't thinking clearly.

"Earth to Leland," Tim said, and both brothers snapped their attentions back to the conversation.

"What?" Leland asked, sounding ticked off as he lowered his sunglasses and turned slightly so he was facing them but Duane Lee knew he could still see Brielle out of the corner of his eye.

"What's up with you, brah?"

"Nothing. Just tired."

"Busy night?" Duane asked, the tone of his voice drawing Leland's attention.

"What're you getting at?"

"B told them about Tanya," Duane Lee told him, glancing back at the girl in the office.

"Great," Leland said with a sigh.

"But we already figured that out." He looked around at his dad, Tim and Duane Lee as he tried to figure out what they were talking about.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Duane asked his son, watching as he sighed and turned away from the office, placing his hands on the railing.

'_Not again…'_

* * * *

"If he cares so much why didn't he tell me?" she asked finally, startling Beth who looked up at Brielle to find her watching Leland as he leaned against the railing outside, his back to the door.

"Enjoying the view?" her friend asked with a smile and Brielle scowled at her. "What's with the dress today of all days?"

"You're not going to answer me, are you?" she asked with a sigh and Beth shook her head with a big smile on her face. "You'll never believe me but…" Before she could finish her sentence the phone rang and Brielle reached over to pick it up, not caring that her legs uncrossed and the way she was laying back would have given anyone that was looking a good view of her upper thighs. It was just the guys outside so she knew she was safe.

"But?" Beth prompted, giggling as Brielle rolled her eyes at her.

"Da Kine… hey, baby! I missed you!" She laughed at the look on Beth's face before her friend saw the caller ID and laughed with her.

* * * *

From outside the guys heard he phone ring and they all glanced inside to make sure one of the girls had answered the phone but only one kept his eyes on the figures inside. His eyes moved quickly over her body and then a second time, slower to take in everything. Sure, he had seen her in nothing but her bra and panties but the fact was that she still intrigued him.

'_Wait… where in the HELL did _that_ picture come from?'_ he thought, shaking his head to push it from his mind, though he continued to watch her. He didn't really think about her like that, did he? It was just his male mind reacting to her being a female showing more than she meant to, right? The more he tried to convince himself it was just irrational male thinking, the more confused and unsure he became. He watched Brielle as she hung up the phone and jumped off the desk, laughing at something Beth said when she stumbled trying to walk to the door.

"…my balance sucks!" she said, the guys only catching the last part of her sentence when she opened the door.

"We'll have to practice, then!"

"Pass… hello, boys."

"Hey, Baby. How's the paperwork?"

"Sucks, but no paper-cuts yet. I love how me and Beth are slaving away over the papers and ya'll are out here smoking. Yup, that sounds fair."

"Well, you know dad can't… what are you doing?" Leland asked, pushing her hands away when she reached for his pants.

"Oh, you don't want it? I could've sworn Tanya said you'd be all for it… I'm getting your keys, dumbass," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"You could've asked."

"Yeah, but dude, you should've seen your… ouch!" Duane Lee said, glaring at Leland when he punched him.

"We're relaxing, baby girl. We gotta run around chasing fugitives all the time." Brielle rolled her eyes at Tim but she smiled with a slight shake of her head.

"And what can't I do, Leland?"

"Dad, everyone knows you can't read. Hey!" Brielle ducked as Duane Lee made a grab for her after she smacked his arm and she giggled. "I'm going to throw you over my shoulder, carry you down to the beach and throw you in the water," he threatened.

"I don't think so, mister. Dress," she said, motioning to said dress but taking a cautious step closer to Leland. "Oh, and who else has to chase fugitives?"

"You just stand there looking pretty to distract our guys," Leland teased, but regretted it slightly when she turned towards him.

"I should so kick your ass for that."

"Dress, remember? And high heels."

"I could still take you out… oh, crap. Keys? My lover's waiting at the airport."

"What?" Leland asked, surprise evident in his voice along with a little bit of… anger?

"Oh, chill. You'll see him in a little bit. Thanks!" she said, totally oblivious to the look on his face. She leaned towards him and placed a light kiss on his cheek before carefully making her way down to the parking lot.

"Her lover? Since when does she have a lover?"

"Who knows, dude. He could be an old friend from Colorado…"

"She just told me yesterday she's never been with anyone!"

"And that came about how?" Tim and Duane watched the two bickering with amused smiles and shook their heads.

They were still arguing twenty minutes later when they heard a car pull into the lot below them. All four quieted as they listened for voices but they could barely hear anything. The sound of Brielle's laughter was the only clear sound they heard but the voices were getting easier to hear as the pair walked towards the office.

There was a distinct male voice with Brielle and Leland's scowl deepened. Had she lied to him about being a virgin? If she had lied about that, what else had she lied about? As he thought about it, he realized what she had done and he almost smiled. She had made him doubt her words, made him doubt her honesty. She'd made him do exactly what she had done when he had kept secrets from her.

"Come on, babe." His attention suddenly snapped back to the real world and he sprang into action when heard Brielle scream.

"Let her go you son of a… Richie?"

"Were you about to call me an SOB? Because that's not… oh, right. This here yours?" he asked with a roguish smile on his face as he motioned to Brielle.

"I do believe so."

"Oh, you two are so dead when I… hey! Your hand does not go there, buddy!"

"What if that's not my hand?"

"It still doesn't belong there. Oh, wait, there's an exception. If his name is Jensen Ackles… he can put his hand wherever he wants."

"Jensen Ackles, huh?"

"Hey, a girl can dream. Now, put me down."

"Ready?" Richie asked, though she didn't realize he wasn't talking to her until she felt his hands on her hips and he pulled her off, setting her unceremoniously in Leland's arms.

"Oh, you are so lucky I can't run in these shoes," she told Richie, forgetting she was mad at Leland for a moment. "And I hope you had fun looking at my ass because that's all that you're ever going to see."

"Sure, babe."

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Leland asked as he shifted her slightly so he had a better hold on her.

"No, I'm still royally pissed off but these shoes are killing me."

"Royally pissed?"

"Yes, mister. Royally pissed," she said, managing to cross her arms and glare up at him.

"So, you don't want to go to the fair?"

"Oh, shit. That's today?" When he nodded she let out a disgusted sigh and tilted her head back against his arm. "Great time to piss me off. But yes, I'm going."

"Great!" Richie sent him a questioning look but stayed quiet as Leland carried her out to his truck so they could get ready for the fair. And, to introduce her to his family.

He was certain Maui would warm up to her quickly, they both had matching attitudes, but he was really worried about his boys. They were very protective of their father, Dakota especially, and it was kind of cute. But out of all his past girlfriends and flings, this was the one introduction that really worried him and almost made him sick to his stomach.

"Le, chill, yeah?" Brielle said, placing her hand on his arm as he drove towards his house. He was slightly surprised, but glad for her gentleness.

"I'm just worried about the boys. I'm sure you and Maui will get along. She reminds me of you in a lot of ways, it's one of the reasons I married her," he said and then realized he had said too much.

"What, she whips your ass all the time? Oh, bad choice of words… bad pictures!" she said, missing the last part of what he had said.

"My ass is not a bad picture!"

"Says you. Just put yourself in my place and you'll understand."

"No, my ass would look a hell of a lot better from your point of view," Leland teased as he parked his truck, quickly opening the door and running for his house.

"You get over here! That wasn't funny!" she yelled, chasing after him as best she could with her sandals on. Leland unlocked the front door and turned around in time to catch Brielle when she caught him.

"Trouble?"

"You have no idea," she stated, pushing him into the house and shooing him to his room. Settling herself on the couch, she sat with Shadow as she waited. The more she waited, the more she thought about what Leland had said and his worries about his boys started troubling her as well.

"Ready?" he asked, coming out of his room carrying a clean shirt in one hand as he handed her a more comfortable pair of shoes from the guest room where her things were.

"Thanks. Leland, what if they don't like me?" she asked, turning around to look at him and catching her breath. He'd changed into one of his many pairs of worn-in jeans and he held a black tank in his right hand, leaving his chest bare for her enjoyment (through she was fairly certain he had _no _idea what was running through her mind with the kind of show he was presenting her).

"They'll like you, baby, I'm sure of it," he said, kneeling behind the couch and resting his arms on the back. "No, they won't like you. They'll love you." He smiled at her, trying to lift her spirits and misreading the look on her face.

"Okay," she replied, smiling weakly, unable to take her eyes off him. He leaned towards her and kissed her forehead slowly before placing a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to go if you're that worried about it."

"It's now or never."

"You'll love them, sweets. I think Cobie will take to you first since Kota's a little bit more cautious but it won't take him long," he told her, pulling on the form-fitting black tank and grabbing the blankets he'd set out earlier.

"Hm, sounds like they've been though this kind of thing before."

"They have," Leland confessed as they climbed back into the truck. "Only a few times. Listen, babe, no more secrets, okay? I promise." She looked at him as he held on to her hands, wanting so badly to still be mad and say no but finding it impossible. She smiled at him and his entire body relaxed as he smiled back and placed a slow kiss on her cheek. He was so much happier as he drove towards Maui's and as Brielle looked out the window she wondered if she had done the right thing in forgiving him so easily and so soon. She just hoped it didn't come back to bite her in the ass or break her heart.

* * *

****A/N: If you would like photos, go to ** **and search for '**dark-princess04**'. Click on my name and go to the '**Right Here Waiting**' folder for the pictures.****


	29. Chatper 27

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family because seriously, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)  


* * *

**Chapter 27**

Leland watched her throughout the drive, seeing her apprehension as they approached Maui's place. Brielle wanted the kids to like her so badly, and he had been nervous about it himself but realized he was worrying for nothing. She had a knack for kids for some reason or another, they just loved her. He hadn't been lying when he'd told her how his kids would react and he thought Dakota would take to her in record time.

Leland reached over and set his hand on her knee, squeezing gently when she looked over at him. He felt her tense as he pulled into the driveway but stopped her from getting out of the truck. She sighed and nodded at him when he looked at her questioningly. The door opened for them before they even approached the walkway.

"Hey, Leland."

"Hey, Maui. Sorry I'm a little late…"

"Oh, no problem. And you must be Brielle," Maui said, stepping out to shake her hand and then hugging her. "You're famous. I feel like I've known you forever, Leland just couldn't shut up about you."

"Maui…" Leland tried, watching Brielle's expression go from surprised to curious.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably scaring you. He thinks so highly of you…"

"He called before we got here, didn't he?" Brielle asked bluntly and when Leland sighed she knew her answer before Maui even spoke.

"Oh, you're good. Sorry if I scared you to death. So, I'm Maui," she said, motioning them in and wrapping an arm around Brielle's shoulders as she led her inside. "Sorry about the living room; the boys had a strange sugar rush before you showed up."

"No problem. I've had to baby-sit his siblings, big and small. This is nothing," Brielle said with a hesitant laugh.

"Relax, sistah. If Leland trusts you enough to be a big part of the boys' lives, I trust his decision in that. Dakota? Cobie? Daddy's here," Maui called, pulling Brielle into the kitchen to give Leland a chance to tell the boys about their visitor.

"Thank you for trusting me. I know the boys are his world."

"You don't need to thank me."

"I don't want to intrude and have you feel like I'm taking over as their mother."

"Oh, don't worry. Like I said, Leland's talked about you for years. I knew at some point he would want you to meet them."

"Daddy!" Brielle looked up from the drink Maui handed her when she heard the little boy's voice.

"That would be Cobie," Maui whispered as they heard Leland laughing.

"Hey there, buddy! Have you been good for your mother?" he asked, his tone slightly threatening.

"Yes, dad. We've been helping her clean the kitchen after dinner and our rooms."

"Good boys. Now, remember that friend I always talk about?"

"That one in the picture?" another, slightly older boy's voice asked and Brielle blushed at Leland's words.

"What picture?" she asked Maui as she was pushed gently towards the hallway.

"Yes. Do you remember her name?"

"B… B… um, Belle?" Cobie asked as Maui and Brielle entered the living room. Leland was kneeling on the ground in front of the boys who were facing away from where the girls had entered.

"No, it was Brielle, right, dad?"

"Right, Kota. Hey, Baby," Leland said, smiling as he stood up, holding out his hand for her.

"Are you dating?" the older boy, Dakota, asked, looking between the two of them.

"No, I'm just a very close friend of your dad's. I've known him since I was about your age," she told him; walking over to take Leland's offered hand.

"Oh. You look very pretty, Miss Brielle." Leland couldn't hide his laugh at the look on Brielle's face as she knelt down.

"Thank you, Dakota. That's very sweet. Please call me Brielle, okay?"

"Okay."

"And would you have said that I was pretty if I was your daddy's girlfriend?" She saw Dakota hesitate as he seriously thought about what she had asked him.

"Dakota!" Leland scolded, slightly embarrassed but Brielle just laughed.

"He's just being honest. Besides, I remember his father doing something similar when he was younger."

"I like you," said the younger one shyly, peeking out from behind his brother.

"Thank you, Cobie! Hey, what do you say to a piggy-back ride?" she asked, holding her hand out to him. Leland smiled warmly as Cobie took Brielle's hand and he helped his son onto her back.

"Have fun at the fair guys! Kota, please be nice?" Maui asked, leaning over to kiss her son who scowled at her.

"I'll be nice."

"Ready boys?" Leland ran out after Dakota as Brielle carried Cobie out to the truck and buckled him in before hopping in the passenger seat next to Leland. "So how have you guys been? School okay?"

"We've been good."

"Any homework?"

"No, mom made me finish before you got there."

"Great! So, what time did she say we had to be back by?"

"She said 10 at the latest."

"Awesome!"

"How old are you?" Brielle asked with a laugh and Leland only smiled at her.

"Do you live in Kona?" Dakota asked as he watched Brielle with his dad.

"No, I live in Honolulu with your Uncle Duane Lee."

"What about when my dad is in Honolulu? Do you guys sleep together?" Brielle blushed and laughed nervously, sending a look towards Leland.

"Sometimes I go and stay with your grandparents."

"So you do sleep together?"

"In the same house, yes. Kind of like a sleepover. This one time I even talked your uncle into camping out, so we made a tent in the living room with the couch and chairs."

"Mom never lets us do that," Cobie said, pouting slightly. Brielle turned to look at them, thinking something over.

"Hm… how about this? We ask your mom if we can have a sleepover sometime and then you guys come to your dad's or grandparents' place and we can make a tent in the living room. Sound good?" Both boys nodded, though Cobie was obviously a bit more excited than Dakota.

By the time they arrived at the fair, both boys were bouncing up and down in their seats and Cobie almost pulled Brielle over when he tried to run off after she set him down. Leland laughed as Cobie pulled Brielle to the first ride he saw, begging her to go on with him. She glanced at the ride quickly and decided she would survive so she let Cobie pull her into the line as Dakota and Leland went to stand in line at another ride. Leland caught Brielle's attention and motioned where he would be before she nodded. Dakota waited patiently for his dad to catch up and when he did, Dakota looked up at him.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Kota?" he replied, paying for their tickets.

"Do you like Brielle?"

"Of course I like her," Leland told his son, not quite catching the meaning behind the question.

"No, I mean the way you liked Lily." Leland stopped in his tracks and looked down at his son, wondering if Maui had something to do with it.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I heard mom talking to Auntie Lyssa and Lyssa said you were too pigheaded to admit you liked Brielle."

"Lyssa said that, did she?" he asked, making a mental note to have a talk with his sister later.

"Yeah. But if you do like her, it's okay with me."

"Really?"

"She's really nice. She makes you happy. And she is pretty." Leland watched his son climb into the seat on the ride with a startled look on his face. How could a 10-year-old boy have figured that out?

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, Brielle and Leland taking the kids on separate rides and sometimes going together. When the boys finally finished with the rides, Leland drove them to a nearby restaurant for dinner. Leland let Brielle slide into the booth first but before he could move in after her Cobie ran forward and crawled over to lean against Brielle. She laughed and Leland knew she was happy that both boys liked her.

Once dinner was finished, they piled into the truck again and went back to the beach for the fireworks. Leland drove past the area where a large group of people had already started to gather. Dakota and Cobie were arguing in the back about who would sit where for the show and Brielle was turned around in her seat, trying to get them to compromise.

She didn't pay attention to where they were going until she noticed the trees they were passing. She frowned and sat up, sending Leland a curious look. He smiled to himself but didn't say anything to her. Brielle let out a loud sigh to let him know she was annoyed but he continued to keep his mouth shut. She started to pout but they broke away from the trees, coming out by a secluded part of the beach.

"Okay boys, where are we going?" Dakota reached over the seat and pointed out where he wanted to go and Brielle rolled down the window to enjoy the warm salt-tinged ocean air. Leland backed the truck up so the bed was hanging over the sand before the boys scrambled to get out of the truck.

"Come on, dad!" Dakota whined, pulling on his dad's arm. Brielle pulled out the blankets as Leland brought out the cooler with drinks and snacks.

"Where do you want to sit, Bri?"

"Right here," she replied, tossing two blankets in the bed of the truck and spreading another out on the sand. She settled herself on the blanket while Leland made sure the boys were okay before he sat down next to her.

"Dad, Kota took my juice!"

"I did not!"

"There's more in the cooler. Keep arguing and I'm taking you home." Brielle lay back on the blanket and laughed when Leland shook his head with a sigh. "I wonder where they get it from."

"You and your brother were like that when you were younger."

"I know."

"You guys are still like that."

"I… hey!" They shared a laugh as Leland reached into the small cooler next to him and pulled out two bottles of Corona.

"Oh, no. I'm done with alcohol for a few days." He laughed at her but put one bottle back and pulled out a Diet Coke for her.

"Well, there goes my plan for the night. Thanks," he joked, to which she rolled over and laughed at him.

"I'm not even going to ask." Leland smiled down at her before they both turned their attention to the fireworks when they started. Brielle laughed at the kids when they cheered during the show and didn't notice Leland watching her out of the corner of his eyes. He could see the lights reflecting in her eyes and smiled at how his kids' enthusiasm shone in her.

Cobie started jumping up and down as the finale started, making Dakota roll his eyes but he shared in his brother's excitement.

"Belle, are you watching? This is the best part!"

"I'm watching, Cobie," she replied, glancing quickly over at Leland when he shifted slightly next to her. She caught him watching her and frowned at him curiously, silently mouthing 'what?'. He simply shook his head but he didn't look away, he couldn't look away. The lights from the fireworks and the light of the moon lit up her pale features beautifully against her dark hair and he wasn't sure how long he would be able to resist the temptation to kiss her. _'Oh, what the hell,'_ he thought, throwing all caution to the wind as he leaned over her.

"Brielle…" She looked up at him, slightly surprised, as she waited for him to finish his sentence. Instead, Leland slowly lowered himself until he claimed her lips in a gentle kiss, not pushing or asking for anything in return. Not knowing what else to do and slightly shocked, Brielle simply closed her eyes and let him kiss her, moving her lips shyly against his. She understood there was something different about this kiss than all the other ones they had given each other.

This was like the kiss they had shared when they first met up again at the club, not realizing who the other was. It was like the kiss they shared at Zanzibar's when she had unknowingly overstepped a boundary. But unlike those two there was hardly any alcohol involved. His Corona was sitting in the sand only about a quarter of it gone.

Leland pulled away from her slowly, watching her face for a reaction. She was confused, he had felt it when he kissed her, but he was slightly surprised that there wasn't another emotion, like anger or surprise.

"Dad, are you going to get that?"

"Get what?"

"Your phone is ringing." Leland quickly dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone, answering it quickly.

"Come on, boys. Help me get this stuff packed up," Brielle said, dusting herself off as she stood. Dakota and Cobie helped her load the truck up with all their supplies and she managed to get both boys into the truck with only a small fuss before Leland walked over.

"Did you like the fireworks, Belle?" Cobie asked her, trying to hide a yawn.

"I loved them. Thank you for allowing me to come with you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm really glad you came. You're a lot of fun," Dakota added, making Leland smile. "More fun than dad's other girlfriends."

"Dakota!" his father scolded but Brielle couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her at Dakota's words and the indignant look on Leland's face.

"I'm glad you're the only he's brought with us to the fireworks." Neither of the adults knew how to respond to that; Leland was slightly embarrassed and worried how Brielle would take it, especially after he had kissed her moments before and Brielle was completely taken aback by the boy's words and even more confused.

Both simply got in the truck and a slightly uncomfortable silence descended on them. The boys fell asleep on the ride back and to alleviate the slight tension Brielle turned on the radio, making sure the music was soft enough so as not to wake Dakota and Cobie. Glancing back at them, a small smile appeared on her face as she watched them silently.

"Do you like them?"

"How could I not like them? They're adorable and I can see so much of you in them."

"They really like you, too. I'm glad everything went well tonight. Dakota's given his 'Seal of Approval', so I think I'll keep you around," he laughed, trying to get her to laugh with him. He succeeded but he could tell it was slightly strained and he knew what it was from.

"Good. I've gotten used to the Hawaiian weather and I'd rather not go back to the cold of Colorado."

"Well, are you planning on staying here when we go for vacation?"

"No, I guess not," she sighed, smiling slightly.

"Hey, will you bring Cobie inside? I'll grab Dakota." Brielle nodded as they pulled up to Maui's, opening her door and reaching in for the sleeping boy. Maui met them at the door, silently leading Brielle to Cobie's room before she motioned to Leland. Brielle took it as her cue to leave and she went wordlessly out to the truck, nodding at Maui as she left. She didn't have to wait for long as Leland left the house a few minutes later and climbed silently into the truck.

He glanced over at her as she fiddled with the radio but couldn't figure out how to say what he wanted… no, _needed_ to say to her. He wanted to apologize but didn't know how to say it without offending her or crossing any more boundaries than he already had. Leland waited until they had pulled up to his house before he turned to talk to her, only to find that she had opened the door and was on her way up to the house.

"There's nothing to talk about, Leland," she said, seeing the look on his face as she went up the steps.

"There is, though, Bri."

"No, there's not," she replied, spinning around only to find him right behind her.

"I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

"You know, you've been apologizing a lot lately."

"I know. It's just…" Leland broke off and studied her emerald eyes, trying to find the right words. "I'm just a little confused."

"Well, alcohol won't help you there."

"Point taken."

"I'm going to bed," Brielle told him quietly, looking away and reaching for the door.

"Good night, Bri," he said softly, watching her as she hesitated. He pulled her into a gentle hug and pressed his lips to her forehead before releasing her and watching as she went inside.  


* * *

****A/N: If you would like photos, go to ** **and search for '**dark-princess04**'. Click on my name and go to the '**Right Here Waiting**' folder for the pictures.****


	30. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:**

The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed author. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family because seriously, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Brielle sat on her bed in the guest room, holding her pillow to her chest as she sat in the dark room. Leland hadn't come inside yet and if he had he was good at keeping quiet. She didn't know what to make of the kiss he had given her at the beach. Her emotions were all over the place as she tried in vain to figure everything out. She was scared and confused, that much she knew and it was pretty much a given. She heard the front door open at last and knew Leland had finally come inside.

She wondered if he was just as confused as she was. Then again, since he was making all the moves, and she laughed at herself at her words, he probably knew what he wanted and what he was feeling. She frowned at that thought; Leland couldn't want her like that… could he? Brielle let out a frustrated sigh and threw her pillow against the wall. Every time she thought she had something figured out she found more questions. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway and she held her breath when they stopped outside her door. There was a soft thud against her door and she heard Leland sigh before he went to his room. Brielle slipped out of her dress and pulled on her pajamas before crawling under the sheets, missing the warmth and comfort of another's body next to her as she slowly fell asleep.

* * * *

"Lyssa, really! I leave you alone for five days…" She walked from her bedroom to the hallway, sticking her tongue out at Leland as she carried another one of her bags out to the living room. The end of the week had come up on everyone too fast and Brielle wasn't quite ready to go back to Honolulu.

_"Hey, I can only do so much on my own! You've seen these little devils in action!"_ Brielle chuckled at her best friend, drawing Leland's attention from the bathroom.

"I love you, Lyss."

_"Sure you do. What do you want to do when you get back? If I actually survive that long…"_

"Um… bowling?" she said, walking to the bathroom and leaning against the door as she watched Leland braid his hair. "The boys can come if they want."

_"Sure," _Lyssa said as Leland nodded at Brielle.

"Great! We'll see you later then?"

_"You bet. Hey, you and I are so talking later, once we're ALONE. Love you, bye!"_ Lyssa said, hanging up before Brielle could respond and she stood looking at her phone, her mouth slightly open.

"What? Do I really look that good?" Leland teased, turning away from the mirror and leaning against the counter.

"No, well… yes… oh, knock it off!" She scowled at him when he smiled triumphantly at her. "Your sister, I swear…"

"What did she do?"

"Nothing, its girl stuff."

"What kind of girl stuff?"

"I can't tell you that. Duh," she said, looking at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He frowned slightly before he shrugged and walked towards her, shutting off the lights.

"Fine, don't tell me your girl stuff."

"You really want to know?" Leland watched her for a moment, contemplating his response.

"Nah, I think I'll survive without knowing."

"Good, because I wasn't going to tell you anyway." She followed him to the living room where her bags were piled on the floor.

"Oh… so it was _that_ kind of girl stuff."

"There are different kinds?"

"Guys need some way to keep all women issues straight." Brielle rolled her eyes at him as she double checked to make sure she had everything.

"So, what category of 'women issues' does our thing fall under? And what do you think we're talking about?"

"It's in the 'better off not asking' category. So it's probably some… personal issues."

"Like?" she laughed, seeing where he was headed and finding it hilarious.

"You know… personal…"

"No, Leland, I don't know." He scowled at her as she fought to keep a straight face.

"Like… that time of… what in the hell are you laughing at?" Leland snapped, crossing his arms and he would have terrified her looking the way he did if she didn't know him better.

"You… thought… oh, gods…"

"What's so funny? Isn't that…"

"No!" she said, gasping for breath as she stopped laughing. "You thought we were talking about our 'times of the month'?" she clarified, only to burst into laughter again when he nodded.

"Would you quit laughing?"

"Sorry! But… wow. That was hilarious."

"So what were you talking about?"

"Mind your own business," she said lightly, tsking him as she pulled out her phone.

"I already called Duane Lee."

"Well, aren't you just on top of things today."

"I'm always on top of things, babe," he replied with a big smile as she realized what she had said.

"You are terrible."

"If you say so," he laughed, ducking out of the way of the pillow she threw at him.

"Stop with the innuendos and help me get this stuff in your truck," she ordered, picking up a duffel bag as she spoke.

"Bossy much?" he pouted, grabbing her suitcase and pulling it to the door.

"It's the only way you'll listen," Brielle teased, holding the front door open and keeping Shadow inside. "Besides, you know you like it."

"Oh, who's insinuating something now?"

"You like it." Leland laughed as she danced around him playfully, both of them not noticing the large white SUV that pulled into the driveway.

"How old are you two?" Brielle smiled brightly at Duane when she saw him in the driveway.

"I'm 25. I'm still allowed my random moments of 'kid-ness' and idiocy."

"Babe, I think you've passed that limit. Actually, you passed your life's limit of those moments when you were probably 18."

"Yeah, well, you used up yours that first year we met. Your dad said he'd never seen you smile so much. He was worried you were either really high on something or you were getting laid… a lot." Duane chuckled at the brunette girl and the look on his son's face when he turned around.

"And who did he think…"

"Ooh! I'll give you a hint. Remember that weekend after your 16th? And Duane Lee had a black eye?"

"Yeah…" Leland said, smiling at the memory but he wasn't sure where she was going with it.

"Your brother wanted to know what I gave you to make you smile like an idiot."

"You gave me a photo album," he recalled, still confused as to why his brother's black eye would have been brought up.

"You guys had a sleepover," Duane said, hoping to help his son think of something.

"Yeah…"

"Good god, you should've been born a blonde. Your brother was 20, still had some of those teenage boy hormones… his teenage brother just had a sleepover with a teenage girl…"

"He thought I was having sex with you? You thought I was having sex with Brielle?"

"Hey, I resent that!"

"That's not how I meant it, Bri. So how'd he end up with a black eye?"

"Um… well…"

"You?! That's why your hand was in that wrap!"

"It took you this long to figure that out?" Duane asked, shaking his head.

"You gave my brother a black eye?"

"I resent the way you said that. You make it sound like I couldn't."

"Are you kidding? You're my hero!" he laughed, grabbing her and spinning in a circle with her.

"Ookay, then. You're weird, you know that?"

"I don't care. You're weird, too."

"Hurry up, kids. We've gotta get to the airport and get home to the kids."

"We'll meet you at the airport," Leland told his dad, setting Brielle down and moving to pick up her suitcase to toss it in the back. Brielle waved at Duane as he drove off before she tossed her duffel in the back of his truck.

"Right. So, where are we going?"

"Why would you think we're going somewhere?" he asked, turning around to find her leaning against his door with her arms crossed.

"Well, because it's you and because you told your dad we'd meet him at the airport instead of at their hotel like we'd originally planned." Leland studied her for a moment, trying to see past the front she always had up to the real Brielle but he was unsuccessful.

"You're too perceptive for your own good," he teased, making her laugh as he walked around to the other side of the car.

"I grew up with bounty hunters and a police officer and you expect me to be normal?"

"Touché, doll. Touché."

* * * *

Brielle sat quietly in the truck, her arm resting on the door as wind from the open window blew through her hair. She was so peaceful and relaxed, or at least from what Leland could tell she was. He had talked to her the day after the fair, apologizing, but she told him not to worry and she even tried joking about it. There was something in her eyes, though, that told him it had bothered her somehow and was still bothering her.

He was still struggling with his own feelings for her, trying to figure it out. It seemed so wrong, there were times he thought of her almost like a little sister and she was someone he could confide in, though he was finding more and more things that he wanted to keep from her. He had tried to convince himself, even when they were younger, that his fascination and attraction to her was completely platonic but he found that he noticed the little things she did made his mind conjure up some very non-platonic images.

"Le, where are you taking me?" He looked over, startled by her sudden question, and gave a slight smile.

"You'll see." She sighed and sat back in her seat, waiting to see where he was taking her. Brielle was confused when they parked across from the soccer fields until she realized there were kids playing.

"Which one…"

"Dakota," he said, interrupting her question as they got out of the truck. Leland led her over to the field where his eldest son was playing.

He'd been correct in his guess that Maui and Brielle would get along fine; seeing them together reminded him of a younger Brielle with her friend Erin back in Colorado. Maui was slightly surprised to see them there but quickly pulled her new friend into cheering on Dakota's team. The game ended a few minutes after they had arrived and Brielle cheered for the team even though they had lost. Dakota walked over once the coach had finished talking to the kids and didn't even notice Brielle as he stopped by his mother.

"You played good, honey," Maui told him, trying to comfort him.

"But mom, we lost."

"You played hard and that's what counts. Did you get your treats?" When Dakota shook his head Brielle quickly wandered over to where one of the moms was handing out the after-game treats. "Honey, it's okay."

"But we lost!"

"Winning isn't everything, buddy," Leland said, kneeling down next to his son.

"Dad!" Brielle smiled at the two when she came back.

"I have a surprise for you," he told his son.

"Really?"

"Hey, Dakota."

"Brielle! You came!" She laughed as the boy ran to her and threw his arms around her legs.

"Of course. You guys played good. Look what I have for you."

"Thank you. And thanks for coming."

"You're welcome. Now next time I'm here, what are we doing?"

"Going to the beach!"

"Right. You be good, alright?"

"I will." Brielle hugged him and placed a light kiss on his cheek before standing up.

"Listen buddy, Brielle and I need to get going; I have to take her back to Honolulu. I'll come see you later this week, okay?" Dakota nodded and Leland ruffled his son's hair fondly before he stood up, looking at Maui and Brielle where they were surrounded by some of the other soccer moms. "Hey, B!" Brielle, along with everyone around her, turned to look at him as he motioned her over.

"I'll see you later, Maui. Don't want to miss the flight or Duane Lee would never let me hear the end of it. Bye, ladies!" She gave a slight wave and hugged Dakota once more before stopping in front of Leland.

"Having fun over there?"

"Dear god, get me out of here," she pleaded quietly, grabbing on to his arm.

"Alright, princess. Let's go." He slid an arm around her shoulders and led her back towards the car. Just as she shut her door behind her, the phone on the dashboard started buzzing. Brielle reached for it as Leland started the truck and opened it to find a message from Duane Lee.

"Your brother is getting antsy," she said, glancing over at Leland as he started the truck.

"When isn't he?" he sighed, pulling out onto the road.

"I think a better question would be when aren't you?" He sent her a glare, making her giggle before she opened up the phone and started a message back.

"And you aren't antsy?"

"Hey, we were talking about your brother, not me. So what time do you want to go bowling tonight?"

"Way to change the subject, Bri." She sent him a smile and they fell into a comfortable silence as Leland drove towards the airport, reaching over to knock the sunglasses off her forehead when she changed his radio station, earning him a glare. He tried to push her legs off the dashboard when she leaned back but she slapped his hand away playfully, telling him to keep his eyes on the road. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he tried to grab her leg again but she caught his hand in hers and held it to stop any more attempts. They pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later, Leland jumping out to grab her bags from the bed of the pickup. Both were quiet as they walked inside together, looking around for Duane Lee.

"What took you guys so long? Stop to make out on the way over?" Brielle hit his arm and scowled as he laughed at her and tucked her under his arm.

"No, we stopped by the soccer fields to see Dakota," Leland told him, bringing Brielle's bags to the check-in station.

"Right."

"Aw, are you jealous?" she teased, reaching up to pat his cheek with a laugh. "Don't worry, you and I can have our own little make out session on the side of the road later." Both boys laughed at her and Duane Lee helped her get her bags to the counter to check in for the flight.

"You really get around, don't you? Me, Duane Lee, Richie."

"Did I tell you I'm eloping with Kyle?" she asked, grinning at the looks they sent her. "What? We really bonded over that whole… incident." Duane Lee raised an eyebrow curiously when she stumbled slightly over her words but stayed silent. Leland sent her a knowing look as the check-in lady handed Brielle her ticket and flight information.

"Right. Any more of my friends elope with you that I should know about?"

"Know about? Ha, like I'm going to tell you who I've eloped with!" she said, grateful for the slight change in topic.

"Great, so that means just about everyone."

"Quit picking on me, it's not nice," she pouted, picking up her backpack once Leland was finished at eh self check-in station. He sent her a smile as they made their way to security, throwing an arm around her shoulders companionably when she scowled.

"Oh, stop acting like I'm the worst thing that's ever happened to you. We both know that's a lie."

"Whatever, dude. You're the bane of my existence and you know it." This time when he grinned it was her favorite crooked grin, one corner of his mouth pulled up into half a smile.

* * * *

A few hours later found the group of three, with the addition of Lyssa, in Duane Lee's car on the way to the bowling alley. Lyssa was desperate to get away from her younger siblings and was more than happy to hand the reins back to her parents.

A quick change of clothes at the boys' apartment and a make-up fix later they were ready for a few games of bowling. Brielle knew that the looks Lyssa had been sending her direction throughout the entire car ride meant they were still having that talk. As soon as they walked inside the bowling ally Lyssa grabbed Brielle's hand and started pulling her towards the bathroom.

"Hey, grab our shoes and a lane, we'll be right back." Lyssa grinned at her friend as they entered the bathroom, leaving behind two slightly confused men. "Okay, spill."

"Spill what? There is nothing to… is it really that obvious?" she asked, seeing the look the younger blonde sent her.

"Not really. I'm your best friend, Bri. I know when something's bothering you. And did I mention Beth called me?" Brielle rolled her eyes, somehow not surprised by that information, and leaned against the sink, waiting for the Spanish Inquisition to start.

* * * *

"Dude, what's up with you and Bri?" Duane Lee asked, watching the two girls as they disappeared into the bathroom.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, obviously Lyssa knows something. Which means Bri called her or Beth did."

"Well, I took her to the fireworks with the kids and I…" Leland broke off as the guy came back with their bowling shoes.

"How'd the kids like her?"

"They loved her," he replied, following his brother over to their lane. "She loves them too."

"Dude, that's a sign."

"What? Brielle liking my kids? She's always had a way with kids."

"No, that they like her," Duane Lee explained, sending his brother a look that said 'you can't really be that dumb'. "How many of your… previous girlfriends have they liked?" Leland scowled at the hidden meaning behind his brother's words but didn't refute the point.

"Yea, but dude. It's Bri."

"If you're going to keep using that as an excuse not to ask her out you'll be getting an invitation to her wedding before you find the balls to even kiss her."

"I have kissed her." Duane Lee looked up from tying his shoes, a slightly surprised look on his face.

"Other than that time at the club?"

"Yeah," he replied, ducking his head at the incredulous look his brother sent him.

"You are such a dumbass."

"Hey!"

"You are! Do you have any idea what is going through B's head?"

"What are you talking about?" Duane Lee glanced toward the bathrooms before turning back to his brother.

"You seem interested in her, kiss her and act like you're in to her and then you're all over Tanya? What is she supposed to think?"

* * * *

"What am I supposed to do, Lyssa? I can't force him to do anything."

"Actually, you probably could… okay, okay," she said, holding her hands up in surrender when her friend glared. "I was just saying…"

"Yeah, yeah. I just don't know what to do. If he is sending signals I've probably missed them."

"Probably," the younger blonde agreed, moving to lean against the sink next to Brielle. "We really need to work on making you not oblivious to the obvious. Because that time with Nathan… that was sad and frickin' hilarious at the same time."

"Oh, shut up," Brielle grumbled, crossing her arms as she relived the memory. Lyssa was right, though, she had to figure out how to read certain kinds of signs from guys; she hadn't even realized Nathan liked her until he had asked her out!

"So, you honestly think Leland doesn't have a thing for you?"

"Yes… well, I don't know! I mean, one day he's in his protective cave-man mode, another he's kissing me, and then there's days like last week when he's all over what's-her-name and thinking I don't know what he's doing. You tell me what's going on there."

"He's just confused is all."

"Yeah? Well he can join the club. Sending mixed signals is so not helping my confusion."

"Right. Well, I think it's time you vent that frustration on a few games of bowling. Come on, sister," Lyssa said, pulling on the brunette's arm and leading her out to the lane the boys had claimed.

* * * *

Both Brielle and Leland loosened up as they started a game, easily falling into friendly teasing and taunting and as the games continued the split off into teams; Leland and Duane Lee against Lyssa and Brielle. Leland though about what his brother had said to him so he watched Brielle carefully during the games, trying to pick up on how she was feeling. Her face betrayed nothing, though, and he found himself cursing her upbringing, and not for the first time. She always had a smile on her face, was always laughing, even on the days where something was bothering her or she wasn't feeling good. She seemed so carefree all the time that he often forgot just how much she put up with and how she shouldered everyone's problems without a single complaint every single day.

Even now she was as smiley as ever, teasing and joking easily and her laughs coming even easier. She moved between the three siblings, high-fiving when they had a good frame or laying a gentle hand on their arm or shoulder after a not-so-good frame, kind of like what she was doing with Duane Lee right then. Leland found himself smiling, her smile and happiness contagious, and laughed when his brother picked her up, her struggles for freedom only half-hearted.

"Are you going or can I take your turn?" He looked up at her as she rearranged her clothes slightly, so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't realized she'd moved to stand next to him.

"Let you go for me? Yeah right, sweetheart." She pretended to pout but there was a hint of a smile at the corners of her eyes. He ended up bowling a strike, his third one of the game, and he turned around to bow dramatically to them. Duane Lee was clapping enthusiastically as Lyssa rolled her eyes at him.

"You guys are crazy."

"Leland, that's almost a turkey!" Brielle said, throwing an arm around his shoulders when he sat down. He grinned, still excited over his latest strike and at the fact that she was still pressed close to his side, even more so when she placed a kiss on his cheek. "But you'd need about 20 more to even come close to our worst score." Lyssa laughed as Duane Lee glared indignantly at them while Brielle dodged Leland's arm and ran to the lane, picking up her ball as a defense.

Leland sat back down, pretending to be disappointed but he couldn't deny the thrill he'd felt at her kiss, at having her body next to him. He'd been taking her for granted, all her smiles and laughs and carefree attitude that he didn't realize what his actions had been doing to her. She seemed carefree and trouble-less on the surface but she hid all her problems from the world, hid them from those she was closest to. No one ever really realized how much she shouldered on her own, her problems and those of her loved ones. She would give so much of herself to each and every person she met, so much of herself that he couldn't figure out how she kept giving. She gave even more to her closest friends and he couldn't, didn't even want to imagine what would happen if one of those friends (_'Like me'_, he thought sadly) took too much and ended up hurting her. Brielle had gone though enough, he knew there was so much more pain he didn't even know about, and there was only so much that she could take before she broke.

* * *

****A/N: If you would like photos, go to ** **and search for '**dark-princess04**'. Click on my name and go to the '**Right Here Waiting**' folder for the pictures.****


	31. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:**  
The following story is completely fictional. It is merely the work of an over-active imagination from the mind of a bored and stressed college student. I have no affiliation with A&E or the Chapman family because seriously, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this ;)

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Leland's flight didn't leave until seven that night and by the time they finished bowling it was only 2 o'clock so they had some time to kill. Duane Lee dropped Lyssa off at home before the three headed to the apartment. It didn't take long for them to get all the bags into the apartment and they soon found themselves sitting on the couch, staring at the ceiling in absolute silence. Brielle, on the one hand, was quite content to lay where she was: her head in Leland's lap and her legs over Duane Lee's lap, just listening to the soft whirring of the air conditioner, the hustle and bustle of the cars and people in the city, and the light music from the wind chimes on the lanai.

The brothers, on the other hand, were having a hard enough time sitting still so they didn't disturb the brunette lying on them. For them, all they heard was a deafening silence. Leland had taken to running his fingers through Brielle's hair as he massaged small circles against the skin on her stomach with the other hand while Duane Lee rubbed and massaged the muscles in her calves and lower thighs.

"Oh, my god! Fine, do something!" she finally told them, having felt their collective nervous energy building continuously since they sat down.

"Thank you!" both said, relief coloring their voices as they carefully jumped up, making sure she was safely off each of them before moving. Brielle watched them, her eyes dancing with amusement, before making her way out to the lanai. She shook her head with a sigh, a little sad that her relaxing massage was over but having the boys making some noise and arguing good-naturally was better than them doing nothing and arguing over nothing, throwing insults and saying things they didn't mean and would regret later.

"Hey, B, you wanna watch some baseball?"

"Only if we can flip to my team if they're playing."

"No problem!" Duane Lee shouted over the game already on the TV. Brielle ran to her room, digging around in her closet for one of her most prized possessions before joining the boys in front of the TV.

"I still can't believe you're a Brewers fan," Leland teased, nudging her shoulder with his own as he scowled at her.

"Hey, blame my parents for coming from Wisconsin," she shot back, pulling the navy cap onto her head with a grin.

"Sure. You just love making our lives hell," Duane Lee said, attempting to grab the cap from her head but she smacked his hand away.

"It's only fair. You tease me, I tease you." Duane Lee rolled his eyes at her words and tried one more time to grab her hat, only to have his hand batted away. "Your brother's being mean," she pouted, crawling into Leland's lap and pulling his arms around her.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"My hero," Brielle said, sighing dramatically as she sunk comfortably into his embrace.

"Hear that, Duane Lee?"

"Ah, shut up, bra." The time during the games was spent much the same way, light teasing between them, though it was more Brielle versus the two brothers, but both parties ended up happy: the Brewers beat the Cubs and the Rockies won against the Diamondbacks.

* * * *

The clock told them it was 5:20 and Leland grudgingly decided he should head to the airport. Duane Lee grabbed the keys and Brielle claimed shotgun before they were even out the door. Since she was sitting shotgun it was her job to navigate so she helped Duane Lee find his way to the airport, making Leland crack up in the backseat as he listened to her.

When Brielle finally got them to the airport, after a few quick side trips to McDonalds and a gas station, it was quarter to six, giving Leland a little more than an hour to check in and get through security. Duane Lee opted to stay in the car and wait while Brielle saw Leland off. She stuck her tongue out at the older brother good-naturedly as Leland waited for her to join him, checking to make sure he had his iPod and his phone. Brielle adjusted her hat and slid her sunglasses on before wrapping an arm around the one Leland offered her, leaning against him as they made their way into the airport.

Leland checked in immediately and they walked together towards security, simply enjoying the other's presence. He always hated these moments, the time before he had to leave his best friend behind for a few weeks while he returned to his life in Kona. He'd been tossing the idea around in his head about asking her to move to Kona with him but so far he hadn't found the courage to do so. And after what happened with Tanya? Leland was positive she'd turn down his offer after that incident. She liked him, sure, but she didn't like him _that_ much. Although, remembering what Dakota overheard Lyssa and Maui talking about…

"Babe?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, looking down and meeting her green eyes.

"Stop thinking so hard, before you hurt yourself."

"Ha ha, B."

"Just saying. It's not a good look for you." He rolled his eyes and pulled his arm free to wrap it around her shoulders.

"What am I gonna do without you?"

"Crash and burn?" she offered, smiling when he let out a laugh. They had finally arrived at security and Leland led Brielle over to a row of chairs by the windows. She moved to sit in the seat next to him but he tugged on her arm gently, pulling her to sit between his legs on the chair.

"What were you and Lyssa talking about at the bowling alley?"

"Oh, you know, girl stuff."

"No actually I don't know. You gonna fill me in?" he added after a moment when she stayed quiet.

"Probably not."

"Why not?"

"Dude, there's a reason I go to Lyssa for girl stuff. And that's 'cause she's a girl," Brielle clarified, earning her a light tap on the back of her head, but she felt the reverberations of his laugh from her spot against his chest.

"Fine, fine. Don't tell me."

"Alright, I won't."

"Lyssa's fine, right? You're both okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine. Just… confused is all." She was glad he was sitting behind her or he would have seen the storm of emotions flowing across her face. What she didn't realize, though, was that Leland had guessed it had something to do with him; the look his sister shot him after the girls had had their chat told him enough. He was hurting her, though he wasn't sure exactly sure why his hanging out with Tanya would hurt her. Unless…

"Hey, B?"

"Hm?" she replied, absently running her fingers over his hand where it was resting protectively over her stomach.

"Would you wanna… um… have dinner with me? When I come back?" Brielle tilted her head back so it was resting against his chest, looking up at him curiously.

"We always have dinner."

"No, just you and me. Let me take you somewhere?" Leland was worried when she didn't respond, thinking he had pushed a boundary. She still hadn't responded when his phone went off, letting him know he needed to head through security. She stood up without a word, her eyes focused on the windows as he started towards security, pulling items like his phone and Ipod from his pockets as he went. Brielle was still arguing with herself when she turned away from the window, biting her lip apprehensively before opening her mouth.

"Where are we going?" He turned around in surprise, searching her eyes before a smile lit up his face.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh, come on. Really?"

"Yep. I'm not going to tell you." He moved back so he was standing in front of the pouting brunette, tucking her wavy hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

"Ah, don't mention it," she said, trying to brush it off. He shook his head and let his hand slide around to the back of her neck, rubbing his thumb over her nape as he debated his next move.

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he pulled her in and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Her left hand came up to rest on the arm he was using to hold her as her other hand found a home on his hip. They pulled apart, eyes opening slowly and meeting before he pulled her back to him, running his tongue gently over the seam of her mouth, her lips parting hesitantly to grant him access. He didn't push her, just lightly flicked his tongue against hers and feeling the shiver pass through his own body before he let her go reluctantly. Her cheeks were stained a light pink and he smiled as he pressed his lips there, laying soft, closed-mouthed kisses to the spots of color and finally releasing her.

"I'll give you a call later," Leland told her, glancing down quickly where her right hand was still resting, a light weight on his hip.

"Um… right. Yeah, you should probably… Oh, screw it." He was smiling as she stumbled over her words and, feeling the smile against her mouth, she let a smile of her own loose as she kissed him gently. "Get on that plane or it'll leave without you," she murmured, pulling back just enough to get the words out.

"Don't really wanna go." He closed the minimal distance between them, already missing the feel of her full lips against his.

"You are so… whipped," she laughed between kisses, finally pushing him back. "Go."

"I'll see you soon." He smiled crookedly and stole a quick kiss before she pushed him towards security, swatting at his arm playfully.

"Sooner you go, sooner you come back."

"See you, Brielle."

"See you." She waved and waited for him to go through the main gates before turning around and heading back towards the parking lot where Duane Lee was waiting, impatiently if the seven messages on her phone were anything to go by.

"The hell took you so long? I thought you were just… alright, spill baby."

"What?" she asked, trying for innocent but he fixed her with a stare that was making her squirm.

"What happened? You guys do it in the bathroom or something?"

"Duane Lee Chapman!"

"What? Hey… ow, alright!"

"I can't believe you thought I would do something like that."

"Well, you do prance around the house in your panties."

"Don't hear you complaining."

"Just tell me what happened," he finally sighed, starting the car and backing out of the spot.

"Why?"

"Because something obviously happened, sweetheart.

"Fine," she huffed, sitting back and crossing her arms, "_heaskedmetodinner_."

"What about what now?"

"He asked me to have dinner with him."

"Where?"

"Said it was a surprise." Duane Lee stepped on the brakes a little harder at the stoplights than he meant to.

"He asked you out on a date?"

"No, he asked me…"

"On a date.

"Damn it, shut up. He just wants to have dinner."

"Alone. With you. At an as-of-yet unspecified location."

"You really think…"

"I know my little brother, B. And I know you and I will not let you spend the next three weeks panicking and freaking out about this." Brielle sat back in the seat, her arms crossed as she looked out the window with a huff. "Listen sweetheart, it'll be fine."

"I don't know, Duane Lee. He just…"

"Give him a chance, babe. You know he loves you."

"Yeah, but he loves me like you love me." Duane Lee sent a sad look in her direction before turning back to the road.

"Got any plans for tonight?"

"Yes, actually. I am not going out tonight."

"And those plans are?"

"None of your business." Brielle glared at him before she went silent, her attention focused on the scenery passing outside the window. Duane Lee didn't let her out of his sight for the rest of the evening. He pulled her with him to the beach, talking her into a volleyball game with a few other people who already had a game going. She had managed to forget about Leland and their 'date' for a few hours at least until they went home and she found a missed call on her phone. He finally gave up on trying to distract her, throwing his hands up and wandering towards his room after telling her to call Lyssa. Almost as if it was planned, the younger blonde's number showed up on Brielle's phone and she opened it to check the message.

'_So talking tomorrow! Be prepared for a long day!'_

Sighing, she sent her friend a message, letting the young blonde know she was '_absolutely _(not)_ thrilled_' before settling down on her bed with a book and waited for the promised phone call. Her phone buzzed on the table side and she set he book aside, shifting so her back was against the wall as she answered Leland's call.

* * * *

The next morning Brielle woke up feeling a weight on her legs and she groaned, her hands coming up to cover her eyes. Lyssa was quiet for the moment and she heard the keys being pushed on the young blonde's phone, fast enough to suggest the girl was texting. Pushing herself up, Brielle yawned as she watched her friend text away, a slight smile on her face. She instantly became wary of the knowing smile on Lyssa's face and was not at all surprised when Duane Lee showed up in the doorway, snapping a picture of the sleepy brunette before running for his room. Almost simultaneously her phone started buzzing next to her and she frowned, not remembering setting her phone under her pillow.

'_U fell asleep while we were talking. Sweet dreams' _was the first message she saw and she smiled slightly before opening the next message.

'_Not a morning person, huh?'_ was followed shortly with the picture Duane Lee had just taken of her.

"Dammit, Duane!"

"Jeez! Not so loud, B! I'm sitting right here, you know!" Lyssa glared playfully but Brielle just groaned as she flopped back against her pillows, reaching for her phone when it buzzed.

"'lo?"

"_Aw, baby, you sound so thrilled."_

"Thank your brother."

"_But you look so pretty in the morning."_

"Drop it, Le," she threatened, sitting up and pushing Lyssa off her legs so she could get out of bed.

"_Fine. So, what are you wearing?"_

"Aren't you at work?" she laughed, watching as Lyssa made a show of covering her ears so she didn't hear what her brother was saying.

"_Yep. Richie's in too."_

"Oh, well in that case I'm wearing my favorite boxer shorts and a t-shirt. Black, by the way."

"_Baby, do you have any idea what you do to me?"_

"Yeah, yeah. Go reacquaint yourself with your hand. Or have Rich help you; he's a guy, I'm sure he knows what you like."

"_Ouch,"_ he said, and Brielle was amused as she watched Lyssa trying to decide whether she wanted to be amused by Brielle's statement or disgusted at the images it conjured. _"Dude, I'm pretty sure B just suggested you and I are gay together on the side."_

"_Oh, you know it, baby!" _Richie called out, his voice a high falsetto that had Brielle holding her stomach as she laughed so hard tears were rolling steadily down her cheeks.

"_Dude, I think you just killed her. Bri, you gonna live?"_

"No," she gasped, breaking out into another fit of giggles at the look on Lyssa's face. "Alright, you get back to work. Lyssa's taking me out on a date today so I gotta get ready for whatever torture she's got in mind," Brielle told him, gaining an eye-roll from the younger blonde across the room.

"_You got it, boss,"_ he teased. _"Have fun. Call me later, yeah?"_

"Yeah. Aloha, love."

"Finally!" Lyssa exclaimed, pushing herself off the bed and coming up next to Brielle, leaning against the dresser.

"Blame your brothers."

"Oh, I will. Here, let me make it easy for you. Board shorts, bikini top and a t-shirt over that."

"I'm not going to a party," she insisted, digging out the clothes as she spoke.

"We're not, don't worry. Have you showered yet?"

"Um… no? I did last night…"

"Shower. Now. I'll be in the living room." She frowned as the blonde bounced from the room, wondering what exactly she had planned but went to the bathroom anyway. Brielle emerged 15 minutes later, tossing her PJs in her room before heading towards the living room, pulling her hair back and twisting it up into a bun on her head.

"Okay, sistah, what's going on in that crazy head of yours?"

"Nothing! Just a day on the town with my best friend."

"Uh-huh…" She looked to Duane Lee but he shrugged, turning back to SportsCenter and she sighed, looking for her shoes. "Alright, Baby," she sighed, sliding on her shoes, "let's go." Lyssa let her grab something to eat before grabbing her friend and dragging her outside.

"Long night?"

"Bite me."

"Oh, come on, Bri! I need something to talk about!" the younger blonde whined as the two girls got in Brielle's car.

"He called you didn't he?"

"Yep. Right after you fell asleep, which is ridiculously cute by the way," she added much to Brielle's embarrassment. "Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting for him to ask you out?"

"We?" Brielle asked, pulling her attention away from the window to focus on the blonde. "Who's 'we'?"

"The whole family. Dad and Duane Lee knew it was bound to happen; you guys were inseparable in Colorado."

"Yeah, we were. For the most part." Brielle smiled slightly as she sank into memories of her childhood, and growing up with Leland, as she slid a CD into the player of the car. Both girls were quiet for the next twenty minutes, letting the music flow over them as Lyssa drove downtown and Brielle sat up when she recognized the area as being home to the Chapman's favorite tattoo parlor.

"Um… what..?"

"Just come on, no complaining." Brielle sighed, shaking her head before she got out of the car and followed Lyssa into the parlor, glancing around at all the posters and binders filled with art while Lyssa talked to the redhead at the front desk.

"…to see you back, Lyssa."

"Thanks, Soph. So, where's Toby?"

"He's in the back, sleepin'. Late night and… who's this?" She looked up when she realized the conversation had shifted to her and moved over to stand next to her friend. "You never told me about this one."

"Whoa, down girl," Lyssa laughed, turning around to grab Brielle's arm and pulled her forward. Brielle smiled softly as the tattooed redhead openly checked her out, much to Lyssa's amusement. "You've heard about her before. This is Brielle. Bri, Sophia Knight, one of the coolest tat artists you'll ever meet."

"Aw, this is Brielle? Damn."

"And yes, she's off limits."

"Hi, nice to meet you Sophia. And if I weren't straight, I'd totally flirt back."

"Please, don't encourage her," Lyssa begged as Brielle tried to hide her laugh when Sophia danced around excitedly. She hadn't been lying, Sophia was a very attractive girl, but there was the little issue with her being straight and all.

"Anyway, you wanna explain why I'm here?" Brielle asked, leaning against the counter and looking at Lyssa.

"Tattoo ideas, duh. C'mon." The blonde pulled her away to where the binders full of drawings were sitting and they started flipping though them, Lyssa making a few notes on some and humming thoughtfully at a few others. Sophia hovered by the counter, glancing their way every so often as she cleaned up the already organized counter. Brielle still wasn't sure why she needed to be in the shop but she had found a few designs that she liked and maybe, _maybe_ she would think about coming back to get one.

"Finding any you like, Lyssa?" she finally asked, glancing over her shoulder at the blonde.

"Yeah, a couple. Hey, what do you think of this one?" Lyssa asked, turning to Brielle.

"I like it."

"For you?"

"Whoa, back up. I did not sign up for this," Brielle said, trying to back out of the parlor.

"Oh, c'mon! We can get one done together! Look, I know you hate needles, Bri, but it's not that bad. Especially if you get one where you won't see them working on it." She set down the art binder and walked over to where Brielle was standing and took her hands. "Please?"

"I cannot believe I'm letting you talk me into this," she said as Lyssa squealed and pulled her towards the binder.

"Great! So, which one do you want to get?"

"Let me think, girl! Sheesh!" Brielle replied, taking the binder from her friend and flipping through it. "What are you getting?"

"Um, that one. On my lower back," Lyssa said, pointing out the design when Brielle opened the binder to the page the design was on. Brielle hummed appreciatively before going back to the binder in front of her as Lyssa bounced off to Sophia. Sighing, she flipped back to one of the first designs she had earmarked and studied it quietly.

"What are you looking at getting?" a deep voice asked from behind her, causing her to jump and spin around off-guard, her hands reaching out blindly to steady herself and when she regained her balance she found herself face-to-chest with what could be called the typical surfer guy: long, dark blonde hair though it was neatly pulled back away from his face, light green eyes and a muscle tone that was stubbornly kept up.

"Um… hi. Sorry about the random groping, you kinda surprised me," she apologized, reluctantly releasing her hold on his arms, his question momentarily forgotten.

"Sorry. You good now?" he asked, pulling his hand back when she nodded. "I'm Toby Garwin."

"Brielle Johnson."

"Ah, so you're the Brielle that Leland and Duane are always talking about."

"Apparently. I'm going to kill them for that."

"It's all good, I promise. So, what can I do for you?" Toby asked with a grin, his eyes crinkling up slightly at the corners.

"Um, I was looking just for something simple and as painless as possible, so definitely something without color."

"Your first time?"

"Yeah. And not such a big fan of needles."

"Not a big deal. You're looking at Chinese symbols, zodiac sign and… fairies?"

"Oh… not for now. I just liked the designs and… forget it." Toby laughed good-naturedly, a deep booming sound that drew the attention of the two girls across the shop.

"So, Tinkerbell for your first tattoo?"

"No, smartass, this one," she said, pointing out the design when she flipped to the page.

"Not a problem, **ku'uipo**. Where did you want it?" (ku'uipo=sweetheart)

"On the top of my foot? That's where I want it, but how much will I be regretting it later?"

"You should be fine. If the pain gets to be too much, people will sometimes pass out and are out for the rest of the time," Toby informed her, grinning at the slightly panicked look she gave him.

"Oh, great. That's real comforting, thanks for that." Lyssa looked up when they moved towards the counter, a bright smile on her face as Sophia finished sketching out a design.

"What are you getting?"

"It's a surprise, you can see it when it's done," Brielle teased, throwing an arm around her friend's shoulders, Toby nodding his head at the younger girl in greeting when he passed.

"That's not cool, B," she pouted, sighing as Toby followed Sophia into the back room to prepare the design. "By the way, sorry I didn't warn you about Soph. I didn't realize she'd be in today."

"No biggie. Now if only your brother could be almost as obvious as Sophia we'd be good to go." Lyssa grinned at the annoyed look on Brielle's face.

"Speaking of my brother, Duane Lee told me Leland was going to surprise you with dinner."

"Can you guys please stop doing that? It's kind of annoying."

"We're just worried, Bri. Leland doesn't exactly think straight sometimes." The look on Brielle's face said she knew that all too well as Toby leaned around the door and motioned for the brunette to follow him. Lyssa sighed once Brielle was out of the room, knowing just how nervous she probably was at the moment about the date but like everything else she was too stubborn to admit to it. She raised her eyes with a silent prayer that Leland wouldn't screw anything up with her best friend, and as an afterthought she prayed for Tanya to fall off the face of the earth. _In all the nicest ways possible, of course_, she finished with a smile before following Sophia back to the redhead's tattooing station.

* * *

****A/N: If you would like photos, go to **photobucket(.com) ** and search for '**dark-princess04**'. Click on my name and go to the '**Right Here Waiting**' folder for the pictures.****


End file.
